


porcelain

by tinyhyung (suchen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchen/pseuds/tinyhyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Año 1913. Kim Jongin y Kim Jongdae son sirvientes en la casa Foxcombe, propiedad de la familia Wu, que migraron a Inglaterra debido al éxito del negocio de Kristopher Wu tanto en Shanghai como en Londres. Él y su esposa y heredera, Jessica, son ahora dueños de la finca para disgusto de los lugareños. Cierto fugitivo de Seúl aparece en su puerta, y de repente las vidas de los hermanos Kim dan un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, destinado a acabar en desastre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Porcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100355) by apennyforseoul. 



  
_Los sitios son reales, la gente es real, las leyendas… son reales._

¿Has oído la leyenda de la Casa Foxcombe?

Pasa silbando a través de diminutos huecos en las puertas, cantando una canción de pérdida y desesperación. Hubo un tiempo en que un corazón cálido latía tras su elegante fachada, y la sangre bombeaba por venas que crujían como sus cimientos rotos, que apenas se mantienen en pie. Casi un siglo ha pasado, y aún no hay nadie que se haya atrevido a poner un pie más allá del porche para revivir lo que ya se ha marchitado. Los susurros de una figura etérea que vaga por los pasillos cuando cae la noche los mantienen alejados. Al final, todo se había reducido a cenizas, como lo habían hecho las rosas trepadoras.

Engullidas por las llamas que un corazón roto había prendido, o eso dice la leyenda.

La gente del pueblo sigue hablando en susurros de aquel hombre exótico, un hombre (¿o seguía siendo un chico?) que parecía muy diferente de los locales. Como el resto de la casa, dicen. Su fantasma sigue hechizando las habitaciones desoladas, que yacen cubiertas de polvo y olvidadas, con paredes pintadas de carbón. Algunos incluso hablan de caballos que relinchan en la oscuridad cuando la luna se alza. Los amplios terrenos, antes cubiertos con flores y plantas que trepaban por la fachada del edificio como una máscara, parecen ahora salvajes y las plantas están demasiado crecidas. A veces, los rebeldes vecinos, jóvenes y temerarios, se acercan a la puerta de metal y recorren el camino lleno de hierbas, y se retan unos a otros a entrar a la casa. Los pocos que han sucumbido a la presión y han dado pasos temblorosos hacia el interior de la que una vez fue la grandiosa y bella mansión de la familia Wu, siempre acaban saliendo de ella con la misma imagen pálida clavada en la memoria.

Se dice que la figura aparece en las ventanas, que con expresión sombría dirige la vista hacia los jardines. Lleva algo en las manos, pero nadie ha conseguido averiguar qué es. No hay ni un alma que se haya atrevido nunca a acercarse tanto. Pero su rostro captura una expresión de anhelo por la vida lujosa que un día llevó, y por el amante al que dejó atrás; el chico con piel de alabastro.

Como porcelana.


	2. Prólogo

 

  
**_1913_**.

Nunca lo vio venir.

Su jornada había empezado temprano. La vuelta del Señor Wu desde Londres siempre conllevaba un ajetreo que se despertaba con el sol naciente. Tan pronto como el primer rayo de acuosa luz del sol aparecía sobre los South Downs, la Casa Foxcombe se convertía en una vibrante colmena de actividad.

Los nudillos de Joonmyun habían chocado con fuerza contra la puerta de la habitación de Jongin y Jongdae al amanecer, como siempre hacían. El eco de sus golpes en las puertas del personal masculino viajaba con las corrientes de aire que recorrían el pasillo y Jongin siempre soltaba un quejido, doblando la almohada para cubrirse los oídos en un intento de escapar de lo ineludible. Nunca había sido una persona mañanera. Jongdae, por otro lado, salía de un salto de la cama como accionado por un resorte y procedía a tirar de las mantas de Jongin.

—¡Arriba, dormilón! —dijo medio cantando, con una voz alegre e irritante que era muy distinta a su voz natural.

Cuando Jongin gruñó una respuesta, resopló y tiró aún más fuerte, hasta que el fino edredón dejó de cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo, que ahora estaba acurrucado contra la pared en posición fetal.

—¡Desgraciado, que hace frío! —exclamó Jongin, abrazándose a sí mismo aún más fuerte mientras temblaba.

Jongdae se limitó a soltar una risita ante la desgracia del menor.

—Eso te servirá de merecido, por ser tan vago. ¡Ahora  _levántate_! —Le dio un empujoncito en los tobillos—. El señor volverá en un par de horas.

Jongdae abrió las puertas del armario para sacar lo que había colgado dentro, un juego impecable de ropa de trabajo básica que el servicio debía llevar para las actividades domésticas del día a día. Sacudió los hombros del chaleco con una sonrisa satisfecha pintada en los labios antes de desabotonarse el pijama y ponerse el uniforme.

Jongin puso los ojos en blanco.

—No importa cuánto entusiasmo le pongas, Joonmyun seguirá sin pararse a mirarte dos veces… —dijo por lo bajo.

Jongdae giró rápidamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Espera, n… ¡Eh! ¡Quítate! —Jongin se retorció en la cama y empezó a dar patadas hacia Jongdae, que estaba haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies con una risa malvada. De repente su cabeza golpeó contra el colchón, ya que Jongdae le había quitado la almohada de un tirón y la había lanzado al otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Jongdae, no seas idiota!

—Si quieres que te la devuelva, tendrás que levantarte. Además, hay demasiado que hacer antes del mediodía como para que te deje holgazanear la mitad de la mañana. —Jongin se lanzó perezosamente hacia él, pero Jongdae lo esquivó—. Si tienes la energía para intentar agredirme, también la tienes para planchar los periódicos.

—Te odio.

Jongdae abrochó el último botón y se pasó una mano por el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

—No, no es cierto.

Y con un guiño, salió de la habitación.

Jongin gruñó y se giró en la cama.

_Sólo unos minutos más…_

 

Llevó más de un intento, pero Jongin se las apañó por fin para sacar su letárgica forma de la cama y ponerse un atuendo respetable. Robó unos momentos al reloj para mirarse al espejo, arreglarse el pelo y la pajarita antes de sonreír con satisfacción a su reflejo; su típico ritual matutino. La imagen era de vital importancia, después de todo.

Era imperativo para un lacayo, en particular, tener un aspecto inmaculado todo el tiempo. Eran la cara del servicio doméstico y, como tales, se esperaba que fueran agradables estéticamente para todos los que los miraran. Al contrario que los simples criados, cuyo papel era trabajar sin que nadie los viera en habitaciones cerradas o sótanos, los lacayos estaban siempre en primera fila: servían la mesa en el comedor, actuaban como ayudas de cámara provisionales para los invitados que se quedaban a pasar la noche y en ocasiones, acompañaban al señor en el coche en salidas más allá del pueblo. Eran caros de mantener y muy valorados por su altura y su apariencia, una rara comodidad excepto en propiedades lujosas con el tamaño y los medios para mantenerlos, como la Casa Foxcombe. Jongin daba gracias al universo cada día porque se le hubiera dado semejante oportunidad. Las condiciones de vida y el salario no eran perfectos, pero desde luego superaban las limitadas opciones a las que un hombre de su edad podría aspirar. Arar terrenos no era exactamente su idea de una carrera laboral ideal, sus manos no estaban hechas para eso.

En cuanto salió al pasillo, se chocó con el resto del servicio que iba de un lado para otro y empezaron a arrastrarlo como si fueran olas. Se quedó pegado a la pared y esperó a que se abriera un hueco en medio del caos para colarse por él y dirigirse a la planta baja.

Este era el sustento de la Casa, las células sanguíneas que nadaban a través de pasillos ricamente repujados como venas y escaleras de servicio escondidas que mantenían latente el corazón de Foxcombe, las doncellas que llevaban cestas de sábanas u orinales o pesados cubos de carbón para las chimeneas, una cocinera cargando un saco de patatas bajo el brazo desde la despensa hasta la cocina, criados sudorosos con pintura bajo las uñas que se quejaban por las partes de su uniforme formal que no encontraban. Esto era lo que había bajo la piel sin mácula del hogar de la familia Wu y lo que preservaba su belleza, la sangre de decenas de manos que trabajaban desde el amanecer.

Cada amanecer.

En el piso de arriba, el ajetreo no cesaba. Los postigos de cada una de las enormes ventanas estaban abiertos, y las ornamentadas habitaciones estaban bañadas de un destello lechoso que hacía que todo brillara. Una doncella con los brazos llenos de leña cruzó la alfombra para encender el fuego de la biblioteca, bajo la mirada siempre vigilante de la señora Kwon, el ama de llaves, que observaba desde la gran escalera. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio busto, y era prácticamente seguro que cualquier conversación que se tuviera con ella antes del mediodía no sería una conversación agradable. Jongin se escabulló de su línea de visión rápidamente. Pasó junto a la sala de estar, donde estaban ahuecando los cojines y quitando el polvo, y pensó en sí mismo como en un viajero entre universos, o algo así. Podía cruzar el velo que separaba lo lujoso de lo paupérrimo, lo que se veía y lo que no, y ser testigo de cómo era la vida a ambos lados del cristal; una percepción del panorama general que muy pocos tenían la oportunidad de presenciar.

Llegó al comedor, donde Jongdae estaba poniendo la mesa meticulosamente, y otros a su alrededor estaban limpiando los muebles y fregando el suelo. Jongdae levantó la cabeza y le sonrió brevemente a Jongin.

Joonmyun pasó junto a la puerta en ese momento y dio un paso atrás, asomándose a la habitación.

—Jongin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? Hay un cajón de la cubertería en la cocina que hay que limpiar.

Jongin inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la estancia.

—Cierto, señor Kim. Enseguida me pondré a ello.

 

 

El coche llegaba tarde, pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Siempre llegaba tarde.

Jongin dejó escapar un suspiro, y alzó la vista para observar el manto gris que había sobre sus cabezas. El personal se había reunido en el exterior en una línea ordenada para esperar el regreso de Kristopher y Jessica. El cielo azul claro de la mañana estaba ahora escondido por nubes de tormenta que se habían ido formando sobre el condado y que lo envolvían con una triste neblina. Una gota de agua le cayó en la mejilla y se la secó.

Volvió a suspirar.

—¿Cuántas veces los ha llevado a Londres y de vuelta otra vez? —le susurró a Jongdae, que estaba a su lado.

—Parece que no las suficientes. Estamos hablando de Yixing. Me sorprendería que recordara en qué país está.

Jongin ahogó una risa, vio los ojos de la señora Kwon fijos en él y volvió a fijar la vista al frente.

El coche llegó por fin, y todos se irguieron automáticamente. El vehículo recorrió el largo camino desde el portón y se detuvo elegantemente en la entrada de Foxcombe. Jongin y Jongdae dieron un paso adelante para abrir las puertas de cada lado, y Kristopher y su esposa salieron del mismo, junto con la doncella de Jessica, que iba con ella allá donde fuera. Como de costumbre, la señora Wu apenas dirigió la mirada al servicio y se metió en la casa de inmediato. Su marido, sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa amable. De repente, una forma peluda del tamaño de un oso salió disparada de la casa y se tiró a sus brazos extendidos, lamiéndole la cara sin parar. Jack era con toda seguridad el pastor alemán más adorable y amistoso que Jongin había visto en su vida, a pesar de lo difícil que era sacarlo a pasear cuando su amado amo estaba fuera. Sus escenas de reunión eran casi poéticas.

Sirvieron un almuerzo muy tardío que hizo que el cocinero se pusiera frenético, pero tenía un olor delicioso y fue recibido muy positivamente. Jongin se puso en su lugar junto a la pared, preparado para ayudar si se le necesitaba. Jongdae, al ser el primer lacayo, estaba de pie detrás y a la izquierda de la silla del señor Wu mientras éste comía. El aroma de la ensalada fresca y la carne provocaba que a Jongin se le hiciera la boca agua y rezó porque su estómago no empezara a rugir y que todo el mundo lo oyera. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que esperar a que el señor terminara de comer y a que recogieran la mesa antes de pensar siquiera en probar bocado, así que siguió compuesto, con los hombros atrás y una expresión firme para luchar con el hambre.

 

Estaba devorando trozos de queso con pan crujiente en la cocina cuando la campana de la entrada sonó. Apenas levantó la cabeza ante el sonido. Jongdae estaba en el piso de arriba, él contestaría. Pero un cosquilleo en el estómago hizo que dejara de masticar por un momento y se quedara pensando. Después de un minuto o así, Jongin se limpió las migas de los dedos y subió por las escaleras del servicio hasta el recibidor. Ya se podía oír  la lluvia primaveral golpeando los cristales, ¿quién vendría de visita con este tiempo?

Todo estaba en silencio y no parecía que hubiera nadie alrededor hasta que Jack llegó trotando por el pasillo, olisqueando el suelo, y desapareció por el hueco de una puerta hasta la biblioteca. Jongin creyó escuchar la voz profunda de Kristopher Wu en el interior. Con la intención de cerrar la puerta por completo para darles al señor y a su invitado más intimidad, Jongin cruzó el recibidor, pero se detuvo justo cuando llegó a la puerta. Sintió que se le tensaba la garganta.

El extraño, quienquiera que fuera, estaba sentado ante el escritorio del señor Wu. Jongin no podía ver a Kristopher, sólo un atisbo del chico que estaba con él y la cola de Jack, que se agitaba alegremente de un lado a otro a los pies de su amo. La cara del chico era… bueno, no podía encontrar palabras porque de repente notó que tenía la cabeza un poco nublada. Su ropa y su pelo despeinado estaban empapados como si hubiera estado bajo la lluvia durante un buen rato. Sus hombros mojados temblaban y sus labios finos y cortados apenas se abrían para murmurar palabras. Jongin no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo, aún fisgoneando a través del hueco de la puerta, mientras el chico alcanzaba la cartera que sostenía entre los tobillos para sacar unos folios y dárselos a Kristopher. Jongin no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó sentado ahí, mirando impotente la cara pálida y los largos brazos y piernas de ese chico al que no reconocía. Entonces, alguien tras él carraspeó.

Jongin se puso en pie de un salto. Joonmyun lo estaba mirando con las cejas levantadas, pero en sus labios se entreveía una pequeña sonrisa cuando pasó junto a él y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un clic.

Un profundo suspiro se escapó de la garganta de Jongin. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en la biblioteca en ese momento. Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber el nombre de ese chico.

—¡Psst! ¡Jongin!

Jongdae había aparecido por la escalera, señalando hacia abajo con un cigarro apagado en la mano.

Jongin asintió y lo siguió.

 

 

—Este currículum es impresionante, para lo joven que eres.

Kristopher dejó que su mirada se desplazara de las hojas de papel que estaba sujetando hasta el chico que tenía enfrente, que se limitó a asentir con timidez. Era un chico desgarbado, con brazos delgados y piel pálida oculta por una cortina de pelo húmedo. Las oscuras sombras que había bajo sus ojos lo hacían parecer cansado y lastimero. Era un viaje muy largo desde Seúl, eso Kris lo sabía muy bien. Y no era agradable; el chico debía de estar exhausto.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

—Tus referencias también son más que suficientes. Tu familia anterior ha estado entrelazada con la mía durante siglos. Somos muy cercanos a nivel familiar, aunque no sea a nivel geográfico en estos momentos. Debiste de gustarles. —Bajó la mano para acariciar las orejas peludas de Jack—. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza para dejar tu trabajo y viajar hasta esta parte del mundo tan de repente?

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor. Su entrecejo se arrugó con arrepentimiento y un ligero matiz de dolor.

Kris levantó una mano y habló con voz suave.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora si no te sientes cómodo. Bueno, pareces más que capaz de cumplir un papel apropiado en Foxcombe. Me gustaría dejar que te unieras a nuestro servicio en período de prueba, para ver si te integras bien con el sistema que utilizamos. Si todo funciona como debe, no veo por qué no podrías convertirte en un residente permanente.

Jack le lamió los dedos con cariño.

—Hay ciertos prerrequisitos con los que tal vez no estuvieras familiarizado en tu puesto anterior. Es necesario que aprendas inglés para poder integrarte con éxito en la vecindad, como el resto del servicio. El señor Kim —señaló la puerta, donde Joonmyun estaba de pie— te contará más detalles sobre eso cuando estés instalado.

El chico volvió a asentir. No parecía ser de muchas palabras.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —inquirió Kris, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y quitándose las gafas.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces. —Se levantó de la silla y el desgarbado extraño lo imitó—. Si quieres seguir al señor Kim hasta las habitaciones del servicio, te enseñará dónde vas a dormir. Llamaré a Jongdae para que recoja el resto de tus cosas.

Después de un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por las gotas que golpeteaban contra el suelo, Joonmyun habló.

—En realidad, señor, eso es todo lo que llevaba cuando llegó.

—Oh. Ya veo. Muy bien.

Kris miró la cartera de cuero con compasión mientras el chico se pasaba el asa por encima del hombro y seguía a Joonmyun hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo, en apenas un susurro:

—Gracias, s-señor.

 

 

Jongin se levantó el cuello del abrigo y hundió la barbilla hacia el pecho. Él y Jongdae estaban cobijados junto a la puerta de atrás de la casa. El viento había empeorado, pero el hueco de la pared los protegía de lo peor.

Se frotó las manos fuertemente para salvar sus dedos de la congelación.

—¿Quién es, el chico nuevo?

—¿Ese por el que estabas babeando? —Jongdae sonrió, encendió su cigarro y le pasó el mechero a Jongin—. No tengo ni idea. Apareció en la puerta no hace mucho. Es guapete, eso te lo concedo. Estuve a punto de echarlo, pero… ya sabes cómo es el señor. Adoptaría a cualquiera que esté lo suficientemente empapado.

—¿Como a nosotros?

—Exacto. Como a nosotros. —Inhaló una bocanada de preciosa nicotina y espiró un río de humo en la brisa—. La casa no necesita más lacayos. No sé a qué está jugando.

—¿Crees que será un lacayo?

—Ya lo viste. Tiene la cara perfecta, la complexión… todo. No lo contratarían para ninguna otra cosa.

Jongin se quedó mirando la lluvia, pensativo. Jongdae tenía razón. Además, no había duda de que también era alto, lo parecía incluso estando sentado. Más alto que Jongdae, aunque eso no era difícil. Jongin intentó que la diversión no se le reflejara en la cara al pensar en las alzas que Jongdae metía en sus zapatos todas las mañanas. Nunca dejaría que superara esa vergüenza.

Un movimiento repentino en su visión periférica llamó la atención de Jongin. Yixing, el chófer, estaba cruzando el jardín hacia los establos, vestido con un gran abrigo y con un puñado de hojas verdes en la mano. Nunca hablaba mucho. Era chino, y el resto del servicio estaba compuesto por coreanos, por lo que sus conversaciones siempre estaban limitadas. Aunque siempre tenía un momento libre y una sonrisa amable si las necesitabas, y amaba a esos caballos más que a nada. Más que a su coche, incluso.

De hecho, la gran mayoría de empleados en Foxcombe eran extranjeros, y casi todos habían sido seleccionados en Seúl, con algunas excepciones como Yixing. Había sido deseo de Jessica Wu el rodearse de gente de su país para añadir un precioso nivel de familiaridad a una emigración al Oeste que ya de por sí era incómoda. El sueño de Kris de establecer un hogar multilingüe y multicultural en el sur de Inglaterra se había hecho realidad hacía apenas dos ciclos solares, y si los locales veían a alguno de ellos alguna vez, se trataba de un criado particularmente atrevido. La variedad de caras e idiomas en ese diminuto y tradicional pueblo ya los había sorprendido lo suficiente. Era algo con lo que aún estaban aprendiendo a convivir, unos mejor que otros.

Jongin se mordió el interior de la boca, pensando.

—A lo mejor está pensando en sustituirnos a alguno de nosotros por… ¿un ascenso?

Jongdae se giró para mirarlo y se apoyó de lado en la pared.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo que tal vez el señor ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a cierto puesto de  _ayuda de cámara_  que sigue vacante.

—¿Y crees que…?

—Ya llevamos casi dos años en este país. Él mismo nos explicó que no se sentía cómodo contratando un ayuda de cámara personal porque no nos conocía ni confiaba en ninguno de nosotros lo suficiente por aquel entonces. Ya ha pasado tiempo de sobra, y hay posibilidades de que te esté considerando  _a ti_  para el puesto. Eres el primer lacayo, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero Joonmyun tendrá más posibilidades, seguro.

—Joonmyun está cómodo con su puesto. Sin embargo,  _tú_  quieres algo más. Él lo sabe, estoy seguro.

—¿Y tú estarías de acuerdo con eso? ¿Te parecería bien que me llevara el título de ayuda de cámara? —preguntó Jongdae, escéptico, con una ceja levantada.

—Por supuesto. Quiero decir, no eres lo suficientemente alto para ser un lacayo decente de todas f… ¡ay!

Jongdae le había dado un codazo en las costillas en broma, clavándole el afilado codo entre los huesos y haciendo que Jongin lloriqueara contra la pared.

—Y eso no tiene nada que ver con cierto joven y recién llegado criado que ha llegado a Foxcombe y que se quedaría con mi puesto, ¿verdad?

Jongin sonrió y dio otra calada a su cigarro.

—En absoluto.

 

 

Era tarde y la Casa se estaba apagando. Ya habían recogido la mesa de la cena y lavado todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Ya no había nada que hacer para los criados salvo dormir y esperar otro amanecer.

Jongdae bajó por el pasillo masticando un trozo de jamón que había robado de la cocina cuando se paró a mitad. Joonmyun había aparecido por las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor y se dirigía hacia él. Jongdae se ocultó en la oscuridad rápidamente y lo observó con la respiración acelerada mientras el mayordomo giraba a la derecha y desaparecía.

Había una escalera de caracol oculta en la pared que llevaba a las habitaciones del servicio en el piso de arriba. Ahí era donde dormía el mayordomo, y el encargado de la ayuda de cámara, si lo había. Ahí era adonde Jongdae se veía retirándose cada noche en el futuro.

Pero no sólo por el título.

Salió de su escondite y continuó con su camino, pero no entró a su propia habitación compartida, donde Jongin estaba durmiendo sin preocupación alguna, sin duda. En lugar de eso, subió por las escaleras de caracol y siguió los pasos de Joonmyun, dando pasos tan silenciosos como podía. No era la primera vez que hacía esto.

Pero cada vez, rezaba porque fuera la última.

La puerta de Joonmyun estaba entreabierta. Una franja de luz amarilla se filtraba sobre el suelo donde Jongdae puso los pies, inclinando la cabeza lo justo para poder mirar el interior de la habitación sin mostrar demasiado de su rostro. Ya por costumbre se mantenía en silencio, invisible en la oscuridad, mientras Joonmyun se movía en la habitación iluminada. Y se movía de forma maravillosa. Cada sutil movimiento suyo tocaba una fibra en el corazón de Jongdae, la forma en que sus delicados dedos desabrochaban los botones de su chaqueta, la forma en que su chaleco se ajustaba al cuerpo delgado que ondulaba bajo el mismo, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando se concentraba… La lista era infinita y hacía que cada nervio de Jongdae se volviera loco.

Se había burlado de Jongin un montón de veces aquel día, por hacer justo lo que él estaba haciendo. Se había reído del chico por curiosear desde fuera de la puerta del chico nuevo y por pasar una y otra vez ante ella a propósito por si conseguía verlo. Se había reído y bromeado del patético adolescente enamorado que se sonrojaba con el mero recuerdo de ver al extraño en la biblioteca. Y todo el tiempo había sido un hipócrita. Todo el tiempo era él el que podría ser perfectamente el patético adolescente enamorado, mirando con impotencia desde la puerta.

Jongdae conocía su ritual nocturno a la perfección. Cada noche, Joonmyun se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. Después, se sentaba y sacaba del cajón superior izquierdo un libro encuadernado en cuero. Durante la siguiente media hora, se quedaba sentado y escribía, vestido sólo con una camisa lo suficientemente desabrochada como para dejar ver la suavidad de su pecho, y derramaba sus preciosos pensamientos sobre el papel.

_¿Escribes sobre mí en ese libro? ¿Es ahí donde guardas tu deseo por mí?_

_¿Es ahí donde escondes tus secretos?_

Con un suspiro, tapaba el bolígrafo y volvía a dejar el libro en su sitio. Entonces, Jongdae se encontraba aferrado aún más fuerte al marco de la puerta, conforme cada capa de ropa caía desde el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de Joonmyun hasta el suelo. Se lamía los labios y se mordía la lengua para soportar el dolor que crecía en su entrepierna ante la vista del cuerpo desnudo de Joonmyun, como una escultura de proporciones perfectas de antaño con la que se provocaba. La urgencia repentina de frotarse contra la dureza de la pared era casi insoportable.

_Algún día te diré que te amo, que te necesito._

_Y algún día, tú me lo dirás a mí._

Hasta que ese día llegara, sólo podía quedarse en la puerta y anhelar recorrer con sus dedos cada contorno de ese cuerpo brillante como una perla.

Como porcelana.

 

 

Había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, como cualquier otra noche.

Salvo porque esta noche no era como otra cualquiera. Esta noche, se despertó de repente por el sonido de gritos distantes que le llegó con el aire.

Jongin se quedó tumbado de lado un rato, aún medio dormido, mientras sus párpados se abrían. Sus oídos escuchaban sonidos ahogados desde el otro lado del pasillo, de alguien que gritaba en medio de la noche. Se giró para mirar la cama de Jongdae. El chico estaba profundamente dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba y su respiración resonaba en la habitación. No parecía que fuera a despertar. En su habitación sólo había tranquilidad. Pero los sonidos extraños no cesaban.

Salió de la cama en silencio, cogió una bata del armario para envolverse con ella y se asomó con curiosidad al pasillo. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza contra las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que los sonidos venían de la última habitación a la izquierda, la del chico nuevo. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero los quejidos ahogados era inconfundibles. Los pies de Jongin se quedaron congelados en el suelo, de repente.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Forzando a su cuerpo a moverse, Jongin fue de puntillas sobre la piedra fría y se quedó ante la habitación del chico, escuchando atentamente. Ya no le cabían dudas sobre los gemidos ahogados y el sonido de genuino dolor que vibraba en el interior. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Jongin giró el pomo y entró en la habitación.

El chico estaba solo, enredado en sus sábanas como si fueran una camisa de fuerza. Sus brazos estaban libres pero se aferraban a su cara mientras gritaba y sollozaba entre los dientes apretados. Su piel brillaba, cubierta de sudor frío, y Jongin se encontró de pronto junto a él, intentando aflojar la presa de las sábanas que lo ahogaban.

— _¡Haz que pare! ¡Haz que pare!_  —Era lo que el chico repetía sin cesar mientras sus dedos se agarraban a sus propias mejillas.

Jongin le tiró de las muñecas.

—¡Eh! ¡Despierta!  _¡Eh!_

Los ojos del chico acabaron por abrirse y sus manos empezaron a agitarse, movidas por el miedo; e intentó golpear a Jongin, que trataba desesperadamente de mantenerlo quieto. Pronto, los esfuerzos del chico se detuvieron y dejó caer los brazos. Sus grandes ojos empezaron a recorrer la habitación frenéticamente, confusos. Jongin le sacudió los hombros con suavidad.

—Mírame,  _mírame_. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Entre jadeos cortos y roncos que hacían cosquillas en la piel de Jongin, el chico dijo:

—Oh Sehun.

Jongin extendió la mano para encontrar la suya y entrelazó sus dedos largos sobre las sábanas.

—Está bien, Sehun, no tienes que tener miedo. Estoy aquí.

El chico asintió brevemente, con gratitud y comprensión, y volvió a cerrar los ojos poco a poco; aunque Jongin consiguió ver la luna creciente brillar reflejada en ellos desde la ventana. Sentía los latidos del corazón de Sehun en su piel, y conforme pasaban los minutos, empezaron a ralentizarse. No se movió ni una vez. Jongin se quedó a su lado, acariciándolo y haciendo círculos con el pulgar en la palma de Sehun, y esperó hasta que se quedó dormido.

_Sehun. Oh Sehun._

Cuando la mano de Sehun se relajó por fin, separó sus dedos a regañadientes y puso la mano del chico sobre su pecho. Se levantó para cerrar las cortinas y antes de que la luz de la luna desapareciera del todo, Jongin robó un par de preciosos instantes para apreciar la piel pálida y suave del chico.

Como porcelana.

 


	3. 2

Sehun no supo muy bien qué pensar cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Resultaba bastante confuso despertarse en una habitación desconocida a la que no recordaba haberse trasladado y con la cara de alguien a quien no reconocía pintada tras los párpados. Sus dedos recorrieron las líneas apenas visibles de sus manos, con la esperanza de reavivar algún recuerdo reciente. ¿Lo había soñado? ¿O había sido real? No estaba seguro de ello.

El señor Kim le había explicado que la mañana sería demasiado ajetreada como para comenzar su entrenamiento formal, así que como le habían mandado, Sehun cruzó los serpenteantes pasillos, esquivando las siluetas que pasaban apresuradas junto a él para que el mayordomo le encargara una tarea algo menos ardua.

Le tendió a Sehun una correa al final de la cual había atado un pastor alemán.

—Con que le des dos vueltas a los jardines debería bastar. No te alejes mucho, ¡no queremos que te pierdas en tu primer día!

El señor Kim le mostró una sonrisa amable y siguió con su camino, dejando a Sehun con la bestia peluda, que lo miraba con la boca abierta y la lengua brillante colgando hacia un lado.

—Quieren que saque al perro a pasear —murmuró para sí mismo, incrédulo. Tiró de la correa con suavidad y se dirigió a la puerta del servicio—. Por supuesto…

En cierto modo se sentía aliviado. Las mariposas de su estómago habían convertido su escaso desayuno en una masa densa que se aferraba a sus entrañas y hacía que sintiera todo su cuerpo pesado a causa de la preocupación. Foxcombe parecía funcionar como una máquina bien engrasada, y Sehun no podía permitirse ser el tornillo suelto que lo echara todo a perder. Desde luego, tenía experiencia, pero cada mansión era diferente y estar en un país extranjero lo hacía más distinto aún. Que lo despidieran no era una opción, y tampoco volver a casa. Ya no.

Pero podía hacerse cargo de pasear al perro sin problemas. No podía haber nada que saliera mal si la tarea era tan nimia.

O eso creía él.

Apenas había puesto un pie sobre la hierba cuando el cuerpo de Sehun se vio impulsado hacia atrás y sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo. El perro había decidido dejar de andar y se había tumbado. Para más inri, no importaba con cuánta fuerza tirara Sehun de la correa, seguía sin querer moverse.

Soltó aire a través de sus dientes apretados.

—No me hagas esto ahora, por favor.

Sehun clavó los talones en la tierra y tiró más fuerte, intentando que el animal volviera a ponerse de pie, pero éste se quedó sentado, mirándolo con ojos húmedos. Intentó silbarle, suavizar el tono de su voz y llamarlo dulcemente haciéndole señas con un dedo, pero nada funcionaba. Resopló, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Y entonces una voz sonó a su izquierda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Uno de los miembros del servicio estaba apoyado en el muro de la casa, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y tirando la ceniza de un cigarro al suelo.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —respondió Sehun.

Ahora intentar convencer al perro de que se moviera era un espectáculo vergonzoso por el que no quería tener que pasar. No ayudaba el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin ideas. Estuvo a punto de coger al perro en brazos y llevarlo así por los jardines pero probablemente los brazos se le romperían con el peso del animal, así que ignoró la idea.

Al final el desconocido se separó de la pared, tiró el cigarro al suelo y se acercó con zancadas largas y decididas. Había algo en esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban por encima del cuello subido de su abrigo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Necesitas esto. —Se sacó unos trozos de carne del bolsillo y la larga lengua del perro le recorrió los dedos alegremente—. A no ser que te llames Kristopher Wu, Jack no se mueve por menos que esto. —El desconocido le tendió la mano—. Soy Kim Jongin.

Sehun la estrechó.

—Oh Sehun.

—Lo sé.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Sehun conocía esa cara, la cara del extraño que se había inclinado sobre él en la oscuridad y que había calmado sus temores. Reconocería esos labios en cualquier parte. Se sintió en parte aliviado porque su encuentro no había sido cosa de su imaginación, y en parte sin aliento, porque sus manos seguían tocándose.

Sus dedos se separaron a la vez y Jongin sonrió antes de seguir caminando sobre el césped, con Jack pegado a los talones. Sehun dudó sobre qué hacer durante un momento y después trotó para ponerse a su altura. Una idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—Anoche… Lo siento si…

—No despertaste a nadie —cortó Jongin, aminorando el ritmo—. De todas formas yo sólo estaba dando cabezadas, no te preocupes.

Eso era una mentira, pero el porqué de esa mentira era un misterio. Sehun agachó la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el suelo ante sus pies.

—Me da miedo pensar en lo que debes de haber creído…

—Lo único que pensé fue que te podrías haber hecho daño. —Dejó de andar un momento para coger una ramita y la tiró en el aire para que Jack la atrapara—. ¿Te pasa… a menudo? ¿Haces mucho eso?

Sehun se mordió el labio. No estaba dispuesto a revelar sus secretos a alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero algo en la manera en que Jongin le había cogido de la mano hacía un momento y también la noche anterior le decía que, tal vez, era digno de confianza. Al menos como para contarle una parte de la verdad, la parte que podía manejar.

—Sólo a veces. Empeora mucho si estoy estresado, nervioso o enfadado antes de quedarme dormido. Últimamente me pasa mucho, pero pensé…

Se calló, sintiendo cómo la garganta se le tensaba.

—¿Pensaste qué? —preguntó Jongin, con genuina curiosidad. Sehun evitó su mirada.

—Nada. No importa.

Estaban acercándose al final de la extensión de césped bien cuidado. Había una franja de maleza que bordeaba los terrenos pero eso no detuvo sus pasos. Si Sehun hubiera mirado atrás, habría sido testigo de la maravilla que era Foxcombe, brillando bajo la luz del sol, lo suficientemente pequeña a la vista como para caber entre sus dedos índice y pulgar extendidos. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus estrechos ojos en Jongin y la parte de su cuello, de color miel, que se entreveía bajo su abrigo.

—¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Pesadillas?

Dejó que un suspiro se le escapara por los labios entreabiertos mientras Jongin lo guiaba hacia la espesura.

—Algo así.

  
♦♦♦ 

 

Los árboles estaban llenos de nuevos brotes. Jack metió la nariz entre las raíces retorcidas y cubiertas de moho, agitando alegremente la cola, mientras Jongin trepaba y saltaba entre ellas como si fuera una ninfa del bosque sin miedo a tropezar. A la vez, iba formulando una pregunta tras otra para Sehun, que estaba ocupado intentando asentar los pies de forma segura en el suelo irregular para no caerse de bruces.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Seúl.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Sehun se apoyó en el tronco grueso más cercano y clavó los dedos en la corteza para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Porque eres la novedad, es emocionante —dijo Jongin con una sonrisa—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos a nadie nuevo en Foxcombe. ¿No te gusta hablar sobre ti mismo?

—No mucho.

Ante eso, Jongin se rió y saltó a un claro de césped que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. El día estaba haciéndose un poco más cálido, así que se desabotonó el abrigo para dejar que el aire pasara por su pecho. Una suave brisa le alborotó el cabello y trajo consigo el fresco aroma de la primavera, de las pinceladas de azul y violeta que llenaban el suelo del bosque; campanillas y jacintos que luchaban por la luz neblinosa, aún relucientes con el rocío de la mañana.

Sehun frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tú. Eres tan… _misterioso_. Me gusta —dijo, sonriendo de forma traviesa, y el estómago de Sehun dio un salto mortal.

La sonrisa de Jongin se desvaneció de pronto.

—Espera. ¿Dónde está Jack? —Miró a su alrededor, buscando con los ojos entre el océano de verde y marrón—. Pensaba que lo tenías tú.

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—No, _tú_ estabas sosteniendo la correa, ¿no?

—Mierda —siseó Jongin—. ¡Jack! ¡Ven aquí, chico! ¡Jack! —Se ahuecó las manos ante la boca y empezó a gritar y silbar mientras se adentraba en la espesura. Sehun soltó una maldición y corrió tras él, esquivando a duras penas los nudos de las raíces y las rocas que sobresalían de la tierra.

Al final, con las voces ya roncas y las gargantas secas, vieron el pelaje de Jack entre la hierba. Pero no estaba solo. Dos chicos del pueblo estaban sonriendo y riendo y acariciándole el lomo y las orejas. Uno tenía el pelo castaño claro y grandes pecas sobre la nariz, y el otro tenía el pelo rubio, que brillaba dorado como el sol. Ambos alzaron la vista cuando Jongin y Sehun se acercaron y sus expresiones cambiaron. El poco color que tenían bajo la piel se desvaneció, sus grandes ojos se quedaron fijos en ellos, en silencio; después se miraron el uno al otro antes de salir corriendo.

—¿Por qué nos miran así? —preguntó Sehun.

—Probablemente ellos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta. Venga —Jongin le dio un suave codazo en las costillas—, volvamos a la Casa.

 

♦♦♦

 

Había algo en la manera en que Jongdae salió de la casa con los labios apretados y los puños cerrados que le dijo a Jongin que no estaba contento ni mucho menos.

—¿Dónde _demonios_ has estado? —El chico cogió a Jongin por el cuello del abrigo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta del servicio, furioso—. Estamos literalmente a minutos de servir el desayuno y tú estás por ahí pasando el rato Dios sabe dónde. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer mientras tú estabas por ahí, jugando en el maldito jardín? ¡Mira tus zapatos! Te lo juro, más te vale ir a limpiarte antes de que el señor te vea así, como si fueras un vagabundo, o serviré _tu cabeza en bandeja_.  
Jongdae siguió avanzando a zancadas por el pasillo del servicio con Jongin agarrado hasta que llegaron a su habitación compartida y tiró al menor dentro. A toda prisa, Jongin se quitó el abrigo, se limpió los zapatos y se alisó el pelo. Jongdae estaba esperando en la puerta cuando salió y volvió a aferrar su brazo para arrastrarlo a las cocinas.

—¡Ay! Jongdae, ¡eso duele! ¿Qué haces? _¡Suéltame!_ —se quejó Jongin ante los dedos que se clavaban en su piel.

—Como el primer lacayo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y como tu hermano mayor, es _mi privilegio_.

—Ni siquiera somos hermanos _de sangre_.

Tan pronto como las palabras se escaparon de su lengua, Jongin deseó poder absorberlas hasta que volvieran a bajar por su garganta. Sin embargo, se quedaron suspendidas en el aire entre ellos, mientras el rostro de Jongdae se entristecía y el dolor brillaba en sus ojos. Jongin extendió la mano pero Jongdae se apartó.

—Lo siento, Jongdae, no quería decir…

—Lleva esto al piso de arriba. —Jongdae le puso una bandeja de huevos y beicon en las manos y se escabulló entre la multitud de personal atareado.

A Jongin se le revolvió el estómago.

El día había empezado muy bien.

  
♦♦♦ 

 

Cuando le dieron su librea, Sehun quedó más que satisfecho. La camisa y el chaleco se ceñían a su silueta sin dejar de resultar cómodos, dejándole espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad. La chaqueta hacía que sus hombros parecieran más anchos, le hacía parecer mayor y más guapo, pensó. Jongin se había sentado en el borde de la cama vacía, estaba inclinado hacia adelante y miraba sus manos unidas ante él. Había estado pasando mucho tiempo en esa habitación últimamente, no es que Sehun tuviera queja alguna.

Aunque ver su cara tan a menudo lo distraía un poco.

—¿Qué opinas? Queda bien, ¿verdad? —Sehun se giró con los brazos abiertos para mostrarle su nuevo look.

Cuando Jongin hizo girar un dedo y Sehun obedeció, girándose sobre sí mismo, se tragó una risa que vibró en su garganta.

—Estás bien. Salvo por una cosa.

Se puso de pie y se acercó para arreglar la pajarita que descansaba bajo la barbilla de Sehun. La repentina cercanía hizo que Sehun contuviera el aliento y girara la cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

—No dejas de hacer el nudo torcido. Tienes que dejarla recta, ¿entendido?

—Recta. No torcida. Lo cojo —graznó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Y el pelo —Jongin le puso un mechón suelto tras la oreja y lo presionó hasta que se quedó en el sitio—. Tiene que estar siempre limpio y peinado, si no Joonmyun te cortará el cuello.

No estaba seguro de si se lo había imaginado, pero Sehun creía haber visto cómo los ojos de Jongin recorrían el espacio entre sus clavículas bajo el cuello de la camisa y la línea de su mandíbula antes de detenerse en su boca por un vertiginoso instante.

—Limpio y peinado —repitió—. He-hecho.

Se permitió una única mirada al par de labios que lo estaban provocando, tan cerca y aún así tan lejos de su piel, gruesos y ligeramente entreabiertos, y no puedo evitar darle vueltas a cómo sería sentir su calidez contra los suyos propios.

—Sehun… —murmuró Jongin. Su mano aún estaba sobre la oreja de Sehun.

Entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente y se separaron de un salto. El rostro angelical del señor Kim apareció tras ella.

—¿Estás listo?

—S-sí —balbuceó Sehun, la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. No tenía que darse la vuelta para ver a Jongin mordiéndose el labio para contener una sonrisa mientras él seguía al mayordomo sin decir ni una palabra.

 

♦♦♦

 

 El señor Kim lo guió por las escaleras del servicio, cruzaron el recibidor y entraron por fin a la enorme habitación adyacente al comedor. Ahora todo estaba en silencio, en la casa apenas se oía un murmullo. Pronto el eco del caos volvería a despertar en cuanto el gong de la cena sonara, pero aún no era el momento.

Sehun reconoció la habitación como la primera en la que había puesto los ojos aquella noche, cuando estaba calado hasta los huesos y tiritando de frío. Aunque apenas se había tomado el tiempo de absorberlo todo, estaba demasiado cansado. Madera oscura y unas cortinas de color esmeralda quedaron al descubierto bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. El señor Kim lo guió a la parte trasera de la habitación, donde había un enorme armario de cristal, alto y orgulloso. Una chica con el pelo largo y sedoso estaba sentada delante, limpiando su reluciente contenido. Alzó la vista y sonrió con timidez mientras ellos se acercaban.

—Esta es Seo Joohyun —dijo Joonmyun—. Suele encargarse de limpiar los preciosos objetos de la colección personal del señor. He pensado que podrías echarle una mano para ir habituándote a estas tareas.

Le tendió a Sehun un par de guantes blancos antes de marcharse. Sehun se los puso y dio un paso atrás para apreciar lo que había ante él. En cada uno de los tres estantes había varias piezas de porcelana, todas de tono pálido y decoradas con coloridos dibujos que representaban escenas de la naturaleza o el folclore. Había platos y jarras e incluso figuritas en forma de bailarinas con trajes que se movían como torbellinos al girar.

Se encontró con los ojos amables de Joohyun.

—Son bonitos, ¿verdad? —La chica le ofreció un paño.  
—Sí. Mucho.

Sehun abrió el compartimiento del centro y fue a coger un pequeño platillo decorado con nubes de color cerúleo y otros motivos.

—Ten cuidado. Son muy antiguos y _muy_ delicados.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Retiró el brazo y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿De dónde son?

—El sur de China. De Liling, en la provincia de Hunan, si no me equivoco. Se dice que algunos tienen cientos de años. Sin embargo, _ese_ —señaló el alto jarrón de la parte trasera del estante de en medio—, dicen que lo pintó el señor con sus propias manos.

Sehun extendió una mano enguantada para atraer el jarrón hacia sí y sujetarlo con cuidado. Recorrió el intricado dibujo con la punta de la uña bajo la tela, pinceladas de color carmesí y oro viejo brillaban sobre la superficie de reluciente marfil, y se retorcían en forma de una majestuosa criatura mística que enroscaba su largo cuerpo en torno al cuello del jarrón.

—Un dragón rojo. Es el símbolo del comercio de la familia Wu —explicó Joohyun, limpiando con cuidado la superficie de un plato de cerámica salpicado de flores y pájaros.

Arrugó el paño y empezó a limpiar el polvo de su perlado exterior.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre esto —observó Sehun.

—El señor es tan amable de dejar que el servicio tome prestados algunos de los libros de su biblioteca. De hecho, nos anima a hacerlo. Hay una sección entera dedicada a la historia de la porcelana y su fabricación. Se menciona a su familia más de un par de veces.

Sehun se tomó el tiempo de echar un vistazo y empaparse de la sabiduría que parecían derramarse de cada centímetro de las paredes de la biblioteca, fila tras fila de lomos de cuero impresos con títulos dorados que contenían páginas ajadas que esperaban ser leídas. Hacia el centro de la habitación, bajo una de las enormes ventanas, estaba el escritorio en el que lo habían entrevistado, donde había estado demasiado asustado como para soltar aunque fuera una sola palabra. Probablemente estaba demasiado ocupado intentando evitar que se le cerrara la garganta y que sus manos temblaran como para darse cuenta de todos los libros. Resultaba un poco intimidante.

—Tal vez lo intente otro día —musitó.

 

♦♦♦

 

Jongdae no era un idiota, de hecho, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía eran celos, y _dolían_.

Dolía ver a Jongin siguiendo a Sehun como un perrito… y ver cómo el perrito quería jugar también. Jongdae los había estado viendo flirtear durante unos días y ya era demasiado. No debería estar enfadado, debería alegrarse por su hermano pero era difícil. Ya llevaba dos años en Foxcombe… ¿por qué esto no le había pasado _a él_?

Siempre espiando desde las puertas, siempre robando miradas a través de la habitación, siempre intentando _impresionarlo_ con una sonrisa y un par de millas más… y seguía pasando desapercibido. Joonmyun nunca le prestaba la atención que él quería. Estaba empezando a afectarle, ser tan invisible.

Jongdae se sentó en la cama, con las piernas hacia un lado, y le dio vueltas a esos sentimientos por lo que parecía la milésima vez mientras las mismas imágenes le cruzaban la cabeza: Jongin y Sehun paseando por los jardines juntos en la primera mañana de Sehun, las miradas que intercambiaban cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, la forma en que Joonmyun ni siquiera alzaba la vista cuando le entregaba los periódicos planchados cada mañana… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que _hacer_?

_¿Por qué no podemos tener lo mismo que ellos?_

_¿Qué es lo que nos hace tan desafortunados?_

Suspirando, Jongdae coló la mano bajo el colchón y sacó un fajo de papel de carta y un bolígrafo, que mantenía ocultos de los ojos curiosos. Sabía que tenía que ser más obvio, sabía que _tenía_ que decir algo, _lo que fuera_ , pero no podía.

Al menos, no podía decírselo a Joonmyun a la cara.

En lugar de eso, le escribía cartas. No todos los días, ni siquiera eran cartas muy largas, pero cartas al fin y al cabo. Se sentaba bajo la luz titilante y plasmaba sus sentimientos con tinta sobre las hojas con la esperanza de que, algún día, sería capaz de entregarlas él mismo.

Tal vez entonces Joonmyun se giraría y murmuraría las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, Jongdae dio un bote y se metió el papel entre las piernas, pero era demasiado tarde. Jongin ya lo había visto.

Se quedó quieto en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿A quién le estás escribiendo?

—A nadie —mintió Jongdae. Y mentía muy mal.

Jongin suspiró, derrotado.

—Por favor, no me mientas. Ya te he pedido perdón por lo que dije.

Jongdae se aclaró la garganta y hundió las uñas en sus muslos. No quería mentir. Otra vez.

—A casa.

Ante eso, Jongin negó con la cabeza.

—Esta es nuestra casa ahora, Jongdae. Aquello no es nuestro hogar. No te hagas esto a ti mismo.

Jongdae asintió, pero sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

No tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

  
♦♦♦ 

 

Jongin lo tenía todo planeado.

Comió a toda velocidad y miró de reojo a Sehun engullir su propio guiso. No era cocina de gourmet, pero Jongin seguía sintiéndose agradecido por ella. La cocinera siempre lo hacía de maravilla con los recursos de los que disponía, sin importar lo poco que quedara para los criados. El caldo caliente consiguió aplacar las mariposas de su estómago aunque sólo fuera de forma temporal.

Porque esta noche, Jongin por fin tendría a Sehun sólo para él, sin ninguna distracción.

No es que no lo hubiera intentado ya. Había estado pegado literalmente a Sehun desde su primera semana en Foxcombe, no podía negarlo. Pero cualquier oportunidad que tenían para pasar algo de tiempo a solas siempre era interrumpida por Joonmyun o Jongdae o, incluso peor, la señora Kwon. Jongin empezaba a cansarse de que sus compañeros lo molestaran, como si todos estuvieran en su contra. Cada noche, cuando Sehun se marchaba a la cama, estaba a punto de colarse en su cuarto con él pero siempre se echaba atrás. Estaba condenado a ver cómo el señor Kim llevaba a Sehun de un trabajo a otro y a sentir la mirada de Jongdae fija en ellos, como si fuera un halcón. Pero esta noche no.

Cuando Sehun terminó su comida y se levantó de la mesa, Jongin se aseguró de hacer lo mismo. Cogió su cuenco, lo dejó en el fregadero y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

—¡Psst! —lo llamó con un gesto de la mano—. Tengo planes para esta noche. Reúnete conmigo cuando apaguen las luces, te estaré esperando en tu puerta. —Después de que Sehun lo mirara con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos y asintiera por fin, añadió una mano extendida—. ¿Prometido?

Sehun estrechó su mano, seguro y fuerte, y susurró:

—Lo prometo.

Jongin sintió cómo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban.

—Ese es el espíritu.

  
♦♦♦ 

 

Foxcombe tenía una historia, una historia muy larga. Muchos oscuros relatos habían pasado por los labios de los pueblerinos a lo largo de los siglos, convirtiéndose en fábulas terroríficas sin apenas una pizca de verdad. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que la gente las recordara y las pasara de generación en generación de propietarios y personal de servicio. Jongin quería iniciar a Sehun en su nuevo y precioso hogar a través de estas historias y, de ser posible, sacar alguna que otra carcajada de la experiencia.

Esperó que la respiración de Jongdae se regulara y que Joonmyun recorriera el pasillo, apagando todas las luces tras él. Cuando todo parecía tranquilo, Jongin salió de debajo de las sábanas y salió de puntillas por la puerta, con cuidado de cerrarla tan silenciosamente como le fue posible.

Se colocó ante la puerta de Sehun y esperó. Pasaron unos minutos y Jongin temió que el chico se hubiera quedado dormido. Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando finalmente se abrió y Jongin suspiró de alivio. Tan pronto como Sehun salió, Jongin le puso un dedo ante los labios.

—Sshh… —susurró antes de indicarle que lo siguiera.

Al final llegaron a la puerta del ala de las sirvientas. Jongin se sacó una larga llave del bolsillo y Sehun le tiró de la camisa, frenético.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estos son los dormitorios de las mujeres!

—Sólo estamos de paso —murmuró Jongin, quitándose la mano de Sehun de encima a desgana.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró con cuidado. Aunque la señora Kwon no dormía en la misma planta que las criadas, tenía un oído sobrenatural y los despellejaría vivos si los encontraba merodeando de noche con la llave que había robado de la oficina de Joonmyun.

La puerta que estaba buscando estaba al final del pasillo de las mujeres. Era antigua y crujía demasiado alto cuando la abrían. Jongin se encogió cuando el sonido retumbó por el pasillo vacío y rezó porque nadie se despertara. No pareció que nadie se moviera, así que de momento todo iba bien.

Todo estaba  oscuro como boca de lobo así que tuvo que fiarse de sus manos para guiarse. Echó una mano atrás hasta encontrar los dedos de Sehun y tiró de él suavemente, dando un paso tras otro e indicándole los escalones de piedra que los llevaban aún más abajo. Ninguno de los dos parecía respirar siquiera. El descenso no era largo pero sí empinado y lleno de curvas, así que Jongin iba acariciando la pared mientras caminaba para mantener el equilibrio, sin soltar la cálida mano de Sehun en ningún momento. Casi podía escuchar el corazón acelerado del chico nuevo reverberando contra sus costillas tras él.

Cuando llegaron al final, Jongin palpó la pared y cogió dos candelabros que había en la pared. Ya había estado aquí antes y siempre se aseguraba de dejarlos en el mismo sitio. Nadie además de él se atrevía a bajar tanto, así que apenas se usaban. Le pasó uno a Sehun para que sustituyera a su propia mano, y la metió en los bolsillos hasta encontrar las cerillas.

Encendió una y la inestable llama iluminó el rostro pálido de Sehun.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras Jongin encendía su candelabro.

—Echa un vistazo.

Sehun entrecerró los ojos y usó el fuego que llevaba en las manos para iluminar el espacio a su alrededor.

—Sólo es un pasillo, como el que hay arriba, como los dormitorios… —dijo, volviendo a mirar—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Jongin se encogió de hombros y siguió andando.

—Pensé que sería divertido.

Sehun estaba en lo cierto, era igual que el pasillo del piso de arriba, con puertas que llevaban a habitaciones desnudas a cada lado, pero este pasillo estaba vacío y no se usaba, y olía profundamente a humedad y moho en la oscuridad.

—Aquí también hubo dormitorios, hace tiempo. Hace un siglo, o así. —Jongin se giró dramáticamente, poniéndose la vela bajo la barbilla para bañar su cara con sombras tenebrosas—. Hasta que ocurrió algo _terrible_.

Sehun se sobresaltó pero sus ojos enseguida se entrecerraron, escépticos.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—¿Ah sí? —Jongin se acercó tanto al cuerpo de Sehun que podía sentir las cosquillas que le hacía su aliento contra la mejilla. Le susurró al oído—. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

—¡Yo no tengo mie…!

—¡Sshh! ¡Baja la voz! —Sus dedos volaron hasta los labios de Sehun por segunda vez, cerrándolos—. No queremos despertar _al fantasma_.

Sehun emitió el sonido que un ratón haría si lo pisaran y Jongin tuvo que resistir la tentación de reírse a carcajadas. Esto estaba resultando más divertido de lo que había imaginado. Le quitó la mano de los labios.

—La leyenda dice que se encerró en su habitación, en este pasillo, en medio de la noche… para quitarse la vida.

—¿Por… por qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Porque tenía el corazón roto, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría arrastrar a un hombre a un final tan _terrible_?

Sehun tragó saliva, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus pupilas dilatadas mientras sus ojos recorrían la oscuridad con ayuda del brillo débil de la vela. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y protegían los interiores yermos de las habitaciones de los ojos curiosos. Un par, sin embargo, se habían quedado medio abiertas para revelar las sombras que se ocultaban dentro.

—Y este fa-fantasma… ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Jongin asintió.

—Deambula por la Casa, de noche… buscando a su amor perdido…

Se quedó parado ante una de las habitaciones cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Sehun lo miró, expectante, pero el rostro de Jongin permaneció inexpresivo. Como esperaba, Sehun tragó saliva y dio un paso adelante para empujar la puerta con los dedos, levemente.

—¿Esta es… esta es su habitación? ¿Es aquí donde…?

Había un centenar de historias de fantasmas relacionadas con la Casa Foxcombe, y Jongin no se creía ni una de ellas. No le importaban los fantasmas ni los duendes ni los perros gigantes ni ninguna otra cosa que se les ocurriera a los pueblerinos. Sin embargo, lo que sí le importaba estaba ahora absorbiendo todas y cada una de sus palabras y entrando con paso tembloroso en una habitación que no se había usado en varias décadas. Nadie sabía por qué. Tal vez los dueños decidieron que no necesitaban tanto personal al fin y al cabo. Fuera como fuese, él nunca había visto un fantasma. Pero sí veía un chico con nariz fuerte y pómulos altos y una expresión permanentemente indiferente que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Foxcombe había resultado ser tan aburrida, tan predecible. Un enigma con unas clavículas de infarto era lo que Jongin quería, lo que Jongin necesitaba.

—Hace mucho frío —musitó Sehun, y sus manos temblorosas hicieron que la luz titilara—. ¿No te parece que de repente hace mucho, _mucho_ frío?

Jongin hizo una mueca traviesa y apagó su vela, hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

Sehun se giró.

—¿Jongin? ¿Jongin, dónde estás?

Su expresión de pánico no tenía precio, sus pequeños ojos de repente parecían redondos como platos, moviéndose de un lado a otro a causa del pánico; y su piel estaba casi traslúcida, sin rastro de sangre. Extendió la mano que sostenía el candelabro y buscó desesperadamente en la oscuridad.

—¡Esto no tiene gracia! _¡Jongin!_ —siseó.

Jongin tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no soltar una risita. Era demasiado adorable, perdido y confuso en la oscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar?

—V-voy en serio, Jongin, ¿dónde estás? —Se giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a caminar a toda prisa, desandando el camino que habían hecho. Jongin aprovechó esta oportunidad para seguirlo en silencio, y tan pronto como estuvo cerca de él…

Agarró la cintura de Sehun y susurró:

— _Sabía que tenías miedo_.

Sehun dio una patada al aire, casi tiró su candelabro y soltó un grito cuando Jongin lo tocó. Al verlo casi doblado de risa, Sehun frunció el ceño y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez.

_—¡Idiota!_ Pensaba que el fantasma te había cogido o algo, _¡imbécil!_

Jongin levantó los brazos.

—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Lo siento, en serio! —Pero no pudo mantener los brazos en alto mucho tiempo, el estómago le dolía de tanto reír y eso sólo enfureció aún más a Sehun.

Hasta que algo resonó en las escaleras y ambos se quedaron paralizados.

—¿Qué… qué ha sido ese ruido…?

Jongin se irguió. De pronto las cosas ya no parecían tan divertidas cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo tenían una vela encendida y que la oscuridad, tras un rato, resultaba sofocante.

—Seguro que sólo ha sido el viento, ce-cerrando una puerta. Nada más.

Sin embargo, cogió el brazo de Sehun y se hicieron hacia atrás hasta que sus espaldas tocaron la pared. Jongin no quería admitir que estaba temblando como loco, o que no podía dejar de jadear de puro pánico. Para calmar sus nervios, miró a un lado para ver cómo Sehun apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared, revelando un largo cuello y una nuez prominente. Brillaba ligeramente por el sudor. Fue suficiente para hacer que Jongin se olvidara del extraño sonido de la escalera, ahora estaba asustado por una razón completamente diferente.

Sehun lo vio mirarle. Cuando giró la cabeza, sus narices estaban a apenas un centímetro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás mirando?

—Estás muy mono cuando te asustas —musitó Jongin, levantando un solo dedo para acariciar la mandíbula de Sehun. Había esperado que se apartara ante el contacto, pero no lo hizo. Su piel era muy suave bajo el dedo calloso de Jongin. ¿Dónde había estado algo tan precioso durante toda su vida?

—¿Y tú? ¿No… tienes miedo? —Los ojos de Sehun bajaron hasta sus labios, sin duda alguna.

Jongin sintió que sonreía.

—Más del que crees.

Antes de que pudiera razonar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, o rendirse al miedo que habría ahogado cualquier deseo que ardiera en su pecho, Jongin agarró la barbilla de Sehun entre el pulgar y el índice y atrajo los labios del chico hasta los suyos.

Sus bocas se unieron, no de forma brusca, pero con decisión. Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Sehun en el momento en que cerró los ojos y rezó porque no se apartara. No lo hizo. De hecho, Sehun se apretó aún más contra el pecho de Jongin, ahora aferrándose a su costado con la mano que tenía libre y respirando agitadamente. Cuando sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas se deslizaron una sobre otra, Jongin lo empujó contra la pared y hundió una mano en su pelo, agarrándolo firmemente. Cada gemido que vibraba desde la garganta de Sehun enviaba una corriente hasta su entrepierna y Jongin sólo deseaba arrancar la ropa que cubría ese cuerpo esbelto y saborear cada centímetro.

Al final, los dedos de Sehun no pudieron seguir sosteniendo el candelabro, así que se cayó al suelo y la llama se apagó, dejando que sus cuerpos se fundieran uno con el otro en la oscuridad.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mayo florecía brillante y fresco con pensamientos y azafranes magentas repartidos entre el verde de la hierba. Jongdae sacó las manos de su chaqueta y levantó la cabeza para saborear los cálidos rayos de sol brillando sobre su piel. Ni una sola nube emborronaba el lienzo violeta que se extendía sobre él.

Suspiró con satisfacción. Era un buen día para ir a la iglesia.

El pueblo de Harting tenía únicamente una pequeña parroquia escondida entre las hileras de casas con techo de paja y la imagen que creaba parecía sacada de una postal: perfecta y pintoresca con hiedra por encima de sus antiguas fachadas. La iglesia era de finales del siglo XVI, construida con lo que parecían adoquines grises y marrones mal colocados, que se derrumbarían con cualquier ventisca fuerte, pero que se habían mantenido en pie durante 300 años. Era costumbre para la familia Wu y la mayoría del servicio visitar a San Gabriel cada domingo, algo en lo que Kristopher insistía para que pudiesen integrarse entre los locales y sus tradiciones. En invierno, era un infierno, cuando llegaba diciembre temías que el trasero se te quedase pegado al banco. Pero mayo era un buen mes, con buen tiempo y buenos rayos de sol que derretían hasta el más frío de los corazones. Mayo era el mes favorito de Jongdae para disfrutar de Inglaterra.

El único mes, si tenía que ser sincero. La verdad es que odiaría Inglaterra si no fuese porque las dos mitades de su corazón estaban plantadas en sus tierras.

Jongin caminaba unos metros por delante de él, un poco alejado de los demás, con la cara escondida en la oreja de Sehun. A Jongdae le recordaban un poco a los gatos en celo, y mentiría si dijese que no le hacía sentir una leve punzada de soledad.

Sin embargo, los claros rayos de sol hacían que todo fuese un poco más agradable. Como lo hizo la suave voz que vibró repentinamente en su oído.

— Jongdae, tengo un favor que pedirte.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado cuando vio la cara de Joonmyun tan cerca, tan inesperadamente. La mano del mayordomo se posó sobre su espalda, haciendo que cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizase mientras se sumergía en la imagen de ese inmaculado rostro bajo los rayos de sol.

—Cu-cualquier cosa, señor Kim —tartamudeó Jongdae.

—Los candelabros del comedor necesitan un poco más de brillo. Y lo mismo se podría decir de los de la entrada, la verdad. Si pudieses arreglarlos un poco como parte de tus tareas de esta tarde, sería muy útil.

—Por supuesto — asintió.

Joonmyun acarició suavemente su chaqueta y mostró una sonrisa agradecida que se tatuó en la retina de Jongdae, antes de que se adelantase caminando. Ahora, cada vez que parpadease, esos perfectos labios rosas sonriendo con gratitud aparecerían brillantes detrás de sus párpados. El mayordomo se juntó con unas cuantas chicas del servicio y comenzó a hablar animadamente mientras gesticulaba dramáticamente. Jongdae todavía sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda.

 _Podrías pedirme que hiciese cualquier cosa, y lo haría,_ susurró en su mente.

_Cualquier cosa._

 

♦♦♦

 

La comida se sirvió a su hora, para deleite de Kris. Como siempre, su estómago estaba preparado para digerirse a sí mismo después de un tedioso servicio en San Gabriel. El anciano pastor casi no podía pronunciar los textos correctamente, debido a su barbilla temblorosa y la falta de sus gafas de lectura. Cada semana dudaba de si era una decisión correcta que la asistencia a la iglesia fuese obligatoria para la mayoría de sus empleados, quienes casi no podían entender el inglés bien pronunciado, así que mucho menos el de un señor cansado y anciano. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo mejor. Si quería que la gente nativa de Harting llegase a aceptar su exótica «especie» como parte de su ridículamente pequeña y cerrada comunidad, dejarse ver por la iglesia era primordial. Simplemente deseaba que fuese un poco menos _aburrido._

—Gracias, Jongdae —asintió agradecidamente mientras que el criado retiraba su silla y él se sentaba a la mesa. Definitivamente, siempre observaba los esfuerzos del chico. Jongdae parecía poseer un gesto permanente de amabilidad en la boca y una disposición accesible que hacía a Kris considerar su futuro como criado. Quizás podría cargar con más responsabilidad. Creó una nota mental en su cabeza para reflexionar sobre esa posibilidad una vez que los negocios de la semana terminasen.

Joonmyun se adelantó y le acercó el correo que no había leído durante sus días fuera de la casa. Era realmente agotador a veces, ir y venir continuamente desde Londres y por los alrededores de Sussex. Adoraba los domingos, sólo por la libertad de descansar de verdad que le ofrecían.

Jessica entró a la habitación poco después y un entusiasta Jongin le ofreció un asiento. Ella apenas levantó la mirada y se sentó sin decir una palabra. El criado les dejó para servir la comida y el glorioso aroma de los diminutos solomillos de ternera impregnados en una salsa española inundó la habitación, mientras que atormentaba las papilas gustativas de Kris. Miró a su esposa con un infantil nerviosismo por la comida, pero ella seguía sin levantar la vista. En su lugar, Kris ojeó el montón en sus manos y se paró.

—Oh. Esta es para ti.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras la recogía con sus delicados dedos. Se notaba con certeza que no estaba esperando ninguna carta. Una vez abierta, desdobló el papel y leyó con atención las palabras, con una expresión sombría que hizo que el ambiente en la mesa se ensombreciera también. Hacia el final del texto, sus labios se habían apretado tanto que no superaban el grosor de un cabello, y lanzó el papel hacia un lado.

El tenedor de Kris se quedó suspendido en el aire por encima del plato mientras que esperaba una explicación, pero la boca de Jessica sólo se abrió para tomar un sorbo de su té.

Carraspeó.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Su mejilla tembló, posando con cuidado la taza sobre su plato.

—Soojung nos hará una visita el mes que viene.

—Oh. —Kris posó los cubiertos sobre la vajilla de porcelana con un leve tintineo. Los asuntos que tenían que ver con su infame hermana pequeña siempre debían tratarse con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias de su boda—. ¿Ha especificado alguna razón?

Jessica respiró a través de sus apretados dientes.

—Para explorar las vistas y sonidos de Londres, supuestamente. Con un _invitado._ —El veneno de sus palabras era más que evidente, se hacía eco sobre el servicio de mesa.

—Pero no vivimos ni mucho menos cerca de Londres —pensó Kris.

—Viene a traernos problemas, a eso es a lo que viene —soltó Jessica. Sus nudillos palidecieron.

—¿Quién es el invitado?

—Un misterio, no lo menciona. Aunque me puedo hacer una idea de quién es.

Kris esperó a que se explicase mientras Jessica tomaba otro trago de su té negro. Después de tomar aire por un momento, continuó.

—Madre me contó la semana pasada que sus recientes… _escapadas_ en Nueva York causaron un gran escándalo que la relacionaba con el heredero de cierta fortuna en diamantes.

Kris se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿No te referirás a...?

—El mismo. Se dice que han estado saliendo juntos por Seúl desde aquella vez y ahora están pensando en Europa. Es _vergonzoso._ —Soltó la última palabra con desprecio, señalando el fin de la conversación y cortando su desayuno con movimientos bruscos y disgustados.

Kris asintió con la cabeza.

—Totalmente. Por supuesto.

Y así terminó. No hubo más conversación, no se dijo ni una palabra más; incluso después de que Jessica se tranquilizase al final de la comida y se retirase a su cuarto, con la boca firmemente cerrada  y fruncida en la comisura de los labios.

Kris suspiró profundamente y se reclinó en su silla, desalentado.

Por lo menos había algo interesante por lo que esperar.

 

♦♦♦

Su frío sándwich rebosante de restos de grasienta ternera no tenía nada que ver con el paraíso que había comido el Señor, pero satisfacía el hambre de Jongdae de la misma manera. Se movió a su lugar favorito, en la parte exterior de la puerta trasera, y palmeó sus bolsillos buscando los cigarrillos pero sin encontrar nada. Resopló enfadado, a punto de volver adentro otra vez para buscar los malditos cigarrillos, cuando una mano apareció delante de su cara sujetando uno entre sus bronceados dedos.

Jongin sonrió.

—¿Buscando uno de estos?

—Dame eso. —Lanzó a su hermano una media sonrisa y se lo quitó de las manos—. Seguramente sea uno de los míos.

—No puedes demostrar nada —bromeó, encendiendo su propio cigarrillo y pasándole las cerillas.

Jongdae soltó una risa. Echaba de menos estos momentos.

—El mes que viene va a ser interesante —pensó. Ahora había nubes en el cielo, pero no suficientes para tapar los rayos del sol. Daría cualquier cosa por tumbarse en el césped el resto del día y verlas pasar, pero había trabajo por hacer. Siempre había trabajo para un criado.

Jongin asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Eso he oído. Me pregunto quién será el misterioso invitado.

—Según lo que han dicho, probablemente sea un nuevo mujeriego adinerado. Nada de lo que preocuparnos.

—Lo que tú digas —Jongin se apoyó en la pared y sacudió la ceniza de su cigarro en el suelo—. Deberías hablar con él —comentó después de un largo silencio.

A Jongdae no le hizo falta preguntar a quién se refería.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Jongin se giró, de forma que sólo estaba apoyado con un hombro.

—Porque no quiero que esto se vuelva contra nosotros. Eres mi hermano y significas muchísimo para mí, de verdad… pero ahora Sehun también es parte de mi vida. Ha sido un gran… amigo estas últimas semanas. Significaría mucho para mí si os llevaseis bien.

_Ni siquiera somos hermanos de sangre._

Esas palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza, aunque rezaba todos los días por que desaparecieran. Jongin nunca las había dicho en serio. Demonios, el chico hablaba muy mal algunas veces, Jongdae  lo sabía muy bien. Le había tocado sufrirlo durante casi toda su vida. Ahora, los ojos que le miraban brillaban con la misma ilusión ante un futuro prometedor como hace dos años, y culparle por algo era prácticamente imposible. « _¡Será una aventura!»_ , había gritado en aquella transcendental mañana de marzo en Seúl, con 18 años recién cumplidos y repleto de sueños y posibilidades. Señalaba el tablón de anuncios con tanto entusiasmo que Jongdae tuvo que retirarle la mano.

Emigraría a la otra punta del mundo por esos ojos.

Jongdae suspiró mientras recordaba ese momento.

—Vale. Lo intentaré. Por ti.

—Gracias —Jongin le agarró del brazo, agradecido, intentando evitar que una gran sonrisa se mostrase en su cara.

—Vale, no hace falta que te pongas _ñoño_ … —Jongdae se rió, librándose del apretón del otro— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Jongin se encogió de hombros.

—Ojalá lo supiera.

 

Jongdae cantaba para sí mismo mientras arreglaba los candelabros, asegurándose de apretar el trapo en cada grieta y esquina difícil para librarlas del polvo y del desgaste.

No era un trabajo para los criados, más bien lo era para las sirvientas. De hecho, normalmente eran las pequeñas manos de Joohyun las que se ocupaban de sacar brillo a las piezas delicadas de Foxcombe, pero a Jongdae no le importaba. Joonmyun se lo había pedido personalmente y él todavía temblaba recordando todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Se castigó mentalmente por seguir pensando en la sensación de las puntas de los dedos de Joonmyun recorriendo la tela de su chaqueta, pero no lo podía evitar. Le motivaba para hacer que la decoración brillase como nunca.

Acababa de terminar y estaba en la entrada cuando vio a Joonmyun caminar por el pasillo desde la sala común y entrar en la biblioteca.

Jongdae se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante de cuánto quería y necesitaba seguirle hacia ese habitación. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría improvisar y crear una conversación sin convertirse en un manojo de nervios como tantas otras veces le había pasado? ¿Había significado esa caricia todo lo que él deseaba? Era obvio que sólo había una forma de descubrir la verdad, pero sus pies no se querían mover.

Hasta que escuchó las risas que provenían del interior de la habitación.

La curiosidad fue todo lo que necesitó para que sus piernas se pusiesen en movimiento. No solo había escuchado la risa melódica de Joonmyun escaparse de la habitación, también oyó la de una chica. Jongdae se acercó para observar desde el espacio que creaban las bisagras de la puerta, una posición a la que estaba más que acostumbrado. Lo que vio hizo que su vientre diera un doloroso vuelco.

_Oh._

Joonmyun estaba inclinado encima de una aplicada Joohyun, que tenía un libro abierto encima de la mesa. Según lo que Jongdae podía escuchar, él estaba pronunciando algunas palabras en inglés y ella se las repetía. De vez en cuando, los dos estallaban en risas por la mala pronunciación de Joohyun, mientras él le corregía educadamente. De repente, ella se colocó tímidamente un mechón de su largo y oscuro pelo detrás de la oreja, y él se inclinó un poco más para subrayar algo en las páginas del libro, rozando muy de cerca su cuello. Incluso en la penumbra, era fácil apreciar cómo el rubor brillaba en las redondas mejillas de Joohyun.

Lo que aprisionaba el pecho de Jongdae en ese momento le hacía sentir como si una docena de espinas de rosas se clavasen tan fuertemente que no podía respirar. Nunca se había parado a pensar ni por un momento que pudiese haber alguien más, que _habría_ alguien más. En su mente sólo existían ellos dos; puede que no en ese momento, pero sí algún día. Algún día en el futuro, cuando él admitiese su amor en voz alta y esperase a oír lo mismo en esos perfectos labios. No había sitio para nadie más. No había sitio para _ella._

Y aún así, ella era la que estaba prácticamente apoyada contra su brazo, contemplándole por encima de su barbilla y riéndose tímidamente con cada palabra, mientras que Jongdae miraba a través de la fina capa de realidad que le mantenía apartado de su ángel.

Era como si el mismo destino hubiese tejido los hilos de seda con sus largos y delgados dedos y hubiese lanzado la red sobre el espacio que había entre ellos. Sin importar cuán arduamente intentes romperla, las delicadas cuerdas se clavan, curvan y enredan en tu piel con la fuerza de un diamante, siempre sin romperse, hasta que estás impotentemente cubierto, sin esperanzas de poder liberarte de ellas. Era sofocante.

Así es como se siente uno al amar a alguien a escondidas.

Y _dolía._

  
♦♦♦

  

—Dile a Yixing que prepare el coche para las siete y media. Quiero partir temprano.

—Sí, señor. ¿Algo más?

Kris murmuró, pensativo, mientras él y Joonmyun paseaban por el pasillo.

—Leeré el Times con el desayuno mañana, y asegúrate de pedirle unas cuantas de esas deliciosas tortitas a la cocinera de mi parte. Las que llevaban arándanos y miel de la semana pasada eran divinas. —La boca se le hacía agua sólo con recordarlas. Estaba seguro de que incluso Jessica había sonreído ante su sabor.

—Desde luego, señor. ¿Eso es todo por hoy?

—Eso creo. Buenas noches, señor Kim.

—Buenas noches, señor. —Joonmyun hizo una reverencia y se retiró por el pasillo.

La mano de Kris había permanecido en el pomo de la puerta durante un instante, sin abrirla. Su intención era acostarse temprano pero algo lo poseyó y lo hizo seguir caminando. El pasillo de la primera planta serpenteaba hasta llegar a la habitación privada de Jessica. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visitado tan tarde. Sus labios se curvaron con el recuerdo de ellos dos en Seúl, apenas capaces de resistir más, con manos traviesas y ese brillo en los ojos de ella que le decía que no podía esperar hasta su noche de bodas. Esos días quedaban muy atrás, ahora. Ella apenas le hablaba.

—Vuelve a mí, Jessie —suspiró contra el marco de la puerta—. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír así.

Se culpaba a sí mismo. Siempre se culpaba a sí mismo.

No sabía qué hacer.

 

♦♦♦

 Escribir su carta esa noche fue un poco más que doloroso, pero estaba decidido a no mencionar el nombre de ella.

_¿Es esa persona con la que sueñas por las noches? ¿Es esa persona la que hace que se te acelere el corazón como tú haces con el mío?_

_Necesito saberlo o moriré._

Cuando pones todo tu empeño en no pensar en algo, de repente es la única cosa que tu cerebro consigue encajar tras tus ojos, proyectando esa realidad que no quieres ver y te sientes débil, mareado, con el recuerdo constante de lo que no puedes dejar de ver.

Jongdae apretó el bolígrafo tan fuerte que sus dedos palidecieron mientras escribía las últimas palabras. Por si fuera poco, no dejaba de analizar meticulosamente sus recuerdos, buscando pistas de que los dos estuvieran juntos. ¿Se había sentado con ella en San Gabriel? ¿Había caminado a su lado durante el regreso a la casa? ¿Habían intercambiado miradas sugerentes o habían hablado en susurros cuando nadie se daba cuenta? Jongdae no podía evitar preguntarse si había estado tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de las señales. ¿Dónde había estado su mente todo el tiempo?

Bueno, sabía la respuesta a eso.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro entre los labios y dobló el folio, lo metió en un sobre como siempre hacía y lo selló. Estaba destinada a unirse al resto de las cartas que estaban escondidos bajo su colchón, y nunca las leerían otros ojos que no fueran los suyos o los de Joonmyun. Si es que algún día reunía el valor para enviarlas.

¿Qué es lo que vería en ella? Era guapa, desde luego, pero _tan simple…_ Un ángel como él merecía a alguien impresionante, y no es que Jongdae se incluyera en esa categoría. Pero una belleza de otro mundo como Joonmyun nunca se enamoraría de un simple mortal, ¿verdad? A ella le encantaba leer, que era sin duda el talón de Aquiles de Joonmyun. También era simpática, y complaciente con todo el mundo. Jongdae descubrió que estaba sintiendo resentimiento por una persona con la que apenas había hablado en los dos años que llevaba trabajando en la Casa. Esto era lo que el deseo le provocaba cuando vio que su único deseo estaba cruzando un cielo completamente distinto.

En lugar de seguir torturándose con esa imagen, decidió alterarla un poco. ¿Qué habría hecho él en esa situación, con Joonmyun tan cerca de él e inclinándose sobre su hombro? Su piel pálida habría brillado sobre su barbilla y el cuello de su camisa y Jongdae estaba seguro de que no habría podido concentrarse en ninguna lección de inglés. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte interna de los muslos.

Se movió en la cama, tumbándose sobre el delgado edredón y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Jongin estaba fuera, seguramente tonteando con el tal Sehun, que apenas le dirigía la palabra a ningún otro. Tenía habitación para él solo, para disfrutar de sus fantasías prohibidas y olvidarse de la realidad durante un rato.

Jongdae deslizó una mano hasta su entrepierna y empezó a acariciar la tela de sus pantalones con resolución. No le llevó mucho tiempo tener una erección, no con el pensamiento de la piel provocadora de Joonmyun y las miradas imaginarias que le echaría cuando cometiera incesantes errores. Para Jongdae nunca había sido fácil aprender inglés, y Joonmyun encontraba sus esfuerzos entrañables, o quizá incluso adorables. Al menos, en sus fantasías lo hacía. Jongdae sonreía y le tocaba el brazo de forma juguetona y, en esa realidad alternativa, sus rostros se encontrarían a sólo centímetros de distancia y él tendría la audacia suficiente para presionar sus labios fuertemente contra la boca de su profesor. Joonmyun no se apartaría. Sus ojos se abrirían por la sorpresa antes de cerrarse despacio y pronto los libros estarían tirados por el suelo, olvidados mientras sus bocas se abrían al contacto del otro.

La ropa de Joonmyun no duraría mucho tiempo puesta, no con los dedos ansiosos de Jongdae. Se la arrancaría si tuviera que hacerlo, la suya propia también; cualquier cosa para hacer desaparecer esa barrera final entre sus cuerpos y poder rozar el pecho del otro con el suyo. Anhelaba lamer esas deliciosas clavículas y pellizcar los pezones y pronto el Jongdae de la realidad estaba envolviendo con los dedos su erección dentro de su ropa interior e imaginándose que era la mano de Joonmyun la que lo hacía con urgencias secretas mientras un par de labios gemían en su cuello.

Jongdae esperaría que fuera tímido al principio, tal vez incluso algo precavido. Para romper su reticencia, empujaría al mayordomo contra la mesa de madera y recorrería su torso salpicándolo de besos antes de alcanzar sus caderas y cerrar los labios en torno al miembro salado de Joonmyun. Se desharía en atenciones con su longitud y tentaría la punta una y otra vez hasta que Joonmyun echara la cabeza hacia atrás y hundiera los dedos en el pelo de Jongdae. Al final sería demasiado para ese ángel no tan inocente, que separaría a regañadientes la boca de Jongdae de su entrepierna y lo pondría sobre la mesa para ocuparse de él, penetrándolo con fuerza, con la cara tensa y gotas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes, y palabras como «te necesito» se derramarían de su boca mientras Jongdae clavaba los dedos en la espalda de Joonmyun hasta que…

Un gemido ahogado vibró en su garganta al arquearse sobre el colchón, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y viendo las estrellas mientras su cálida semilla goteaba sobre sus dedos. Jadeó sin aliento con la boca abierta y acarició su miembro por última vez, aferrándose a las sábanas con la mano que tenía libre y disfrutando del orgasmo. Tenía un leve calambre en la pantorrilla por haber estado tan tenso pero no le importaba. Había valido la pena por ver, aunque sólo fuera un segundo, el atisbo de los ojos lujuriosos de Joonmyun mientras eyaculaba dentro de él.

Jongdae no podía esperar a que llegara el día en que ocurriera de verdad.

 

 

Jongdae suspiró con frustración y se giró sobre sí mismo. Era tarde, demasiado tarde para seguir lidiando con esa inquietud; pero no importaba cuánto se esforzara, no podía dormir. Tenía la boca seca y sentía como si su lengua estuviera cubierta de arena pero la jarra que había junto a su cama estaba vacía de agua. Así como la de Jongin, cosa que no lo sorprendió en absoluto. Hacía días que no dormía en esa habitación. A regañadientes, Jongdae sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso una bata con la intención de ir a hurtadillas a las cocinas. El suelo de piedra, como bloques de hielo bajo sus pies, hacía que sus dedos se retorcieran incómodamente por el frío. Apenas había avanzado dos pasos cuando una melodía apenas audible, como el cantar de un pájaro, le llegó a los oídos en la oscuridad.

Un piano.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Sabía de quién se trataba.

Usando los dedos, se guió por la escalera del servicio hasta que llegó al gran salón de Foxcombe. Parecía que la música provenía de la sala común, donde podía imaginarse el piano, orgulloso, junto a la ventana. La puerta estaba medio abierta y, justo antes de echar un vistazo, Jongdae se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Desde luego, era Joonmyun el que estaba sentado ante el glorioso instrumento, inclinado sobre las teclas que acariciaba con tanta habilidad. Su silueta quedaba enmarcada por la luz de la luna y una solitaria llama parpadeaba débilmente en la estancia, así que había un pálido halo a su alrededor.

Jongdae sabía que no podía seguir haciendo esto. Espiar desde las puertas sólo le causaba más dolor innecesario que presionaba contra sus costillas y la presión empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte. No era sano mirar con tanto anhelo lo que no podía tener, lo que no podía abrazar. Quizá una vez terminara de escribir sus cartas se permitiría poseer tales sentimientos, pero por ahora sólo herían su corazón capa a capa. Hizo ademán de girarse y desaparecer escaleras abajo otra vez, pero perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente y tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta para no caer. Naturalmente, esto hizo que la puerta chirriara y Joonmyun dejó de tocar y giró la cabeza.

El mayordomo miró con curiosidad en su dirección.

—¿Jongdae? ¿Eres tú?

Un peso se asentó como plomo en su estómago.

—P-perdón por molestar, no quería…

—No seas ridículo —dijo Joonmyun con una risita. Dio unas palmadas al sitio que había junto a él en el banco del piano, invitándolo—. Ven.

Sorprendentemente, Jongdae no dudó. Cruzó la distancia que los separaba en silencio y se sentó en el banco. Joonmyun volvió a dar unas palmaditas para indicarle que se acercara más porque había dejado un hueco muy grande entre ellos, y se deslizó con timidez hasta que sus piernas casi se tocaron. Los movimientos de los dedos del mayordomo lo tenían hipnotizado.

—La melodía es… preciosa.

—¿Sabes tocar?

Jongdae negó con la cabeza.

—No muy bien. —Era una humilde mentira.

Incluso en la oscuridad, la sonrisa tímida de Joonmyun brillaba más de lo que podría soñar cualquier estrella.

—Deja que te enseñe.

Extendió la mano para agarrar los dedos temblorosos de Jongdae, posando los suyos sobre ellos para guiar sus movimientos. Levantó las manos de los dos hasta ponerlas sobre las teclas y apretó sobre las uñas de Jongdae para hacerlas cantar bajo su tacto, haciendo brotar un bello sonido que hizo eco en el aire. Jongdae reconoció la canción como la favorita de Joonmyun, la que siempre tocaba tarde por la noche, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era su origen. Quizá el propio mayordomo la había compuesto. Era así de perfecto.

Jongdae estaba seguro de que su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que resonaba entre los suaves sonidos del piano. Sus labios y su boca estaban secos porque no podía cerrarlos, aún no. No mientras Joonmyun estuviera tocándolo así, acariciando sus dedos y sujetando su mano con tanta delicadeza. Cada nota que tocaba también tocaba una fibra en su alma.

—¿Ves? No es difícil. Tienes un talento nato —dijo Joonmyun con una sonrisa.

—Sólo cuando tú me sujetas.

Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad casi total y el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes. No se arrepentía de las palabras que había dicho, ni siquiera de una.

—Sólo cuando yo te sujeto… —dijo el mayordomo, pensativo, volviendo a centrarse en la música.

Pero no lo soltó.

 

♦♦♦

 

— _¡Ey! ¡Despierta!_ ¡Soy yo!

—¿Q-qué?

Sehun abrió los ojos de repente. Jongin estaba inclinado sobre él, sus manos agarraban fuertemente sus muñecas para sujetarle. Cuando sintió sus bronceados dedos apretando su piel, y sin alguna duda, creando débiles marcas rojas, se relajó un poco y murmuró:

—Jongin, yo…

—Shh, soy yo. —Repitió con voz relajante, acariciándole la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

Sehun tragó saliva a través de su seca garganta.

—Sí… Eso creo… ¿Estaba…?

Jongin asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, estabas… teniendo espasmos y gritando. Otra vez.

Sehun volvió a cerrar los ojos por un momento. Los intensos recuerdos pasaron otra vez por su cabeza y se retorcieron dolorosamente alrededor de su garganta. ¿Había visto realmente lo que había visto? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y las náuseas aparecieron en su estomago.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las bellas facciones de Jongin calmaron sus frenéticos pensamientos.

—Gracias —suspiró.

—No pasa nada. —Jongin le besó cariñosamente en la frente, dejando una sensación de cosquilleo en la zona en la que se habían posado sus labios, y volvió a su cama colocada en la otra parte de la habitación. Últimamente, había dormido muchos días allí. Su excusa era la seguridad de Sehun, pero éste esperaba que fuese algo más que eso. Sus  juguetones besos y traviesas manos le daban otra idea, pero Jongin siempre dormía en la otra cama como un caballero.

Sin embargo, hoy no era una noche para ser educado. Las pesadillas cada vez se volvían más nítidas, más intensas, como siempre hacían después de cierto tiempo. Todo se estaba esclareciendo y eso aterrorizaba por completo a Sehun.

—¿Jongin? —murmuró.

—¿Sí? —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Puedes… dormir en esta cama hoy? ¿Conmigo?

Se oyó el movimiento de las sábanas.

—C-claro. Por supuesto.

Jongin volvió a salir de su cama mientras que Sehun se giraba para tumbarse de lado, y a continuación sintió los movimientos del otro para acomodarse detrás de él, agarrando con sus largos brazos la cintura de Sehun. Se sentía seguro en la calidez que despedía el cuerpo de Jongin, que estaba acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

La suave voz de Jongin rompió el silencio.

—Estas pesadillas que tienes… ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Cuando Sehun no contestó, sintió cómo Jongin se apoyaba en sus codos para inclinarse hacia él.

—Sehun, ¿qué ves?

Casi sintió dolor cuando se mordió la lengua, pero forzó a sus temblorosos labios a susurrarlo contra su almohada.

— _Fuego._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_El humo le rodeaba. Por todas partes._

_Subía por las paredes como dedos afilados que arañaban el papel de las paredes. Sentía cómo llegaba al fondo de su garganta mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, desesperado por oxígeno, tosiendo y escupiendo. Le picaban los ojos por el humo. El calor vibraba en el aire tóxico. No tenía ninguna mano libre para cubrirse la boca y proteger sus pulmones porque sus puños estaban demasiado ocupados en golpear incansablemente la puerta situada delante de él. También estaba gritando, gritando y chillando por encima de las vivas llamas, golpeando la madera con las palmas de las manos hasta que le magulló la piel, y tirando con todas sus fuerzas del pomo de la puerta que apenas giraba._

_Cada vez hacía más calor…_

_Cada vez había más humo…_

  

—¿Sehun? ¿Estás… bien?

Sehun se despertó aturdido y vio a Jongdae mirándolo asustado, con una ceja levantada.

Asintió rápidamente.

—S-sí, estoy bien.

Intentó fijar su nublada vista en lo que tenía delante. Había varias botellas de vino alineadas, relativamente parecidas entre ellas, con una caligrafía indistinguible en inglés que se extendía al frente de la botella. ¿O era francés? No estaba muy seguro. Pero de todas formas, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Sus manos flotaron en el aire durante un momento, sin coger nada, hasta que Jongdae dio un paso al frente.

—Coge esta, la que está más a la derecha. —Jongdae se inclinó y rodeó con sus dedos el cuello de la botella, levantándola y cogiéndola por debajo—. Al Señor sólo le gusta tomar vino seco y amargo con la ternera.

Ah, sí. Era la cena. Sehun estaba sirviendo la cena.

La aceptó agradecido.

—Seco y amargo con ternera. Cierto. Gracias.

Sehun le sonrió tímidamente y se giró para irse. El número de palabras que se habían dirigido el uno al otro desde que había empezado a trabajar en Foxcombe se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, y no necesitaba el ambiente incómodo para sentirse aún más nervioso. Los ojos curiosos de Jongdae se clavaron en su nuca.

Nada más girar la esquina, Sehun utilizó una de sus temblorosas manos para apoyarse contra el muro y respirar profundamente, relajando su pecho. Ahora los sueños se habían vuelto más frecuentes, más realistas. Y lo peor de todo, estaban empezando a molestarle durante el día. Prácticamente podía sentir el humo en su lengua y oler el pánico que rezumaba su piel. Pero esas manos… ¿eran las suyas? Bajó la cabeza para mirarlas, girándolas una y otra vez. No sabía. Las líneas que lo definían no eran muy claras.

Todavía.

 

Kristopher se sentó en su lugar habitual, presidiendo la mesa, mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba a su lado. Una gran variedad de platos siguieron al plato principal, con una deliciosa selección de varios acompañamientos y verduras junto a la reluciente carne. Se relamió con satisfacción y el estómago de Sehun rugió ante ese paraíso que no podía tocar.

Joonmyun entró y Kris giró la cabeza levemente para hablarle.

—¿Hemos recibido confirmación de la visita de Soojung?

El mayordomo asintió.

—Sí, señor. Su respuesta llegó esta mañana.

—¿Y en qué fecha debemos esperar su llegada?

—El 17, señor.

—Excelente. Eso nos da bastante tiempo para preparar la casa para recibir compañía. —Kris miró expectante a lo largo de la mesa y hacia la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Jessica? ¿No va a cenar hoy?

—La señora pidió que le sirviéramos la cena en su habitación. Por ahora —explicó Joonmyun con tristeza, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

—Oh. Entiendo —dijo Kris, aunque era difícil no notar el tono de decepción en su voz.

Simplemente suspiró ante su plato y comenzó a comer.

El reino empezaba a parecer extremadamente pequeño con un solitario rey sentado en su trono.

  
♦♦♦ 

 

—¿Cómo lo llevas? Lo de trabajar aquí en Foxcombe, quiero decir.

Era el primer intento de Jongdae de establecer conversación con el nuevo criado, tal y como le había prometido a su hermano, que ya no estaba tan animado. Criadas y cocineros se movían ajetreadamente a su alrededor en la ocupada cocina para limpiar después de la cena, y algunos de ellos se estaban sentando a la mesa para comer, riendo y haciendo bromas, engullendo con alegría los restos de comida. Sehun y él amontonaron los platos sucios en el fregadero.

—Bien, gracias.

No era un chico de muchas palabras, eso desde luego. La única vez que se le veía mover los labios era cuando estaba con Jongin, y el simple pensamiento hizo que a Jongdae se le revolviese el estómago, pero lo ignoró. Estaba a punto de dar por perdida la posibilidad de crear algún tipo de relación con el joven criado, cuando brotó de los labios del chico la promesa de una conversación.

—Creo que no le gusto mucho a la Señora.

Jongdae soltó una carcajada.

—Yo no me lo tomaría como algo personal. Se comporta así con todo el mundo.

Los finos labios de Sehun se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Pareces sorprendido —continuó Jongdae—. ¿No te ha contado Jongin la historia de la familia Wu?

Sehun negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

—No le he preguntado. No quería tentar a la suerte con este tipo de cosas tan pronto.

—Un chico inteligente. —Jongdae sacó una banqueta de debajo de la mesa y se sentó en ella—. Quizá va siendo hora de que alguien te informe, ahora que ya eres prácticamente parte del mobiliario.

Casi podía ver cómo Sehun se animaba y abría los oídos con interés mientras imitaba sus movimientos y cogía una silla para sentarse. Sus cabezas se acercaron.

—La Señora odia este lugar y siempre lo ha hecho, desde que llegamos —comenzó Jongdae, recorriendo con los ojos la ruidosa cocina para asegurarse que nadie les estaba haciendo caso—. Como resultado, su expresión _negativa_ se ha vuelto algo normal. Así es como afecta un lugar como este a una persona.

—¿Un lugar como este? ¿A ti tampoco te gusta? —preguntó Sehun en voz baja.

—Estoy aquí por necesidad y por Jongin. Nada más.

Esa frase cogió por sorpresa al joven, pero no se movió.

—¿Por qué está aquí la señora si lo odia tanto?

—Sigue a su marido a cualquier sitio, por supuesto. Los negocios de la familia del señor lo trajeron a Inglaterra, y con ello a toda la casa —Jongdae bajó aún más la voz, convirtiéndose en un murmullo ante el bullicio—. Pero creo que los abortos fueron la gota que colmó el vaso.

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Abortos?

—Es algo que casi todos sabemos… pero di una sola palabra a alguien y tendrás muchas preguntas que contestar.

Una vez que el chico asintió, indicando que lo comprendía, continuó.

—Los esfuerzos para tener un heredero de su fortuna han sido frustrados, de momento. Quizá sea debido al estrés de mudarse a un lugar tan lejano de su casa, quizá por alguna otra cosa, pero su señora todavía no ha tenido un embarazo exitoso. Hasta que eso ocurra… me temo que no será más amable.

Sehun se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos.

—Es comprensible, supongo.

Jongdae coincidió con él.

—Desde luego. Totalmente comprensible.

 

♦♦♦

 

Esa noche, algo brillaba dentro de los muros de Foxcombe y Kristopher lo sentía en lo más profundo de sus huesos.

La luna llena, una esfera pálida suspendida en un lienzo negro, se levantaba por encima de las Colinas del Sur y brillaba vivamente entre las oscurecidas ventanas de la biblioteca. Kris quitó el cerrojo de la vitrina y alcanzó el gran jarrón del fondo. Lo agarró en sus manos, girando su suave superficie una y otra vez para apreciar su mejor trabajo manual. Le había llevado muchas horas pintar meticulosamente las escamas con tanta precisión, y sonrió al recordarlo. Un dragón rojo, la bestia de las leyendas y el símbolo del éxito de su familia. Había cuentos de dragones en Inglaterra, pero no eran esos mismos dragones. Esos dragones eran repugnantes monstruos que respiraban fuego, con grandes patas que destruían ciudades con una sola bocanada de aire y que eran asesinados por valientes caballeros. No tenían nada que ver con las majestuosas criaturas con cuerpos que se movían como el agua de las fábulas chinas. De repente se sintió nostálgico, volvió a poner el jarrón en su sitio con un suspiro y se fue.

Cuando deambulaba por la entrada para dirigirse a la gran escalera, Kris vio a Joonmyun apagando las luces para, probablemente, irse a la cama.

 —Buenas noches, señor Kim —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Que duerma bien, señor.

 

Era tarde y las extremidades le pesaban, y en la intimidad de su habitación encendió un par de velas y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.  Había instalado electricidad en la mayoría de la casa, pero todavía disfrutaba más de las acogedoras y parpadeantes llamas que de las rigurosas bombillas. Jessica normalmente se reía de lo tradicional que era, pero a él no le importaba. En cualquier caso, disfrutaba del placer que suponía que su mujer se riese cariñosamente de él.

Estaba desabotonándose la camisa cuando la puerta chirrió al abrirse. Kris se giró y vio, cerrando la puerta tras ella, a la otra mitad de su corazón vestida con una fina bata de seda. No dijo nada, se quedó allí mirándolo con el cabello peinado en rizos sueltos cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, tiró del cinturón que se posaba sobre su cintura y la bata cayó al suelo formando brillantes ondas que revelaban la gloria que era su desnuda piel con un brillo cálido y delicado.

La boca se le secó considerablemente y por un momento estaba seguro de que era incapaz de hablar, pero finalmente consiguió decir con voz ronca:

—Jessica, ¿qué…?

—Quiero intentarlo otra vez. Estoy preparada —le cortó —. Te necesito, Kris.

Su vulnerable mirada brilló a través de sus ojos que bailaban a la luz del fuego.

No necesitaba que se lo repitiese.

En dos pasos ya estaba allí, sosteniendo su preciosa cara entre las manos y posando sus ilusionados labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue dulce y cariñoso como el sol que se alza en junio, hasta que el reprimido deseo de Jessica lo acercó más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos acabasen en su cintura desnuda. Hacía mucho que no sentía su suave piel bajo sus dedos, que no se abría camino entre las amplias curvas de su cintura y de su pecho, que no saboreaba su cálido aliento contra su boca. Poder volver a hacerlo era como estar en el paraíso.

Jessica se apartó, con las mejillas levemente coloradas, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kris para llevarlo hasta la cama. El destello de sus ojos reflejaba el amor de unos años atrás, cuando ambos eran adolescentes locamente enamorados e incapaces de quitarse las curiosas manos de encima mutuamente. El corazón de Kris latía desesperadamente contra sus costillas mientras Jessica se tumbaba sobre las sábanas y lo llevaba con ella, oprimiéndola contra la cama.

Y pronto el hielo que había congelado los deseos de su alma se derritió en sus manos.

 

♦♦♦

 

El servicio ya se había retirado a sus habitaciones y Jongdae decidió pasearse por los pasillos por puro aburrimiento e ingenua esperanza de encontrarse con cierto mayordomo, si tenía suerte. Un poco más abajo de las cocinas estaba la oficina de Joonmyun, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y la luz no se filtraba por debajo. A su derecha había otra puerta, que estaba abierta. Era la bodega, cuya llave sólo podía tener el mayordomo. El corazón de Jongdae bailó.

Pero cuando se coló por la puerta, volvió a hundirse en su pecho. No era Joonmyun el que estaba ahí dentro.

—¿Jongin?

—¡Jongdae…!

El joven se giró, con la culpabilidad claramente reflejada en la cara y una sola botella agarrada.

Jongdae frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Y-yo… eh… —Sus ojos volaban entre el rostro de su hermano y la botella que llevaba en las manos, y después suspiró—. Por favor, no me delates, Jongdae, _por favor_. Déjame ir, sólo esta vez.

La boca de Jongdae se abrió de par en par.

—¿Sólo esta vez? ¡Te he pasado miles de cosas!

—¡Es blanco! —dijo, a la desesperada—. ¡El señor no bebe vino blanco, y lo sabes! Acabará aquí, cogiendo polvo, olvidada…

Después de un largo silencio durante el cual los dos se miraron fijamente, Jongdae levantó las manos y resopló.

—De acuerdo, está bien. ¡Pero sal de aquí tan rápido como puedas y _no bebas mucho_!

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Jongin cuando se lanzó hacia adelante para darle palmaditas agradecidas en el hombro era contagiosa.

—Eres el mejor hermano que podría desear.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Jongdae, divertido. Extendió una mano, con la palma hacia arriba—. Ahora dame la llave.

Jongin fingió no saber de lo que hablaba pero al final se vio derrotado y se sacó una llave antigua del bolsillo y la puso en la mano de Jongdae antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sus alegres pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo.

El chico tenía unos dedos hábiles y extremadamente rápidos, todo el mundo lo sabía. Sin duda había sacado las llaves del despacho del mayordomo cuando este no estaba mirando, como todas las demás llaves a las que había conseguido ponerles la mano encima. Nadie había explorado los rincones escondidos de Foxcombe tanto como Jongin, ningún otro conocía tantos de sus secretos.

Jongdae le dio unas vueltas entre los dedos a la oxidada llave y giró sobre sus talones para escapar de ahí antes de que alguien lo pillara cuando…

—¿Jongdae?

La silueta de Joonmyun se alzaba orgullosa, llena de curiosidad, en el umbral de la puerta.

Jongdae tragó saliva.

Estaba en un aprieto.

 

♦♦♦

 

—¿Adónde vamos? —gimoteó Sehun.

—Ya lo verás. —Jongin lo guiaba a través del camino de entrada y hacia la extensión de hierba, con una linterna que titilaba en una mano y la botella de vino sujeta bajo el brazo.

—Oh, Dios. —Sehun se detuvo en seco—. No me estarás llevando a otra de tus cazas de fantasmas, ¿verdad?

Jongin no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Por lo que recuerdo, disfrutaste bastante con la última —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa al más joven.

—Pero _no_ disfruté con que me dejaras solo en la oscuridad y que hicieras que casi se me saliera el corazón del pecho. —Sus pies siguieron avanzando, haciendo crujir las piedras.

—Te prometo que esta vez _no_ te estoy llevando a cazar fantasmas. ¿Confías en mí? —Jongin extendió la mano.

—No —dijo, pero aceptó la mano que le ofrecía igualmente.

—A lo mejor un trago de esto te ayuda. —Jongin se sacó la botella de debajo del brazo y la puso contra el pecho de Sehun—. Bebe, pequeño criado.

—¿A quién llamas «pequeño»? Soy más alto que tú… —murmuró, y Jongin ahogó una carcajada mientras Sehun descorchaba la botella, olía con curiosidad y daba un sorbo. Tras tragar, arrugó la nariz.

—¿Te gusta?

—No está mal —dijo Sehun, pasándole de nuevo la botella—. Un poco dulce.

—¿Ahora eres un entendido en vinos? —bromeó Jongin, y la recompensa fue un manotazo en su hombro—. Seguramente esto cuesta más que nuestro sueldo de un mes, así que disfrútalo.

—¿El Señor no se dará cuenta de que ha desaparecido? ¿O el señor Kim, tal vez?

—El Señor odia el vino blanco pero como no se deben rechazar regalos de hombres de negocios ricos, los acepta amablemente y los almacena de por vida en la bodega; esas botellas nunca se abren. Jongdae se encargará del señor Kim. Me cubre las espaldas.

Sehun asintió y volvió a coger la botella para dar un trago, repentinamente libre de toda culpabilidad.

—Pero en serio, ¿adónde vamos? Si seguimos así acabaremos en el bosque.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jongin.

— _Exacto_.

 

♦♦♦

 

—¡Señor Kim! ¡Puedo explicárselo! —Jongdae se metió la llave en el bolsillo a toda prisa y se limpió el sudor de las manos frotándolas en su chaleco—. Es sólo que… mmm… verá, el caso es…

Pero Joonmyun levantó una mano.

— _Relájate_ , Jongdae. No me molesta que estés aquí.

—Ah. De acuerdo entonces. —Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y dejó los brazos caer a sus lados, incómodo.

Joonmyun echó un vistazo a las estanterías con las manos unidas tras la espalda.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—Perdón, ¿qué?

Señaló con un gesto de su cabeza hacia las botellas.

—Con el vino. ¿Eres un hombre de vino blanco o tinto?

—Mmm… me da lo mismo, la verdad. El vino no es exactamente mi especialidad. Tomo cualquiera que pueda conseguir.

Joonmyun se rió.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. —Extendió una mano y sacó una sola botella, sujetándola por el cuello con gesto cuidadoso—. ¿Puedo tentarte?

—¿A-ahora? Claro.

Con dedos nerviosos que temblaban un poco, Jongdae alcanzó un par de vasos de vino de uno de los estantes más altos mientras Joonmyun descorchaba la botella. El líquido pálido cayó en la copa y su placentero aroma atormentó la nariz de Jongdae. Aunque sólo había tomado un trago se sintió algo mareado, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no era todo culpa del vino.

Joonmyun levantó la copa hacia adelante para que brindaran.

—Creo que todo el mundo se merece una noche libre de cuando en cuando, una oportunidad para dejarse llevar. Salud.

—Salud —repitió Jongdae, incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de Joonmyun mientras bebía el vino.

No podía estar más de acuerdo.

 

♦♦♦

 

Los rayos de luz de luna se filtraban a través del follaje y cubrían el suelo de un color pálido. Las mariposas nocturnas bailaban en las franjas de luz y Jongin se las apartó de la cara a medida que se adentraban en el océano de helechos y ramas que se coloreaban de dorado por la vela que se balanceaba en su mano. A veces se oía algo crujir con fuerza en algún arbusto a su lado y Sehun ahogaba un grito, y de repente caminaba más cerca de Jongin. Caminaron más y más adentro del bosque, sobre troncos cubiertos de musgo caídos por alguna tormenta y madrigueras, hasta que emergió ante ellos un claro que casi brillaba con la luz de la luna. Todo estaba bañado de plata, incluyendo el rostro de Sehun, que ya era pálido en sus mejores días pero ahora tenía un brillo etéreo, como el de los príncipes elfos de las leyendas del pueblo.

—Aquí es donde vinimos con Jack, ¿no? Recuerdo esas raíces.

Uno de los árboles había crecido hasta ser anormalmente alto y grueso, con un tronco tan grande que un hombre no podía rodearlo con los brazos. Sobre él, un laberinto de raíces serpenteaba desde el suelo irregular de su base, como lombrices que entrelazaran sus cuerpos. Cada una de ellas salía del tronco tan gruesa como una silla y acababa siendo tan fina como un lápiz hasta desaparecer en el suelo.

—¿Y seguro que no hay ningún fantasma por aquí cerca? —preguntó Sehun, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos.

Jongin negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo el hijo difunto del guardabosques, al que le gusta deambular cuando hay luna llena entr… _¡Ay!_

Sehun había vuelto a golpearle el brazo.

—¡No tiene gracia!

—Tiene un poco de gracia —dijo, riendo y frotándose el brazo donde el joven lo había golpeado—. De hecho, creo que es adorable que tengas miedo de los fantasmas.

—Son gente muerta, ¿quién no lo tendría? —preguntó Sehun como si fuera algo obvio, y Jongin suspiró, derrotado.

—Los fantasmas y esas cosas no existen. Sólo son personajes de historias para asustar a los niños. Deja de preocuparte.

—Si tú lo dices… —La voz de Sehun se fue apagando cuando empezó a explorar la zona, empapándose de la belleza sobrenatural del bosque cubierto por la luz de la luna. A Jongin le dolía el corazón de anhelo al ver su cuerpo esbelto adentrarse con cuidado entre la vegetación.

Nunca se había enamorado de nadie tan rápido o con tanta intensidad como ahora, y cada latido de su corazón reverberaba con tanta fuerza como el anterior. Había un misterio tras los ojos de Sehun y una dulzura sorprendente tras su actitud fría que hacía que Jongin quisiera, _deseara_ cada vez más. Al fin y al cabo él no era un dios y no podía entender cómo cualquier mortal podría resistirse al perfil principesco de Sehun y a su delgada cintura que se curvaba sólo un poco, lo justo para encajar perfectamente bajo sus dedos. Su piel suave y sus carnosos labios eran suficientes para mantener la vista de Jongin fija en una dirección, sin atreverse a desviarla porque de todas formas, no había ninguna otra cosa que le interesara. Rezó en silencio, pidiendo que Sehun sintiera lo mismo.

Y si tenía que juzgar por sus besos, desde luego que lo hacía.

Jongin se inclinó y balanceó la lámpara sobre el suelo, echando un vistazo entre las hojas a las pequeñas flores que asomaban por los huecos, y una voz resonó desde el otro lado del claro.

—Te gusta mucho Inglaterra, ¿no?

Sehun había estado observándolo, apoyado contra el tronco de un abedul con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Hay algo por lo que no debería gustarme? Es como si la hubieran sacado de un cuento de hadas. —Volvió a ponerse en pie—. Y está a kilómetros y kilómetros y _kilómetros_ de Seúl. Justo donde quiero estar.

—¿Por qué?

El gesto de Jongin se tornó grave.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿El qué?

—Tú nunca me cuentas nada de tu pasado. ¿Por qué debería hablarte del mío?

—En eso tienes razón. —Sehun se separó del árbol y se acercó a él.

—Hagamos un trato —dijo Jongin, agarrándolo de la mano—. No haré preguntas. Tú tampoco. Viviremos en el presente, en el _ahora_ , y nos olvidaremos de todo lo demás. Empezaremos de nuevo. _Esta noche_. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante—. ¿Qué te parece?

Los labios de Sehun se curvaron con una inusual sonrisa.

—Perfecto.

Iba a besarlo en ese momento, besarlo bajo la luna llena y decirle con el lenguaje de los latidos de su corazón cuánto significaba para él…

Pero entonces los cielos se abrieron.

Sehun hizo una mueca, poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué…? ¡Pero si el cielo estaba despejado hace un momento!

—¡Bienvenido a Inglaterra! —exclamó Jongin, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de las grandes gotas que caían sobre su piel. Sehun tiró de sus manos en un intento de escapar—. ¡Eh! ¿Adónde te crees que vas?

—¿A cubierto, quizás? ¡Estoy empapado! —Pero Jongin no soltó sus dedos, al contrario, lo arrastró de nuevo a su lado.

—¡Es purificante! —Podía sentir el agua atravesando su ropa pero no le importaba, no cuando el pelo mojado de Sehun lo hacía parecer un perrito abandonado—. Para limpiar nuestros pecados.

Sehun miró hacia el cielo, pensativo.

—Hará falta algo más que agua.

—Esta noche no. —Agarró el mentón de Sehun con los dedos para que mirara al frente. Sus narices se rozaban y ronroneó contra sus labios—: _Ahora bésame, maldita sea_.

Había algo poético en besarse bajo la lluvia, con el agua que resbalaba sobre piel cálida y que se derramaba entre torpes lametones y lenguas fuera de control. Jongin estaba sorprendido de que el agua no saliera de sus mejillas en forma de vapor por lo rápido que bombeaba la sangre en ellas mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo la camisa de Sehun para pegarse a su piel. Sus uñas dibujaron medias lunas en la cintura del chico y le llevó un esfuerzo considerable no desgarrarle la ropa.

Pronto Sehun estaba temblando por el frío a medida que se levantaba más viento, y Jongin se separó de él a regañadientes.

—Vamos —musitó, frotando las manos por los brazos de Sehun de arriba abajo y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el enorme abedul.

Las raíces estaban resbaladizas pero atravesaron el laberinto con pies de plomo para trepar hacia la parte superior. Cuando estaban bajo las ramas secas del árbol, goteando por todas partes, Jongin presionó una mano contra el pecho agitado de Sehun y lo obligó a recostarse sobre el tronco. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Jongin se ensanchara aún más. Poco después, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en una nebulosa de suaves gruñidos y empezaron a frotar sus caderas entre sí. Jongin levantó los brazos de Sehun para aprisionarlos contra el áspero tronco. Éste gimió cuando las partes puntiagudas se clavaron en el dorso de sus manos y Jongin atacó su cuello, besando y lamiendo hasta llegar a sus clavículas.

—Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró mientras acariciaba los hombros de Sehun con la nariz—. Tan hermoso…

Soltó sus brazos para desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sehun, uno por uno hasta que su pecho desnudo asomó por la abertura. Rozó con el dedo uno de los pezones del chico sin vacilar y se inclinó para tomar el otro con su boca, lamiéndolo mientras Sehun gemía bajo su tacto. Jongin podía sentir cómo su entrepierna se endurecía  y sus muslos temblaron.

—Jongin… —gimió Sehun.

Deslizándose hacia abajo, Jongin cubrió el estómago de Sehun de besos, siguiendo su línea alba hasta el borde de sus pantalones donde sus dedos ansiosos tiraron del primer botón, pero Sehun lo sujetó por los hombros.

—E-espera…

Su flequillo mojado enmarcaba el rostro pálido de Sehun. Habría parecido mucho más joven e inocente si no fuera por el hambre que se apreciaba en sus ojos al encontrarse con la mirada de Jongin, suspendido sobre su entrepierna. Después de un instante, soltó aire y asintió con la cabeza para darle permiso. Jongin se lamió los labios con expectación mientras gruesas gotas de agua se escapaban de los confines de las ramas sobre sus cabezas y caían al suelo a su alrededor.

Con un hábil movimiento, la tela se abrió y Jongin sujetó el miembro de Sehun con firmeza. Después de un par de suaves caricias para acelerar el corazón del joven, deslizó una lengua húmeda sobre su impresionante longitud para hacer que la piel venosa destellara bajo su boca. Sehun gimió, levantando las caderas con deseo y aferrándose con más fuerza al tronco del árbol. Cuando consideró que los sonidos de impaciencia de Sehun eran suficientes, Jongin deslizó sus labios sobre la punta y hundió las mejillas para crear presión, rodeándolo con la lengua a la vez.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Sehun, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y hundiendo una mano en el pelo de Jongin. El suelo irregular se clavaba en sus rodillas pero apenas lo sentía ya, no con el miembro de Sehun deslizándose contra el interior de su mejilla mientras el chico suspiraba y jadeaba y soltaba maldiciones al aire del bosque. Verlo temblar así sólo hizo que Jongin chupara con más fuerza, acelerara el ritmo y sujetara más fuerte a Sehun para hacerlo retorcerse de placer y aferrar su cabeza con una fuerza sorprendente. Le ponía mucho más ver al chico perder el control de sí mismo.

—J-joder, Jongin, no puedo…

Con un movimiento final, Jongin se detuvo por un momento para lamer uno de sus dedos y llevarlo detrás de Sehun para juguetear con su entrada, presionando con firmeza y deslizando suavemente la punta del dedo en su interior. Fue suficiente para hacer que Sehun gritara, con las sienes brillantes de sudor mientras los labios de Jongin seguían haciendo su magia, moviéndose sin cesar hasta que la punta tocaba la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Al final, fue demasiado.

—Joder, me voy a…

El miembro de Sehun se estremeció y su cálida semilla se derramó en la boca de Jongin. Tragó rápidamente, manteniendo el ritmo de sus labios enrojecidos y relajando los movimientos de su lengua. El cuerpo del chico se sacudió con un último espasmo y se inclinó contra la superficie áspera, respirando agitadamente y con la cabeza agachada. Satisfecho por su habilidad, Jongin liberó su boca y estiró sus extremidades doloridas en el suelo húmedo, sonriendo como un felino.

Sehun lo miró a los ojos.

—No me mires así —jadeó.

—¿Así cómo? —Jongin se hizo el tonto.

—Como si acabaras de cazar a tu primera presa.

Jongin se rió y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, cariñosamente.

—No seas ridículo.

Y ahí, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, Jongin saboreó lo que de verdad hacía que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

 

♦♦♦

 

—La señora Fletcher.

—Ni por todas las joyas del Palacio de Buckingham. —Joonmyun pensó durante un rato haciendo un mohín—. ¿La señora… Tullet?

Jongdae retorció la cara con gesto de disgusto.

—¡Tiene 87 años y apenas se tiene en pie! —De repente, la cara se le iluminó con expresión traviesa—. ¡La señora _Kwon_!

Ante eso Joonmyun casi se ahogó con el trago que acababa de beber, y empezó a toser mientras Jongdae se carcajeaba, satisfecho. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar las risas que hacían eco entre las paredes.

—¡Sshh! ¡Te va a oír! —suplicó el mayordomo, bajando la voz—. Esa mujer tiene unos sentidos sobrenaturales.

Jongdae inclinó la cabeza para musitar entre dientes.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una mujer? ¿Le has visto el bigote?

—¡Para ya o me voy a ahogar! —dijo Joonmyun, intentando sofocar su risa mientras se agarraba el pecho y su otra mano caía sobre la pierna de Jongdae. La decepción le revolvió las entrañas cuando volvió a separarla.

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda apoyada contra la pared blanca y había una botella vacía un poco más lejos, usada y olvidada. Un par de vasos de vino habían sido suficientes para mitigar la tensión y hacer que todo pareciera hilarante, sobre todo cuando empezaron a intentar emparejarse con las mujeres de la Casa y del pueblo. A Jongdae le dolía el estómago de la risa y Joonmyun incluso se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa del calor que sentía. Jongdae intentó con todas sus fuerzas no fijar la vista en esa franja de piel pálida que había ante él. En lugar de eso, soltó un largo y ebrio suspiro mientras su cabeza retumbaba.

—De todas formas siempre te he imaginado con alguien como la señorita Hopkins.

—¿La bibliotecaria del pueblo? No es la peor de todas, supongo —meditó Joonmyun. Después de un largo silencio, Jongdae vio de reojo cómo levantaba la cabeza—. ¿Eso es… esas son todas las personas con las que me has imaginado?

—Es todo lo que me he _atrevido_ a imaginar. —Era la verdad, y la verdad tenía la costumbre de dejarse caer en momentos como este.

Joonmyun dio unos toquecitos con el dedo en su vaso antes de dejarlo a su lado en el suelo.

—¿Y yo no tengo derecho a opinar?

—Por supuesto. —Tragó saliva—. ¿C-con quién te imaginas? —Intentó dar un trago casual a su bebida en un intento de ocultar las dolorosas visiones de Joonmyun y Joohyun que se colaban en su imaginación. _Cualquiera menos ella_ , rezó. _Cualquiera menos ella…_

Y entonces sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Un atrevido dedo había encontrado el camino hasta la parte de atrás de su muslo, y acariciaba una línea hacia arriba por su pantalón. Ninguno había dicho ni una palabra y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban en el aire vacío hasta que Joonmyun se detuvo y se inclinó hacia adelante, sólo un poco, y murmuró:

—¿Quién crees tú?

Jongdae dejó que su cabeza girara para encontrarse con los ojos de Joonmyun, donde el universo entero se concentraba por lo que a él le concernía.

—No lo dices en serio.

—¿No? —Unos dedos acunaron la mandíbula de Jongdae.

Hizo ademán de apartarse.

—Joonmyun, has estado bebiend…

Nunca llegó a acabar la frase, porque los labios del mayordomo atraparon los suyos de repente, sus párpados aleteando hasta cerrarse.

A Jongdae no le llegaba el oxígeno a los pulmones, aún tenía los ojos abiertos de incredulidad muda, mientras que Joonmyun se había apretado aún más contra él, haciendo que a Jongdae le doliera la cabeza donde chocaba contra el frío muro que tenía detrás.  En el momento que sus labios se separaron, el agarre de Jongdae en el vaso de vino se relajó por el éxtasis y se escapó de sus dedos, rodando por el suelo de piedra. Sus ojos se cerraron por fin mientras se ahogaba en el placer de sentir la lengua de Joonmyun deslizarse contra sus dientes. Antes de que pudiera detenerse estaba rodeando la nuca de Joonmyun con una mano, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo y un leve gemido vibró en su garganta, su sangre bombeaba con fuerza y desesperación. El atisbo de vino en una lengua ajena asaltó sus papilas gustativas y sabía, muy adentro, que la mejor opción para todos habría sido que se apartara, porque obviamente Joonmyun no estaba en sus cabales. Pero cuando tu propia mente y dedos tienen otras ideas, es difícil luchar contra ellos.

Entre besos torpes y respiraciones agitadas, Jongdae se rindió a sus anhelos y empujó al mayordomo contra el suelo. Éste no protestó. Se inclinó sobre su silueta, asimilando la imagen del objeto de deseo de su corazón jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Cuando Joonmyun se relamió con la punta de la lengua, el miembro de Jongdae se estremeció al verlo y hundió la parte inferior de su cuerpo en el espacio entre las piernas de Joonmyun, presionando hacia abajo. El duro bulto en sus pantalones se encontró con la propia excitación del mayordomo e hizo que quisiera sollozar de placer.

—Hazlo —dijo Joonmyun, apenas un susurro.

El ceño de Jongdae se frunció de confusión por un momento hasta que por fin entendió. Después de soltar el aliento temblorosamente, empezó a balancear las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, con lentitud, aplicando un poco más de presión cada vez para que sus miembros se frotaran a través de la tela. Los labios de Joonmyun se abrieron y cerró los ojos otra vez. Unas manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus clavículas. Jongdae se inclinó hasta ellas, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lado de ese delicioso cuello que ahora brillaba por el sudor. Cada gemido de Joonmyun resonaba en su boca y sólo quería pegarse a él hasta que se fusionaran con el suelo.

—Más fuerte —dijo el mayordomo entre jadeos.

Sólo esas palabras casi fueron suficientes para que Jongdae se corriera pero se mordió el labio con fuerza y se aferró al suelo de tal manera que sus dedos sangraron sólo por contenerse. Joonmyun arqueó la espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación de sus miembros palpitantes deslizándose juntos. Jongdae lo agarró por las caderas y las movió a un ritmo más rápido, levantándolas un poco para crear más fricción.

—Dime que me necesitas —musitó al oído de Joonmyun—. Joonmyun, por fav…

—Te necesito, Jongdae.

—¡Jod…!

Al oír su propio nombre pronunciado por unos labios tan perfectos, no puedo detener la corriente húmeda que cubrió su entrepierna y que hizo que cada nervio de su cuerpo se sacudiera. Jongdae gimió con fuerza contra el cuello del mayordomo mientras los dedos de éste se hundían en su espalda con la misma intensidad para relajarse después.

Jongdae se incorporó, separándose del pecho de Joonmyun, y giró hasta caer al suelo de costado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos no enfocaban bien por la combinación de vino y orgasmo. El techo no dejaba de girar y veía estrellitas en sus retinas.

No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces, a lo lejos, sonó una campana.

 

♦♦♦

 

Cuando sonaron las campanas en el cuarto de los criados, Jongin apenas se movió. Sus largos brazos rodeaban la delgada figura de Sehun bajo las sábanas y su nirvana personal era suficiente para ignorar el ruido que hacían detrás de la puerta los pies apresurados del personal en su frenético ajetreo. El pelo de Sehun aún olía a lluvia y hojas mojadas y a todas las cosas maravillosas que Jongin guardaría bajo llave en su corazón, y nada iba a separarle de ello.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un frenético Jongdae gritó en la oscuridad.

—¡Levantaos! ¡Rápido! ¡Están aquí!

Jongin se incorporó rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

Se giró hacia Sehun, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Sabes de qué habla?

Sehun sólo se encogió los hombros.

Sin embargo, sacaron sus cansados cuerpos de la cama lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus músculos y se pusieron un atuendo respetable. No era normal que el personal se levantase en medio de la noche para recibir a nuevos invitados en Foxcombe, así que Jongin predijo que se trataba de la llegada de alguien importante, quienquiera que fuese. No estaba de humor como para levantarse tan inesperadamente, ¿pero desde cuándo tenía un criado capacidad de elección alguna?

En la planta de arriba, el personal (incluyendo al mayordomo, la criada principal y la criada personal de Jessica) se había colocado ordenadamente en fila mientras los dos nuevos invitados entraban por la puerta principal. Jongin se adelantó para ayudar a la señora con su abrigo mientras Jongdae se dirigió hacia su acompañante. Supuso que era la hermana pequeña de Jessica, recordando el cuadro que colgaba en una de las paredes del salón. Tenían la misma mirada calculadora.

—Nos disculpamos por esta visita inesperada, pero no podíamos esperar hasta el 17 para ver Foxcombe con nuestros propios ojos.

La invitada miró a su alrededor asombrada mientras Jongin le retiraba el abrigo de los hombros.

—Es un placer poder ver la casa. Casi me siento dolida de que no quisieras invitarme antes.

—¿Me culpas a mí? —preguntó Jessica, con la lengua afilada y los labios prietos.

—¡Mi querido amigo, bienvenido a Foxcombe! —dijo Kris, fundiéndose con él en un afable abrazo y prosiguiendo  la conversación en chino. El hombre aún le daba la espalda a Jongin, por lo que era incapaz de descifrar su cara, aunque su cabeza parecía más bien pequeña. Una vez que colgó el abrigo de Soojung en la puerta, volvió a la fila al lado de Sehun y enderezó su espalda.

—Hermana, que personal más _atractivo_ tienes. ¿No está de acuerdo, señor Lu? —murmulló con admiración Soojung mientras merodeaba por la entrada, mirando de arriba abajo a la fila de empleados de Foxcombe.

—Ah, sí. Muy agradable a la vista.

El invitado por fin se giró y Jongin sintió cómo Sehun se tensó bruscamente a su lado. El hombre de aspecto juvenil era más bajo que él, pero de constitución mucho más delgada y con los hombros más anchos. Su edad era un completo misterio. Tenía los ojos similares a los de un ciervo, como castañas resplandecientes, y parecían engañosos.

Sus ojos recorrieron las facciones de cada uno de ellos, pero se paró cuando llegó a Sehun para mirarle de nuevo. El señor Lu acortó el espacio entre ellos y se acercó a su cara, con una angelical sonrisa en los labios.

—Especialmente este —murmuró—. Qué alto.

La garganta de Sehun emitió un sonido, parecido al de un ratón al que alguien está estrangulando, y todo el color de sus mejillas se desvaneció. Después se tapó la boca con la palma de su mano, camuflando un quejido de « _Lo siento, por favor, discúlpenme»_ antes de desaparecer por la escaleras del personal, aterrorizado y tembloroso.

El señor Lu parecía perplejo.

—¿Le ofendió algo de lo que dije?

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy seguro de que sólo se encuentra indispuesto —explicó Kris con seguridad—. Si sigue al señor Kim, le llevará a la planta de arriba, donde se encuentra su habitación. Debe de estar cansado del viaje. Jongdae y Jongin le llevarán el equipaje —añadió.

Tal y como le habían ordenado, Jongin siguió a su hermano hacia el exterior para traer a la Casa las pesadas maletas desde el coche que aún seguía arrancado en la entrada. Sus pies y sus manos trabajaban con una desesperada velocidad para acabar el trabajo rápidamente e ir a buscar al consternado Sehun.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —preguntó Jongdae, librándose por poco de que una maleta especialmente pesada le cayese sobre los pies.

La frente de Jongin se arrugó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No tengo ni idea.

  
♦♦♦ 

 

Eso era, el principio del final. Sehun podía sentirlo. Había sentido lo mismo antes.

Ahora que Lu Han lo había seguido hasta Inglaterra.

Corrió dando tumbos por el pasillo del personal, aferrándose a las paredes con las uñas rotas, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron seguir moviéndose. Sentía náuseas formándose en su estómago, el miedo atravesando su subconsciente y las llamas molestando a sus sentidos desde el interior de sus ojos, hasta que cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo se puso a temblar. Miles de kilómetros no eran suficientes para eliminar el pasado de raíz, y ahora el pasado lo había encontrado, tan hermoso y peligroso como antes.

Escuchó pasos apresurados tras él y la suave voz de Jongin sonó en su oído.

—¿Sehun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has bebido demasiado vino? Sehun, contéstame, por favor.

Pero no podía decir ni una sola palabra, no cuando las manos de Jongin sujetaban ambos lados de su cabeza contra la pared y su garganta se oprimía con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar mientras miraba fijamente su oscura piel. Arrugó la nariz mientras recordaba el sueño del humo.

_Cada vez hacía más calor…_

_Cada vez había más humo…_

Las manos que veía en esas pesadillas… Se dio cuenta de que esas manos enrojecidas que brillaban entre la inminente destrucción del fuego no eran las suyas…

Eran las de Jongin.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

—Nunca te entenderé, Kristopher.

Kris lo miró por encima del vaso del que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

La comisura de los estrechos labios de Luhan se curvó ligeramente mientras le daba vueltas al alcohol que sostenía en las manos, ondas de jerez que giraban con destellos de un rico color borgoña contra el cristal que descansaba entre sus dedos a la perfección. Llevaba un chaleco de color verde esmeralda que hacía un bello contraste y rezumaba opulencia, con botones dorados decorados con intricados grabados para que el material bordado se abrazara a su delgada figura. Una de sus piernas estaba cruzada sobre la otra y sujetaba un grueso puro con pereza entre los dedos de la otra mano, enviando delicadas columnas de humo hacia arriba.

Sus labios se separaron en un gesto de diversión.

—Te empeñas en vivir de forma permanente en el otro lado del mundo, y en lugar de hacerte el nido en el centro de todo, decides rodearte de campos y colgar tu sombrero en… ¿Sussex?

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? —se preguntó Kris, aunque sabía perfectamente adónde quería llegar su viejo amigo—. ¿Acaso no es una parte preciosa del país?

—¿Pero por qué _aquí_ , de entre todos los lugares? —Dio una calada a su cigarro y eso le proporcionó suficiente satisfacción como para cerrar los ojos antes de filtrar los restos en el aire—. Estás a kilómetros de la capital. ¿Qué diablos es lo uno puede hacer para divertirse en medio de la nada? ¿Jugar con las vacas?

A Kris se le escapó una risita entre dientes.

—Me mantengo entretenido, no tienes que preocuparte de eso.

—Con libros y paseos por el campo, sin duda. Qué tedioso —gruñó Luhan—. Deberías estar en Londres. Tu trabajo está en Londres. Y allí la vida es mucho más interesante.

—Interesante _para ti_. Yo, por otro lado, no tengo ninguna necesidad de preocuparme por el drama de la alta sociedad. Ya no.

Sus palabras fueron una verdad susurrada. Ese aspecto de su vida se había hundido como plomo hasta el fondo de su alma para no resurgir nunca más, cosa que agradecía. Había tenido más que suficiente de toda la pompa y el glamour y el penoso cotilleo que se murmuraba bajo narices demasiado altas. Esconderse entre las colinas de los South Downs, un paraíso caduco, había difuminado el resto del mundo entre las tonalidades de la hierba mojada por la lluvia y los rebaños de ovejas que eran puntos en el horizonte.

—Y por eso nunca te entenderé. —Luhan suspiró ante lo que era su idea del infierno y tomó un trago del jerez. El sol ya se había puesto y sólo la luz titilante de la vela iluminaba las oscuras paredes del salón. Las cortinas parecían bailar con un brillo lúgubre. Después de pensar en silencio durante unos instantes, dijo—: He visto que has contratado al chico, Sehun. Siempre has tenido un gran juicio de carácter.  
—Ah, claro… Trabajó en la casa de tu padre antes de tener este puesto. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Eso es. Trabajó bajo el nombre de mi familia hasta que… Bueno… —Su voz se redujo a un susurro—. Hasta que se dieron circunstancias inesperadas.

Una sombra grave cayó sobre sus cabezas. Kris dejó el vaso en la pequeña mesa que había junto a su silla y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—Lamenté mucho oír lo de tu hermano —dijo, entristecido—. Debe de haber sido especialmente difícil para ti, tan pronto después del fallecimiento de tu padre.

Luhan asintió, pensativo. De todas las familias de Asia, la familia Lu era la que había sufrido más de un golpe así y su nombre salía de los labios de todos, con alas de interés y charlas en rincones oscuros. Uno de los hombres de negocios más ricos del siglo hasta ahora había muerto de repente a causa de una fiebre y, pocos meses después, su hijo mayor lo siguió. La verdad de la muerte de su heredero se había ocultado al público pero los rumores empezaron a hacerse oír cuando Luhan se hizo cargo del negocio; un chico tan joven y tenía que soportar una responsabilidad tan pesada sobre sus hombros, decían. Era joven, sí, y sin duda un poco volátil, pero para nada era delicado o fácil de engañar. Luhan era una chispa de fuego salvaje que adoraba el poder y el dinero y que conquistó el mundo, a su manera. Ahora estaba sentado frente a Kris, con una sonrisa tenue, dándole golpecitos a su puro con incomodidad.

—Fue una tragedia que nadie podría haber visto venir. Lidié con ello a mi manera, supongo.

—Sí, lo leí. A menudo. Nueva York debe de haber sido… excitante.

—Mucho —dijo Luhan—. Disfruté inmensamente. Supongo que se podría decir que el… jolgorio mitigó el dolor de alguna manera.

—Me hago una idea. —Kris se movió en su asiento. Algo lo preocupaba—. Luhan, ¿puedo hablar claro?

Luhan extendió los brazos.

—Por supuesto.

Kris escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

—¿Cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones con la señorita Jung?

Ante eso, la sonrisa de Luhan volvió y un brillo travieso cruzó sus ojos.

—Todo eso se verá con el tiempo, amigo. No temas.

Eso era lo que Kris temía.

 

♦♦♦

 

Jongdae se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. El eco de los trabajadores yendo y viniendo llegaba por la escalera de servicio, mientras que el piso de abajo y la entrada estaban en silencio. La puerta al salón estaba entreabierta y una franja de luz naranja se filtraba por el hueco, sobre la alfombra. No le importaban las palabras que se murmuraban en el interior. No le importaban las tareas que aún tenía por hacer antes de retirarse a dormir. Sólo le importaba lo que no podía ver.

Lo que no podía apenas mirarlo a los ojos.

De pronto, la voz de Jongin vibró en su oído.

—¿De qué va?

Por un momento, Jongdae se sintió confuso, pero cuando siguió la mirada de su hermano hasta el salón, comprendió.

—¿El señor Lu? Es el heredero de una fortuna enorme, por lo que he oído. Su padre murió no hace mucho, y su hermano mayor poco después. Lo heredó todo y ahora podría nadar en su dinero. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué te produce tanta curiosidad?

Jongin se apoyó en el lado contrario del marco y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que tenga doce años.

A Jongdae se le escapó una risita.

—Algo me dice que tu preocupación tiene algo que ver con Sehun y la relación que pudiera tener en el pasado con el de los doce años, ¿me equivoco?

—No me dice ni una palabra sobre eso —resopló el joven—. Sehun parece decidido a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Dale tiempo. A lo mejor es demasiado duro, o demasiado doloroso sacar el tema ahora.

—¿Pero qué podría ser tan doloroso como para no poder contármelo a mí? ¿ _A mí_ , de todas las personas? —Había un velo de desesperación evidente en los ojos de Jongin.

—¿Tú se lo cuentas todo? —preguntó Jongdae. Jongin se quedó callado un momento.

—Sólo las cosas importantes —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces puede que esto no sea importante.

—Tú no le viste la cara como yo la vi. Me _asustó_ , Jongdae. —Jongin había acercado la cara aún más, tenía las manos apretadas en puños, sus nudillos estaban blancos—. Estaba pálido como un fantasma y no paraba de temblar. Créeme, es importante.

En ese momento, la luz del primer piso que se colaba por la escalera principal se apagó y apareció Joonmyun. Dio cada paso con ligereza y no levantó la vista al dar la vuelta a la esquina al final de la escalera y echar a andar por el pasillo. Ya no levantaba la vista, nunca miraba a la cara a Jongdae, no desde que…

Jongin estaba equivocado. No importaba. Los secretos de Sehun no importaban. Nada importaba.

No cuando se arrepentía del momento más increíble de su vida con cada fibra de su ser.

 

♦♦♦

 

El domingo amaneció cálido, casi húmedo, y con él llegaron nubes henchidas de tormenta que flotaban amenazadoras en el cielo. Proyectaban una siniestra melancolía sobre la gravilla bajo los pies de Sehun mientras el servicio se dirigía a San Gabriel como cada semana. De nuevo, Sehun tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo en un incómodo asiento de madera y escuchar a un anciano al que no entendía y, al final, acabaría mirando las hermosas vidrieras y soñando despierto hasta que terminara. Su inglés estaba mejorando, y sabía distinguir alguna que otra palabra, pero por lo general, el mensaje siempre se perdía a medio camino y no llegaba a comprenderlo. La compañía de Jongin solía hacerlo sentir un poco más cómodo, y a veces le susurraba traducciones al oído. Este domingo, sin embargo, era un poco diferente. Doloroso e incómodo, igual que los domingos anteriores. Así eran las cosas desde que Luhan había llegado a Foxcombe y lo había arruinado todo.

Jongin caminaba a su lado, como siempre. Iba dándole puntapiés a las piedras de vez en cuando, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la boca cerrada, en silencio. Ni siquiera los dientes de león y las margaritas que se atisbaban en el camino podían mejorar el ambiente. Sehun sabía perfectamente que era culpa suya, que la tensión se debía a él, pero no podía evitarlo. Saber que Luhan estaba en la misma casa que él; dios, incluso saber que estaban en el mismo país lo hacía estar constantemente de los nervios, sobresaltándose con el más mínimo sonido. No estaba a salvo. Nadie lo estaba, y por si eso fuera poco, las pesadillas eran cada vez más claras y frecuentes.

Como antes.

—Hoy hace más calor —dijo, intentando entablar conversación.

—Mmhmh —respondió Jongin.

Estaba dolido y Sehun lo sabía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo sentir una burbuja de náusea cuando su mirada y la de Luhan se encontraban y resistirse a la tentación de correr. De nuevo. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Luhan y Soojung llegaron, y cada noche miraba la pequeña bolsa que guardaba encima de su armario y pensaba en cogerla y marcharse. No sería la primera vez. Sehun se tentaba con la idea de que tal vez el heredero acabaría cansándose de Inglaterra y volvería al Este para olvidarlo por completo, pero no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

No era capaz de decírselo a Jongin, no podía decirle ni una palabra sobre eso.

De todas formas, no le creería.

 

Cuando se sentaron en sus lugares habituales en los bancos del final de la iglesia, el muslo de Sehun rozó el de Jongin. Sehun sonrió amablemente y entrelazó sus dedos. Una leve ola de alivio invadió la piel más bronceada del mayor, haciendo que la tensión y el silencio se desvanecieran aunque sólo fuera durante un rato. Sin embargo, esto no evitó que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara cuando Luhan siguió a Kris para sentarse en el banco de delante y el heredero se giró para mostrarle una sonrisa viperina. Sehun sintió la mirada de Jongin sobre ellos dos.

El servicio se le iba a hacer eterno.

 

♦♦♦

 

—No dejan de mirarnos.

Kris desvió la vista del vicario y sus ojos escanearon los bancos que había junto al suyo. Como Luhan había dicho, algunos de los pueblerinos habían empezado a mirarlos con expresión cauta. No era nada nuevo. Ya habían pasado casi dos años y seguían mirando a los habitantes de Foxcombe como si fueran alienígenas de otro mundo que debían ser observados, escrutados con inseguridad y a veces incluso miedo. Los niños siempre eran los peores.

—Ayuda no devolverles la mirada —susurró como respuesta mientras apartaba la mirada de un chico con pecas y pelo color arena.

—Me siento como un animal enjaulado —dijo Luhan—. ¿Sometes a tu personal y a ti mismo a este ritual de locos todas las semanas? Eres aún más necio de lo que pensaba.

—No tenías por qué venir. —De hecho, había evitado la temida visita a la iglesia desde que llegó—. Eras más que bienvenido a quedarte en la casa con Soojung.

—Tenía que ver a qué venía tanto revuelo con las visitas a la iglesia. Supongo que es una experiencia, después de todo. —Se movió incómodamente sobre su asiento y se inclinó más hacia Kris—. Mantengo lo que te he dicho antes. Este no es lugar para que eches raíces. Tu lugar está con los tiburones, no con los pececillos. Vuelve conmigo. Vuelve conmigo a Seúl.

Kris casi podía sentir cómo Jessica aguzaba el oído, interesada, a su lado.

—Ahora vivo aquí, Luhan.

—¿Y qué es «aquí»? Nada, eso es lo que es. Tú y yo podríamos conseguir cosas grandes en Corea, juntos. Qué digo, en el continente asiático entero. Pero no podemos hacerlo si tú estás aquí.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Tengo grandes planes para nosotros, Wu Fan. —Saboreó el pronunciar el nombre chino de Kris con un oscuro placer—. Mi negocio, tu negocio… Nuestros padres nunca se plantearon trabajar juntos, y ese fue su error. No será el nuestro. Piensa en _el dinero_.

En ese momento, algo se reflejó en el rostro inmaculado de Luhan. Algo siniestro. Desde que la noticia de las muertes del padre y el hermano del heredero habían llegado a sus oídos, Kris se había querido aferrar a la idea de que Luhan, a pesar de su pérdida, tenía éxito por delante. Pero ahora… ahora Kris temía de lo que el heredero podía ser capaz de hacer. Tenía miedo de esa expresión siniestra.

La expresión del ansia de poder.

 

♦♦♦

Jongdae había estado ayudando a recoger lo que quedaba de la cena cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras él. Cuando se giró, el corazón se le congeló en el pecho y todas las venas bajo su piel se convirtieron en hielo.

Era Joonmyun, y por fin lo estaba mirando.

—El señor desea verte. En la biblioteca —dijo el mayordomo. Su voz era adusta y monótona, vacía de cualquier afecto.

—Oh —graznó Jongdae—. Ya veo.

Con eso, Joonmyun le dirigió un saludo formal y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Sin embargo, algo se removió en el abdomen de Jongdae y de repente no podía dejar que el mayordomo se fuera sin decir nada, bajo ningún concepto.

Extendió la mano.

—¡Joonmyun, espera…!

—Soy tu superior, así que te dirigirás a mí como Señor Kim, ¿lo has entendido? —cortó Joonmyun, volviéndose y mirándolo con severidad.

Jongdae sintió que los pulmones le fallaban.

—S-sí, señor Kim.

En el pasado había deseado algo, lo que fuera, excepto indiferencia. Había anhelado que una emoción de cualquier tipo se reflejara en la mirada de Joonmyun sólo para probar que sabía de su existencia, que Jongdae se había hecho notar. Ahora deseaba todo lo contrario. Vio el arrepentimiento grabado en la mueca recta de los labios de Joonmyun y en sus cejas tensas y no había nada que deseara más que volver atrás en el tiempo, a la noche en que el vino adormeció sus sentidos y el romántico encuentro con Joonmyun, con el que siempre había soñado, murió junto con su futuro juntos.

Se había maldecido a sí mismo cada noche desde entonces.

Por la mañana se había despertado con un fino hilo de esperanza de que estarían juntos por fin, pero había quedado destrozado cuando vio el color de las mejillas de Joonmyun desaparecer al verle.

Joonmyun estaba avergonzado, y una parte de Jongdae no lo culpaba. Al final, seguía sin ser lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Cuando el mayordomo volvió a girarse, no lo siguió. Jongdae dejó caer la mano y un suspiro se escapó de su garganta. Apretó tanto la mano que se clavó las uñas en la palma para distraerse del dolor de su corazón.

No funcionó.

 

 

Kris esperaba pacientemente, sentado tras su escritorio, cuando Jongdae entró. Alzó la cabeza al oír la puerta cerrarse e hizo un gesto hacia la silla que había frente a él con una sonrisa amable. Como jefe, Kris era increíblemente cercano y afable y eso era algo que Jongdae apreciaba muchísimo. No se veía todos los días.

—Siéntate, Jongdae —dijo Kris—. ¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien, señor —respondió, aunque sabía a la perfección que no era eso lo que su rostro mostraba.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Kris, aparentemente inconsciente de ese hecho. Unió las manos sobre el escritorio—. Jongdae, he estado pensando mucho últimamente, pensando en el futuro de Foxcombe y cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Creo que es momento de hacer algunos cambios. —Estas palabras despertaron el interés de Jongdae—. Has sido miembro del servicio de esta casa desde que llegamos, hace más de dos años. Fuiste uno de los primeros a los que contraté en Seúl, creo, junto con tu hermano. Hace muchas lunas expliqué con bastante diligencia que había un puesto en particular que no se ocuparía hasta que yo me considerara preparado para ello. Yo… nunca me he sentido cómodo del todo con el ritual de clases y posiciones. Me parecía horriblemente inútil tener un ayudante cuando yo era muy capaz de manejarlo todo por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Mi negocio se está expandiendo, paso más tiempo fuera de la Casa y sería agradable tener un poco menos de responsabilidad en ciertas áreas, para aligerar el estrés. ¿Asumo que sabes de qué puesto hablo?

—¿El puesto de ayuda de cámara, señor? —Eso era lo que esperaba. El corazón le volvía a latir.

—Sí, eso es. Confío en ti, Jongdae. Confío en tus valores, tu carácter y tu ética laboral. Confío en que harás bien el trabajo. Ahora que Sehun ha pasado con nosotros un par de meses, estoy seguro de que está preparado para ocupar el puesto de Jongin, así como tu hermano ocupará el tuyo. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo? Es tu decisión, después de todo. Simplemente te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad, si no deseas…

—¡Sí lo quiero! Lo… lo siento, señor, no era mi intención interrumpirle, pero sería un honor ser su ayudante.

—Maravilloso. —Kris dio una palmada—. Lo dejaré todo arreglado para que preparen tu nueva habitación y tu uniforme. Sobre tu entrenamiento, lo discutiremos por la mañana.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, señor. Muchas gracias.

Al salir, se apoyó contra la pared para respirar hondo. Esto era su salvación. Ya no era un criado cualquiera, sino el ayudante personal del jefe de la Casa Foxcombe. Dormiría en el primer piso en lugar de en el sótano, sería el confidente de Kristopher Wu, viajaría a Londres y por todo el país y sería «señor Kim» para todos los que estuvieran por debajo de él, como…

Como Joonmyun. El mismo Joonmyun que ya no tendría que sentirse avergonzado de él.

La esperanza curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

Lo suyo aún no había acabado.

 

♦♦♦

La caja era vieja y casi se caía a pedazos. Joonmyun esperaba que algún día, al abrirla, la tapa se saldría de las bisagras, pero por ahora aún aguantaba. Había pertenecido a su madre, para guardar sus joyas; y ahora estaba en sus manos, para acoger las gemas de los rincones más oscuros y polvorientos de su corazón. El cierre se abrió con un clic y respiró hondo.

Ésta siempre era la parte más difícil.

Con los dedos temblorosos, levantó la tapa y miró su contenido. Estaba casi vacía, excepto por una fotografía antigua y papel viejo. Cogió la fotografía y la sujetó frente a su rostro. Era mucho más complicado mirarla ahora y no sentirse paralizado por el arrepentimiento que lo recorría de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento —susurró. Deseó que le salieran las lágrimas, pero no tuvo éxito.

Oyó un crujido proveniente del pasillo. La puerta de su habitación aún estaba abierta. Joonmyun solía dejarla abierta.

Para Jongdae.

Se echaba las culpas a sí mismo, por supuesto. Culpaba a su henchido orgullo y a sus deseos secretos. Adoraba la atención. Adoraba sentir los ojos de Jongdae recorriendo su piel desde la oscuridad, pensando que él no se daba cuenta de nada. Adoraba la forma en que Jongdae se volvía torpe y nervioso a su alrededor, y cómo se sonrojaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Adoraba la manera en que andaba y olía y sonreía con esos labios perfectamente curvados. Lo adoraba entero, hasta los dos lunares de su sien izquierda.

Joonmyun dejó la fotografía en la caja y cerró la tapa. Con un solo movimiento, la metió bajo los pies de su cama y se incorporó. Era hora de escribir en su diario. Era hora de derramar sus pensamientos sobre el papel con la esperanza de que los colores corrieran y se mezclaran como gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal de las ventanas, y quizá todo tendría un poco más de sentido.

Era hora de cerrar la puerta.

 

♦♦♦

Humo. Su boca siempre sabía a humo mientras su garganta se quemaba hasta quedar en carne viva.

Sehun se mojó la cara con agua fría y miró a su forma pálida y temblorosa en el espejo. El sueño había vuelto esa noche, como todas las demás noches, con las mismas manos morenas golpeando la misma puerta, mientras las llamas lamían la madera y un grito retumbaba por encima de los cimientos ardientes. Sentía el miedo hasta en los huesos, el miedo de la persona a través de cuyos ojos estaba viendo. El miedo de Jongin.

No sabía cómo funcionaba, y tampoco recordaba cómo había empezado. Pero nunca era él mismo en esos sueños, siempre estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona. La primera vez que pasó, Sehun estaba convencido de que el protagonista era él y casi se encerró para siempre al ver de lo que supuestamente era capaz. Sus manos habían apretado la garganta del hombre con tanta fuerza y había sido tan real, sentir los latidos agonizantes de las venas del hombre bajo los dedos y ver las marcas rojas en su piel cuando cayó… Pero no había sido él. Sehun no era un asesino.

El recuerdo lo hacía temblar con violencia. No era muy tarde, pero el silencio era sepulcral porque ya había pasado la hora de apagar las luces y él se había ido pronto a la cama, para consternación de Jongin. Aún así, no lo había disuadido de meterse en la cama de Sehun y abrazarlo con fuerza. Tenía unos brazos fuertes, la clase de brazos de los que Sehun nunca querría alejarse. La clase de brazos que no quería ver surcados de quemaduras y sangre.

_Oh, Jongin…_

Iba a perderlo. Por culpa de esta maldición… Jongin iba a morir.

Quizá, después de todo, sí que era un asesino.

 

 

—¿Jongin? —Lo agitó con violencia—. Jongin, despierta.

El mayor se movió y abrió los ojos cansados en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?

—Te necesito. Ahora.

—¿Me necesitas? ¿Para qu…?

Pero sus palabras quedaron cortadas porque Sehun plantó los labios contra los suyos con fuerza y apretó su cuerpo junto al de él. Sehun se aferró a sus costados y lamió la boca de Jongin y gimió suavemente contra su piel hambrienta para despertar su deseo sobre las sábanas. Si esta iba a ser una de sus últimas noches juntos, quería que fuera una noche inolvidable.

Jongin se separó, respirando entrecortadamente por la sorpresa.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres…?

—Sí —murmuró Sehun, levantando la manta y deslizándose sobre el cuerpo cálido de Jongin, cubierto sólo por la ropa interior. El bulto en su entrepierna ya se había endurecido, expectante, y Sehun movió las caderas con un ritmo lento, frotando sus erecciones juntas sobre la delgada tela. Las manos de Jongin descendieron hasta agarrar su trasero e incrementar la tentadora presión. Los gemidos se mezclaban con su respiración y Sehun le mordió el cuello, el hombro, deseando reducir el mínimo espacio entre sus pieles, que irradiaban calor y anhelaban la esperada pasión.

No tenían tiempo que perder. Los dedos de Sehun volaron hasta quedar entre las piernas de Jongin y tiraron de su ropa interior. Se la quitó y envolvió su miembro con firmeza con la mano, haciendo que las caderas de Jongin se levantaran por el contacto. Sin duda era una sensación nueva, ser quien recibía las caricias, y por la forma en que Jongin había cerrado los ojos, lo estaba disfrutando.

Sehun movió la muñeca mientras se frotaba contra la pierna de Jongin, saboreando su aroma almizclado y el calor de su cuerpo y derritiéndose con cada jadeo que vibraba en su oído. Cuando el deseo lo superó, empezó a descender con sus labios, dejando besos sobre el estómago desnudo de Jongin y preparando sus labios para tomarlo.

Pero Jongin lo cogió por los hombros.

—Espera, Sehun, p-para.

Sehun echó  la cabeza hacia atrás a regañadientes. Incluso bajo la tenue y acuosa luz de la luna, las mejillas enrojecidas de Jongin abrazaban una sonrisa que se desvanecía.

El mayor suspiró.

—No podemos. No _puedo_.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sehun.

Jongin tragó saliva.

—No está bien, no cuando… —Se quedó sin palabras y el silencio cortó el aire.

—No… ¿No me deseas? —Sehun se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y sintió cómo su ceño se arrugaba por la confusión.

—Sabes que sí, no seas ridículo —bufó Jongin.

—Entonces no lo entiendo.

Jongin se pasó una mano por el pelo enredado, frustrado.

—Yo tampoco. No entiendo nada porque _no me cuentas nada_.

Levantó el torso de la cama para sentarse mientras se arreglaba la mínima ropa que llevaba como podía. El momento de pasión se había desvanecido con la brisa inexistente y ahora sólo quedaba incomodidad entre ellos mientras Sehun intentaba que su respiración fuera regular.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —En cuanto lo dijo, supo la respuesta, y de pronto deseó estar al otro lado de la Tierra.

Jongin se mordió el interior de la mejilla durante un momento antes de hablar con inseguridad.

—Desde que Luhan llegó, has estado… extraño, como si estuvieras caminando sobre cristales rotos y el dolor se te nota en la cara, _cada día_. Pensé que si te daba tiempo suficiente te abrirías cuando te sintieras preparado, pero… no ha ocurrido. Tienes secretos, Sehun, todos tenemos secretos, eso lo sé. Pero este secreto te está volviendo loco, puedo ver cómo hace que te derrumbes poco a poco y me duele que no me dejes _ayudarte_.

Sehun giró la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

—Jongin, no sabes de lo que hablas.

—¿No? —gimió demasiado alto, pero Sehun no se giró—. ¿Y por qué te encoges cada vez que te mira? ¿Y ya que estamos, por qué te mira siempre? No pienses ni por un segundo que no me he dado cuenta, porque sí lo he hecho. Lo vi en el mismo momento en que llegó aquí. No puedes engañarme, Sehun. Dime qué es lo que pasa. Dime por qué está aquí y qué es lo que hizo. Dime lo que quiere de ti.

—No sé por qué está aquí.

—¡No me mientas! —Su voz sonaba más cercana, como si estuviera de pie tras él—. ¡Dime por qué escapaste de Seúl!

Ante eso, Sehun se giró, lívido.

—Me prometiste que no tendría que hablar de eso. Me abrazaste bajo la lluvia y me dijiste que olvidaríamos el pasado y seguiríamos adelante. Esto no es seguir adelante. Estás rompiendo tu promesa, Jongin. No es _justo_.

—¡Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te está haciendo tanto daño! ¿Es un crimen?

Sehun estaba temblando otra vez. Sentía las cenizas pegarse a su garganta. El aire se enturbiaba. Unas llamas fantasmales lamían su piel…

_Nunca me creerías. Nunca confiarías en mí._

—Vete. Ahora. Por favor.

La cara de Jongin reflejó cuán fuerte fue el golpe.

—Sehun…

—He dicho que _te vayas_.

Señaló la puerta con un dedo tembloroso. Jongin no se  movió, pero al final, salió lentamente de la habitación. En cuanto oyó la puerta de la habitación de Jongin cerrarse, Sehun tosió y sintió arcadas por el familiar sabor a quemado que volvía a su lengua y lo hacía sentir ganas de vomitar. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo de piedra y se arrodilló junto a la cama, aferrándose a la sábana en medio de su agonía.

Él era el veneno que erosionaba la delicada mansión Foxcombe y que estaba poniendo la vida de Jongin en peligro. Sehun pensó que al venir a Inglaterra estaba huyendo del problema, sin asegurarse de si las aterradoras visiones se convertían en realidad. Ahora Luhan estaba aquí y la historia estaba destinada a repetirse. La sangre de otra persona se enfriaría por la muerte, esta vez con fuego. Sólo una cosa podía salvarlos a todos.

Tenía que marcharse, otra vez. Tenía que hacerlo por Jongin.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

♦♦♦

 

La habitación nueva de Jongdae no era más grande que la anterior, pero en esta sólo había una cama y era mucho más cómoda. Era una habitación para uno, y ello implicaba más espacio en el armario y verdadera privacidad, menos posibilidades de que Jongin apareciera a cualquier hora intempestiva. Hacía meses que no dormían en la misma habitación, pero eso no evitaba que el más joven usara su habitación compartida como vestidor. Eso ya no era un problema. Jongdae dormía ahora en el primer piso, en el pasillo lleno de puertas que llevaba hasta el ala del mismo Señor y con los aposentos del mayordomo a apenas unos pasos.

En el armario de madera oscura estaba su nuevo uniforme. El uniforme de un ayuda de cámara no era muy diferente del de un lacayo, pero la calidad era mejor. Acarició el chaleco y apreció la textura de la tela. Había incluso la silueta de un dragón grabada en los botones.

La esperanza volvía a llamear en su interior, tan ardiente y roja como las leyendas pintadas en la fina porcelana que la casa albergaba. Por fin estaba llegando lejos. Jongdae no se había tomado las palabras de Jongin muy en serio, cuando éste dijo que podría llegar a ser el ayudante personal de Kristopher. Pensaba que nunca habría uno, la verdad. Pero ahora ese era su puesto, y Joonmyun lo observaría mientras llevaba a cabo sus responsabilidades a la perfección y volvería a desearlo. Quizá. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Su apasionado momento en la bodega podía haber sido a causa del alcohol, pero el alcohol no miente. En cualquier caso, deja que la verdad salga a la luz con lenguas perezosas y dedos desesperados. Si Joonmyun lo deseó una vez, volvería a desearlo.

Entonces oyó una puerta cerrarse.

Imbuido por la curiosidad, Jongdae salió al pasillo y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en la puerta de la habitación de Joonmyun. Estaba cerrada.

_Nunca_ estaba cerrada.

El mayordomo siempre dejaba la puerta entreabierta, como mínimo, en caso de que ocurriera una emergencia. Si alguna vez ocurría un desastre en mitad de la noche, era más probable que oyera la conmoción afuera y acudiera inmediatamente si estaba abierta. Nunca se había arriesgado a cerrarla, ni por una sola noche desde que llegaron. Antes estaba abierta, Jongdae se había dado cuenta cuando había llevado sus cosas a la nueva habitación. ¿Por qué iba a cerrarla de repente?

 

_Por mí._

_La ha cerrado para mantenerme alejado._

 

La idea le quemó las venas como aceite hirviendo. A pesar de su impresionante ascenso, era obvio que Joonmyun seguía decidido a sacarlo de su vida y olvidar la noche que habían pasado juntos. Hasta ese momento, Jongdae se había sumido en la autocompasión y creía que la culpa de su relación rota la tenían sus propias acciones. Ahora lo veía todo bajo una luz diferente.

Joonmyun había jugado con él, con el vino pegado a los labios. No le había prestado atención durante meses y meses y en una sola noche, lo había embrujado lo suficiente para derribar sus inhibiciones. Había sido idea de Joonmyun beber vino. Fue él el que dio el primer paso. Había sido él quien se había estremecido bajo el peso de Jongdae y le había susurrado _«más fuerte»_ al oído.

Había sido Joonmyun quien lo había tratado como si no existiera, sin una sola palabra de explicación o disculpa que salvara los sentimientos de Jongdae.

Jongdae se apoyó con una mano en la superficie de madera y cerró los ojos. Por una vez, no era deseo ni arrepentimiento lo que borboteaba en su interior.

 

Era rabia.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_«¡Socorro! ¡¡Socorro!!»_

_Las llamas crujían y carbonizaban cualquier superficie que cayera en sus garras. Sehun podía oír la incesante vibración del calor en sus oídos y los golpes de un puño moreno contra la puerta. El puño de Jongin. Las palabras aterradas salían de los labios de Jongin, las gotas de sudor caían por las sienes de Jongin, el pánico recorría las venas de Jongin, pero era Sehun quien veía a través de sus ojos y era testigo de su ardiente final._

_«¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡POR FAVOR!»_

_Sus desesperadas súplicas no eran escuchadas, sus esfuerzos por tirar del pomo de la puerta eran inútiles, y las brasas se le pegaban a la garganta. Todo empezó a difuminarse y se sentía desorientado. Los músculos de Jongin se debilitaron. Se le pegó la lengua al paladar y las rodillas le fallaron._

_El abrasador dolor empezó en sus tobillos…_

 

Cuando Sehun se levantó en mitad de la noche, cubierto de sudor frío y tan enredado en las sábanas que casi le cortaban la piel, no se sorprendió. Los sueños no habían cambiado mucho, así que casi eran rutina. Pero lo que había cambiado y había hecho que se le revolviera el estómago fue darse cuenta de que estaba solo. No había ningún Jongin que lo agarrara por las muñecas y susurrara palabras tranquilizadoras contra sus labios. Jongin ya no estaba, y de noche, la fría punzada de la soledad era difícil de soportar.

Pero era lo mejor para todos.

Los sonidos lo hacían peor, sin embargo. Ahora podía escuchar las últimas palabras de Jongin en su cabeza cuando intentaba dormir, como una morbosa nana. La cara de Luhan aparecía tras tus párpados, amenazante. Estaba seguro de que el heredero tenía algo que ver con el misterioso fuego, _estaba seguro_ , pero no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza.

¿Si me marcho, me seguirías? ¿Podría tentarte para que te alejes de este sitio y así salvarle?

Sehun no había conseguido salvar un alma inocente y la culpa lo devoraba por dentro. No iba a dejar que pasara una segunda vez, no iba a ocurrir de nuevo. No a Jongin.

No al chico al que amaba.

 

♦♦♦

Empezaba a hacer más calor que en los meses previos. Unas gruesas nubes se veían desde la ventana, que aislaban el suelo como un horno y lo llenaban de aire caliente y sofocante. De vez en cuando se oían truenos en el cielo que satisfacían la hierba sedienta con fuertes chaparrones, hasta que se secaba y volvía a amarillear. Ese día la luz se escapaba por los huecos entre las nubes, dándoles un descanso de la melancolía, y se filtraba sobre la delicada piel de Jessica a través del cristal mientras estaba sentada frente a su tocador, empolvándose las mejillas. Tras ella estaba Soonkyu, su adorada doncella, recogiendo sus suaves ondas en un moño con dedos artísticos y mordiéndose la lengua por la concentración. Soojung, aburrida, suspiró desde la cama.

—Hermana, salgamos a algún sitio.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y adónde vamos a ir _exactamente_?

—Adonde sea. Cualquier sitio menos aquí. Es tan _aburrido_ … No sé cómo lo aguantas.

—Fue decisión tuya venir a este país dejado de la mano de Dios —dijo entre labios tensos mientras se sonrosaba las mejillas—. No es mi obligación entretenerte.

Soojung se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, mirando entre las cortinas.

—Cojamos el coche para dar una vuelta. Hace buen día, para variar, deberíamos aprovecharlo.

Jessica se detuvo, su mano se quedó en el aire durante unos segundos.

—Quizá otro día.

Soojung exhaló, abatida.

—Otro día estará lloviendo… —murmuró, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama—. He cruzado mares y he visto rascacielos de verdad para al final acabar aquí…

Se puso a dar golpecitos a las borlas que colgaban sobre el cabecero con un exagerado mohín, como una niña.

Cuando Soonkyu terminó con el peinado, se apresuró a peinar los cabellos que habían quedado sueltos y dio un paso atrás.

—Ya está, mi señora. Pensé que un peinado simple pero delicado sería lo más adecuado para la situación. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Jessica giró la cabeza frente al espejo. La luz del sol danzaba sobre sus oscuros tirabuzones y la cubrían con un caprichoso brillo, acentuado por su rostro redondo de muñeca. Asintió con aprobación.

—Es precioso, gracias. Siempre que puedas hacerlo de nuevo cuando…

Se llevó una mano a los labios. Una repentina ola de náusea le había invadido el estómago y la había dejado mareada. Jessica apoyó la frente en su palma y cerró los ojos mientras Soonkyu la agarraba por los hombros.

—¿Se encuentra bien, mi señora?

—E… eso creo…

Pero en cuanto dijo esas palabras, sintió cómo la sangre se le escapaba de las mejillas y la habitación se volvió borrosa y empezó a moverse a pesar de que sus ojos sólo miraban en una dirección. Ahora Soojung estaba a su lado, poniéndole el dorso de la mano en la cara.

—Soonkyu, tráele a mi hermana un paño húmedo. Está ardiendo.

La doncella asintió y se marchó a toda prisa. Soojung se arrodilló frente a la silla de Jessica, mirándola a la cara. Para entonces el mareo empezaba a remitir y las facciones de su hermana le parecían mucho más claras a Jessica. Parecía preocupada.

Soonkyu volvió con un paño empapado y un vaso de agua que Jessica cogió con dedos temblorosos, agradecida. Soojung posó el paño húmedo en la cara y el cuello de su hermana y eso ayudó a que la náusea desapareciera. Tras un rato, le hizo un gesto a Soonkyu para que se marchara y las dos hermanas Jung se quedaron solas.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Tienes la piel pálida como la nieve…

Jessica tragó saliva y asintió.

—Estoy perfectamente, de verdad. Sólo ha sido un mareo, estoy bien.

Hizo que Soojung se alejara y siguió mirándose en el espejo. En efecto, el pelo parecía más que adecuado, de estilo casi griego con un toque moderno. Era elegante y perfecto para una cena. Su piel empezaba a recuperar el color.

—Espero que estés lo suficientemente sana para el banquete de después. Recuerda lo que el señor Lu dijo anoche —dijo Soojung con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Va a hacer un _anuncio_ , sí. Lo recuerdo. Como si no supiéramos ya de qué se trata.

Soojung cogió varios frascos de perfume para examinarlos con ligero interés.

—Parece que… no lo apruebas. Padre sí que lo aprueba.

—Padre sólo ve la valía de una persona por su cuenta bancaria. El señor Lu tiene riqueza suficiente para comprar medio continente, por supuesto que iba a aprobarlo.

Jessica tiró de los ganchos y horquillas que sujetaban su pelo y vio cómo los largos mechones caían en cascada sobre sus hombros. Sin duda, Soonkyu podría copiar el peinado original a la perfección cuando fuera hora de prepararse.

—¿Y tú no? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la pequeña, ahora dando vueltas por la habitación y mirando los objetos que había en ella. Una figurita de porcelana que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea llamó su atención y la cogió con curiosidad, dándole vueltas en la mano.

—No me corresponder juzgar el carácter de alguien sin conocerlo como es debido. Estoy segura de que el señor Lu es un pretendiente perfectamente razonable si…

—Sooyeon, por favor. —El tono de Soojung era más suave ahora y el sonido de su nombre coreano fue como una ola de nostalgia para los oídos de Jessica—. ¿Desde cuándo te escudas tras los buenos modales? Antes creías que todo eso era demasiado agotador. Sé sincera conmigo, hermana. ¿Qué es lo que piensas _de verdad_?

Algo la había disuadido de dejar libres las palabras que estaba conteniendo hasta ahora, lo cual era muy raro en ella. Pero por muy directa que fuera su personalidad, Jessica tenía cierta aprensión a hablar mal de alguien tan poderoso y con tantas influencias, sobre todo si estaba a punto de pasar a formar parte de su familia.

Procedió con cautela, mirándose las largas uñas.

—Hay algo en él, algo… que no está del todo bien. Me inquieta. —Y no estaba mintiendo.

Soojung frunció los labios y volvió a dejar la figurita en la repisa.

—Ya veo. Bueno, te puedo asegurar que es una compañía excelente y es tremendamente divertido. Deberías conocerlo un poco más en lugar de encogerte tras toda esta ridícula porcelana fina. Tengo grandes planes para mi futuro, hermana. Planes muy grandes.

Jessica dejó caer una mano para acariciar su bajo vientre y lo masajeó suavemente con las puntas de los dedos.

Soojung no era la única.

 

♦♦♦

 

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, pero no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Jongdae salió de su habitación, se estaba estirando el chaleco cuando Joonmyun salió de su cuarto. El mayordomo se apresuró a desaparecer por las escaleras sin siquiera mirarlo. Jongdae giró en dirección contraria pero algo hizo que se detuviera. La curiosidad había empezado a asomar su horrible cabeza, junto a un poco de paranoia.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de razonar, Jongdae se dirigió hacia la puerta de Joonmyun y giró el pomo.

No estaba cerrada.

Lanzó una última mirada por el pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie antes de meterse dentro de la habitación tan silenciosamente como le permitieron sus zapatos.

Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, como Joonmyun lo dejaba siempre. La cama estaba bien hecha. Los libros estaban en orden alfabético, organizados por el apellido del autor en las lejas de su estantería. Todas las superficies estaban limpias de polvo. No había nada fuera de lugar.

Excepto el primer cajón del escritorio.

La abertura no era más amplia que un cabello, pero fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Debía de haberlo cerrado a toda prisa. Jongdae sabía lo que había dentro y sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos, deseando sostener el contenido del cajón en las manos. Un par de zancadas le bastaron para ponerse delante del cajón y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran el tirador. Todas sus plegarias podían ser escuchadas, todas sus agónicas preocupaciones calmadas… si se atrevía a leerlo.

El cajón crujió al abrirse. En su interior, el diario con tapas de cuero en el que había visto a Joonmyun escribir sus pensamientos y sentimientos durante años le devolvió la mirada. Era algo pequeño comparado con el nivel de intimidación que irradiaba en el aire. Durante tantas noches, Jongdae había permanecido despierto con un terrible insomnio, hechizado por recuerdos empapados de vino y por el doloroso arrepentimiento que los siguió. Sólo quería respuestas. Sólo quería la verdad.  Se lo merecía, después de todo, o de eso se había autoconvencido.

Oyó un ruido proveniente de alguna parte del edificio y, presa del pánico, cogió el diario y se lo metió en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta con cierta dificultad. Tras recorrer la habitación con la mirada rápidamente para asegurarse de que no había movido nada más, Jongdae se marchó, tan ágil y silencioso como un zorro, y entró en su propia habitación, donde se inclinó contra la puerta, respirando agitadamente. Sentía la silueta cuadrada del diario presionando contra su pecho a través de la ropa, y hacía que el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho por el desasosiego.

¿Qué iba a leer? ¿De verdad estaba preparado? ¿Podía soportar lo peor?

¿Y si su nombre no estaba por ninguna parte en el diario?

No tenía tiempo de pensar demasiado. El señor Wu estaría esperándole en su despacho en poco tiempo. Hasta que tuviera un momento libre, Jongdae dejó el libro bajo su colchón junto con el montón de cartas atadas con una cuerda, y se marchó con el estómago revuelto.

 

♦♦♦

 

El señor Lu quería cerdo asado, así que cerdo asado fue lo que el señor Lu tuvo para su misterioso banquete. El servicio no había sabido nada del banquete hasta el día anterior, cuando al cocinero le habían dado una extravagante lista de la compra con cerdo y róbalo fresco como platos principales. A Jongin se le había encomendado la tarea de comprar el róbalo del mercado de Chichester, que requería un viaje en autobús a través de unos cuantos chaparrones veraniegos para llegar. La ciudad bullía con la muchedumbre y el olor a pescado salado se colaba entre los tenderetes donde los comerciantes se anunciaban a gritos para que la gente comprara sus mercancías. La gente lo miraba, siempre lo hacían, pero Jongin mantenía la cabeza gacha e intentaba que su acento británico fuera tan marcado como le era posible. Con las manos ahora llenas de bolsas de marisco y los extraños condimentos que faltaban en la despensa de Foxcombe, Jongin volvió a esperar a la parada de autobús. Tenía el ánimo por los suelos. A Sehun le habría encantado Chichester.

Tenía un plan, por supuesto. A pesar del silencio y la incomodidad desde que Jongin se fue de la habitación de Sehun aquella noche, le había dado al joven espacio para que, con suerte, se le aclararan las ideas. Con el tiempo, sabía que Sehun volvería a él, y una vez el señor Lu saliera de sus vidas, todo volvería a la normalidad. No había ninguna razón para que Sehun siguiera enfadado con él para siempre. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero eso no hacía que la cama dejara de estar fría por las noches, ni evitaba el dolor en su abdomen cada vez que se cruzaba con el chico y este no le dirigía la palabra.

De vuelta en la Casa, todos estaban frenéticos. Jongin había regresado a tiempo para que cocinaran el róbalo, mientras que el cerdo siseaba alegremente al fuego y varios cazos de verduras burbujeaban en la cocina. El cocinero tenía los pelos de punta del estrés. Jongdae estaba ayudando a Yixing a pelar patatas en la mesa, con las mangas enrolladas y un cubo entre las piernas para recoger las pieles. En la puerta veía a Joonmyun subir botellas de vino de la bodega, con la histérica señora Kwon le gritaba en la oreja. A Jongin se le paró el corazón al ver a Sehun entrar en la cocina para coger unos vasos con las manos enguantadas. El chico no levantó la vista antes de salir.

Un cubo de patatas con un cuchillo encima acabaron en brazos de Jongin de repente.

—¡Haz algo útil! —le dijo el cocinero.

Resopló y se sentó en un taburete junto a Jongdae. Preparar la comida no era su idea de divertirse pero le dolían los pies de andar por la ciudad y agradeció estar sentado.

—¿Cuánta gente va a cenar hoy? —preguntó. El aire estaba cargado, húmedo por todo lo que estaban cocinando, y Jongin notó que las palmas de las manos le empezaban a sudar.

—El señor Lu ha invitado a algunos socios de Portsmouth, he oído. Transporte de encomiendas, por lo que se ve. Al menos uno de ellos es buen amigo del padre del Señor.

—De todas formas, ¿todo esto no es un poco exagerado? ¿De qué va lo del «anuncio»?

Jongdae se encogió de hombros, parecía distraído.

—Si el señor Lu quiere un banquete, tiene un banquete. Ya nos enteraremos, supongo. ¡Ahora cállate y sigue pelando!

 

♦♦♦

 

Les llevó mucho tiempo pelar las patatas y Jongdae sentía que las manos le temblaban todo el tiempo. Más de una vez se las apañó para cortarse con el cuchillo y manchar su piel con motas de rojo seco, pero estaba demasiado distraído como para notar el dolor. Apenas podía concentrarse en nada, no cuando sabía lo que lo aguardaba bajo su cama. Y luego estaba el miedo a que Joonmyun se diera cuenta de que el diario había desaparecido antes de que lo pudiera devolver. ¿Sospecharía de él el mayordomo? ¿Llegaría tan lejos como rebuscar en su habitación para recuperarlo?

Estos pensamientos lo embargaban cuando se encontraba con el señor Wu en sus aposentos para ayudarlo a prepararse para el banquete de esa noche. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de su jefe sonaba amortiguada en sus oídos, como si tuviera la cabeza bajo el agua. No le importaba mucho que las empresas rivales de porcelana se trasladaran de Londres al continente europeo o que los costes de producción incrementaran, que eran los temas de conversación. Jongdae asentía y sonreía y sacó la camisa de vestir del señor Wu rápidamente con la esperanza de que el proceso acabara tan rápido como fuera posible. Jack agitaba alegremente la cola en la cama. Cuando por fin sonó la campana en el piso de abajo, Jongdae soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió a su habitación.

Joonmyun no estaba por ninguna parte. Lo más probable es que estuviera en la entrada, recibiendo a los invitados. El diario no se había movido. Se sentó en la cama, cogiéndolo con cuidado, y miró la cubierta durante un largo rato. Ahora que estaba aquí, ahora que poseía el conocimiento que buscaba, que lo sostenía entre los dedos, apenas conseguía reunir coraje para abrirlo.

A lo mejor mi nombre no está escrito aquí. A lo mejor no ha escrito nada sobre mí. A lo mejor significo así de poco para él.

Con la ingenua esperanza de estar equivocado, Jongdae tomó aire y pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta que llegó al día correcto, a mediados de junio. No se sentía capaz de leerlo todo, así que en lugar de eso dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre la página, captando frases y buscando su propio nombre.

Lo encontró.

«Después de lo que ha pasado esta noche con Jongdae, me siento asqueado conmigo mismo.»

_Asqueado_.

«No consigo mirarlo a la cara, no después de lo que hicimos. No creo que pueda volver a mirarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.»

«No fue culpa del vino, fue culpa mía.»

«Le rezo a Dios para que me dé el poder de volver atrás en el tiempo y así borrar la existencia de esa noche, borrarla de mi memoria.»

«No sé cómo manejar este arrepentimiento.»

Jongdae cerró el libro de un golpe. Las lágrimas saladas le escocían en los ojos, sentía el pecho constreñido de desesperación y una fiera rabia que chisporroteaba en su interior. Le llevó todas sus fuerzas no arrancar todas y cada una de las páginas del diario y romperlas en mil pedazos. Sabía que no conseguiría nada con eso. Destruir el diario no satisfaría sus necesidades. No era _suficiente_.

Ágilmente, mientras aún estuviera lo suficientemente entero para hacerlo, Jongdae volvió a colarse en la habitación vacía de Joonmyun para meterlo en el cajón. Tuvo que empujar un poco para cerrarlo por completo, pero lo consiguió y salió sin que nadie lo viera. De nuevo en su habitación, se acercó a la ventana y miró la extensión de terreno.

_¿Por qué sigo aquí siquiera?_

Jongin, su más fuerte apoyo, tenía a Sehun para ocupar sus intereses. El objeto de su pasión durante los pasados dos años, su amor verdadero, no sentía ni una pizca de deseo por él. Estaba atrapado en una tierra muerta y nunca se había sentido más solo.

Su pila de cartas para Joonmyun estaba sobre la cama. El fajo se había hecho bastante grueso con los años. Había empezado como una inofensiva terapia para ayudarlo a organizar sus pensamientos pero acabó siendo algo mucho más profundo, más significativo. Siempre se había imaginado la radiante sonrisa de Joonmyun cuando por fin se las entregara… pero Jongdae ya no veía nada y el vacío le dolía.

Apretó un puño. Joonmyun lo había arruinado todo.

Iba a pagar por ello.

 

♦♦♦

 

Los invitados llegaron y Jongin cogió el abrigo del más mayor. Era un hombre robusto con ojos pequeños que le presentaron al servicio como señor Byun. Su empresa construía barcos cargueros y su estancia en Portsmouth sólo era una visita rápida antes de dirigirse al oeste, a América. Acompañándolo estaban su socio del negocio y su hijo mayor, un joven protegido de nombre Byun Baekhyun que tenía unos veinte años. Kris saludó al señor Byun con entusiasmo, como si se conocieran desde hacía años, y tras un par de copas en el estudio junto al fuego, pasaron al comedor para la cena.

Cuando llevaron los copiosos platos de comida, Jongin se situó en su nuevo lugar asignado tras el señor Wu mientras que Sehun se colocó tras la silla de la señora Wu, listo para asistirla en lo que necesitara. Jongin echaba de menos ver la cara de Jongdae tan a menudo. Ahora que era el asistente personal de Kris, no tenía que ayudar a servir las comidas. Era una pena, Jongin siempre había usado la presencia de Jongdae como un apoyo para el que ahora era demasiado mayor. El señor Lu no dejaba de lanzarle miradas juguetonas a Sehun desde su asiento y estaba acabando con la paciencia de Jongin.

Mientras observaban el banquete, Kris frunció el ceño ante la vista que había frente a él.

—Parece un poco… ostentoso para los pocos invitados que somos.

—¡Tonterías! —gritó Luhan, amontonando alegremente patatas en su plato—. La ocasión merece un poco de lujo, confía en mí.

El señor Byun asintió felizmente. Baekhyun sonreía tímido a su lado, sin estar seguro de cuánto cerdo podía servirse sin forzar su suerte, y parecía un poco perdido. Era heredero de una gran fortuna, como el señor Lu, pensó Jongin, y se le revolvió el estómago por los celos. Lo tenían tan fácil… Les llenaban las manos de dinero desde que nacían y las oportunidades se les presentaban solas sin que tuvieran que esforzarse mientras que Jongin trabajaba catorce horas al día, a veces más, sólo para dormir en un colchón lleno de bultos en el sótano.

Pero esa era la cruda realidad.

Cuando los invitados tuvieron los platos llenos de delicias, el señor Lu levantó el vaso.

—¡Salud, amigos! —Los comensales lo siguieron.

Jessica tardó más que los demás en beberse su copa y Luhan no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

—Señora Wu, ¿no quiere otra copa de vino? ¡Una copa vacía es una catástrofe!

Kris extendió una mano para posarla sobre la de su mujer.

—Creo que es preferible que beba agua. Mi mujer se ha sentido algo delicada últimamente.

—Aún más razón para beber, en mi opinión —dijo Luhan, y los otros hombres se rieron con él.

Jessica le sonrió a Kris, agradecida, y siguió comiendo, sólo pequeños bocados y sin terminar apenas su plato, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. El resto de invitados comieron y bebieron más y más, y pronto sacaron grandes bizcochos y tartas de fruta, espolvoreados con brillante azúcar glas. Para entonces, Soojung balanceaba su copa de vino entre los dedos con los ojos vidriosos y soltando risitas mientras se inclinaba sobre el señor Lu, que estaba sentado frente a ella, bebiendo de cada palabra que decía y riéndose a carcajadas cuando convenía. Jongin había estado intentando captar la atención de Sehun durante toda la cena, pero el chico se resistía a mirarlo. Miraba todo el tiempo al frente y apenas se movía a no ser que estuviera dejando platos o sirviendo bebidas. Tenía la espalda completamente recta, las manos cruzadas sobre la base de la espalda y el pelo perfectamente peinado. Parecía una elegante estatua esculpida en mármol.

 

Por fin los platos estaban vacíos y Luhan se levantó de su silla.

—Señoras y señores, gracias por cenar conmigo esta noche, ha sido un placer. Si hubiéramos estado en nuestra tierra, habría sido incluso mejor, sin embargo, la compañía ha sido gloriosa. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el señor Byun, que lo imitó—. La razón por la que os he reunido sigue siendo un misterio, me doy cuenta. —Dio una palmada—. Con el éxito del negocio de mi familia ahora en mis manos, he estado pensando muy seriamente en mi futuro y en el futuro de mi propia posible familia. Por ello, tengo noticias muy emocionantes.

Silencio. Sonrió, lleno de satisfacción.

—Yo y Soojung vamos a casarnos.

Los comensales se sobresaltaron. Soojung sonreía radiante, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa por la felicidad y por haber tomado demasiado vino. El señor Byun aplaudió con aprobación. Jessica forzó una sonrisa. Kris parecía genuinamente distraído durante un momento hasta que él también empezó a aplaudir y le dio un abrazo a Luhan, felicitándolo. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Jongin habían volado hacia el rostro de Sehun, que estaba pálido como un fantasma, casi verdoso. Parecía que le temblaban los brazos. Jongin sólo quería cruzar la habitación y reconfortarlo, hacerle olvidar los horrores que le pasaran por la cabeza, pero sabía que no podía. Se quedó ahí, impotente, viendo cómo Sehun se derrumbaba poco a poco mientras el resto de la habitación no se daba ni cuenta.

—¿Estás listo para aceptarme como tu cuñado? —preguntó Luhan, dándole una palmada en el brazo a Kris mientras éste se separaba de él.

—Por supuesto. Será un honor.

—Iba en serio, lo que he dicho antes, Kristopher. Tengo grandes planes para nosotros, muy grandes. ¿Preparado para la aventura?

Kris pareció incómodo por un momento.

—Ya lo discutiremos mejor en otra ocasión.

—Por supuesto. ¡Propongo un brindis! —Levantó la copa una vez más—. ¡Por mi querida prometida y nuestra preciosa vida juntos!

La habitación le hizo los coros.

Pero él no estaba mirando a Soojung.

  
♦♦♦

 

Jongdae nunca se había creído capaz de las siniestras cosas que tenía en mente, pero era chocante ver lo que el rechazo y el resentimiento podían hacer guiando sus manos.

En la esquina de la zona de los sirvientes estaba el botiquín, aunque parecía más un vestidor, con estantes llenos de provisiones médicas para toda la familia y el servicio. Encontró lo que estaba buscando en el rincón, en la leja superior. Necesitó la ayuda de un pequeño taburete para alcanzarla, escondido en las sombras: una botella marrón y polvorienta.

Joonmyun se resistiría, y seguramente saldría victorioso, si se le daba la oportunidad. Pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara. No podía soportar que jugaran con su corazón como si fuera un juguete y que lo tiraran por aburrimiento y decepción. Había que tener en cuenta las consecuencias: si lo rompes, tienes que pagar un precio.

La furia había nublado sus sentidos, sólo oía el sonido de su sangre bombeando con adrenalina, que impulsó a su cuerpo a abalanzarse en el momento adecuado.

Joonmyun forcejeó. Lanzó codazos y patadas y sus manos se aferraron a los brazos y la cara de Jongdae, presa del terror, pero no consiguieron mucho. Jongdae presionó la tela con más fuerza contra sus labios, esperando que los vapores lo dejaran inconsciente. Tardó un rato, más de lo que esperaba, pero Joonmyun se quedó inconsciente, un peso muerto en sus brazos. Pasó los brazos por debajo de los hombros del mayordomo para llevarlo consigo, sus pies arrastraban por el suelo y uno se quedó atascado en el marco de la puerta cuando pasaron. Jadeando y resoplando y con la frente cubierta de sudor, Jongdae abrió la puerta de su habitación con un empujón de cadera y metió en ella el cuerpo inconsciente de Joonmyun…

 

♦♦♦

 

El compromiso había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sehun no sabía cómo se las había apañado para mantenerse en pie durante toda la cena. Era un milagro que las piernas no le hubieran fallado y que no se hubiera caído al suelo. Luhan había aprovechado toda oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos, había llegado tan lejos como acariciarle la muñeca mientras le servía la comida. Nadie se había dado cuenta, Luhan era así de astuto. Era una característica imprescindible para un hombre que había seducido al ayudante de su padre y le había llenado la cabeza de falsas esperanzas de amor y un futuro en el otro lado del mundo, juntos. Sehun ya no era tan ingenuo.

En cuanto acabó la cena, se mezcló con las sombras y desapareció en su habitación. Ya tenía los preparativos a medias. Sacó su bolsa de arriba del armario y empezó a meter en ella todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Si pudiera desvanecerse sin sonido alguno, sin tener que decir adiós, podría ahorrarse mucho dolor.

Sin embargo, no tendría tanta suerte.

Jongin entró de repente en la habitación y se quedó helado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sehun no se giró. No podía.

—Me marcho —dijo, directamente y sin afecto en la voz.

—¿Te marchas? —Había un deje de pánico en la voz de Jongin que lo hacía parecer una década más joven de lo que era—. ¿Por qué? ¿A… adónde vas?

—No importa.

—¡Claro que importa! No puedes irte. No puedes dejarme. ¡No te lo permitiré!

Una mano le agarró el hombro, pero se la quitó de encima.

—Jongin, aquí no hay nada para mí. Mi sitio no está en Foxcombe. Fue un error irme de Seúl. Voy a volver y no hay motivo para que desperdicies tus esfuerzos en intentar detenerme.

Silencio.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de _nosotros_? ¿No te parece un motivo suficiente para quedarte? —rogó al final Jongin—. Si es por el señor Lu, no estará aquí para siempre. Es de la alta sociedad, dentro de nada se aburrirá y se irá de aquí y se llevará a la señorita Jung con él y no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más. No haré preguntas y no te presionaré para que me digas la verdad, te lo prometo. Por favor, Sehun. _Por favor_ , créeme.

Sehun se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado, e intentó mantenerse en calma.

—Ya he entregado mi renuncia. El señor me ha escrito unas referencias más que adecuadas. Lo… lo siento. —La voz se le quebró en la última palabra y retumbó, llena de arrepentimiento.

—Sehun, mírame.

No se movió.

—¡He dicho que _me mires_!

Esta vez lo hizo.

Sehun se giró sobre sí mismo, con la expresión más indiferente que pudo poner, y miró a Jongin a los ojos con decisión.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Y lo sentía, más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. El dolor que se reflejó en la cara de Jongin era demasiado como para seguir mirándolo, pero aun así mantuvieron las miradas fijas el uno en el otro. Miró esa cara que se había alzado sobre él hacía tantas noches y que lo había salvado de los demonios que poblaban sus sueños sin descanso. Pero no puedes matar a los demonios.

_Déjame marcharme_ , suplicó Sehun en silencio. _Hazlo por mí. Hazlo por ti._

_Déjame salvarte la vida._

Al final, Jongin sólo pudo soltar maldiciones al aire y salir hecho una furia, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Sehun no sabía adónde iba, ni necesitaba saberlo. Él ya no estaría aquí cuando Jongin volviera.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un sobre sin sellar, con _Señor Wu_ escrito en el dorso en cursiva. Dentro estaba la renuncia inacabada que tenía que entregar aún. Sólo le quedaba por mencionar una cosa.

Intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no le temblara la mano, Sehun se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y garabateó una última línea en el papel.

_La señorita Soojung está en peligro. No deje que se case con el señor Lu. Podría costarle la vida._

Con eso, selló la carta por fin y se quedó en silencio durante un momento, asimilando la realidad de todo aquello. El momento había llegado. Estaba preparado para marcharse, ya mismo.

Mientras cerraba la bolsa que contenía las pocas posesiones que tenía, la puerta crujió al abrirse tras él. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—Jongin, lo que te he dicho antes iba en serio…

Pero no era Jongin. Era Luhan.

—¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a escapar de mí, Sehun-ah? —El heredero le mostró una sonrisa venenosa y Sehun se encogió al oír el nombre afectuoso que antes oía entre susurros tan a menudo. El peligroso brillo en sus ojos quemaba a Sehun hasta lo más profundo y de repente estaba aterrorizado.

—A-aléjate de mí —graznó, dando un paso atrás. Pero Luhan siguió avanzando.

—¿Cómo iba a poder hacer eso? —Los ojos de Luhan cayeron en su bolsa—. ¿Te vas a algún sitio? —canturreó—. Creo que estás un poco equivocado, Sehun-ah.

El espació entre ellos ser acortó. Tras Sehun ya no quedaba habitación ni sitio por el que retroceder. La sangre le bombeaba a toda velocidad por el terror. Apretó los puños.

Luhan se inclinó hasta quedar demasiado cerca de la cara de Sehun para susurrar:

_—No vas a ir a ninguna parte._

Y con un solo movimiento, se echó hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta tras él.

 

♦♦♦

 

En lo más profundo del sombrío laberinto de pasillos que serpenteaban en el interior de Foxcombe, algo se estaba moviendo.

Era un ansia, ansia por la cómoda seguridad del pasado y la floreciente esperanza de una vida nueva, de un futuro más feliz fuera de las paredes empedradas de esa prisión. La hiedra que trepaba por su fachada era sofocante, con vides que podrían enredarse en torno a tu garganta y tus muñecas y atraparte contra el suelo.

Cuanto más tirabas, más fuerte te aferraban.

Con la luna oscura llegó una oscura noche y oscuras acciones para cortar uno de los hilos del destino.

Algo se estaba moviendo.

Alguien estaba encendiendo una cerilla.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**1911**

—¡Será una aventura!

Jongin no era idiota. Veía el escepticismo tan claro como la luz del día en la cara de Jongdae. Señaló el poster con tanto entusiasmo como pudo reunir e intentó provocar al menos una chispa de interés en los ojos de su hermano, pero no parecía funcionar.

Suspiró.

—Hemos hablado de esto durante años, ¿no? De irnos de Seúl y escapar al otro lado del mundo.

Jongdae puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Por fin podemos hacer algo con nuestra vida! ¡Juntos!

Jongdae se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos. Afuera, la capital era lúgubre y poco atrayente, con gotas de lluvia que caían perezosamente por el cristal. Al ser el mayor, Jongdae tenía la costumbre de ceñirse mucho a la rutina y a las opciones seguras, y eso, por muy agradecido que se sintiera Jongin, no los iba a llevar muy lejos. Ya no tenían una familia que los apoyara y los trabajos estables en Seúl eran tan raros y valiosos como el polvo de oro.

Y ante ellos tenían la oportunidad de su vida. Kristopher Wu, de la empresa de porcelana Wu, estaba buscando personas jóvenes y entusiastas que cruzarían con él el mundo, hasta Inglaterra. Era preferible que tuvieran experiencia previa, pero no esencial. El sueldo era aceptable. Lo único que se interponía entre ese futuro y Jongin era un Jongdae que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—¿Qué dices? Podemos presentarnos al menos, ¿no? No perdemos nada por intentarlo —le preguntó, esperanzado.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? ¿Quieres marcharte de aquí para ir a la otra punta del mundo?

—Sólo si permanecemos juntos. —Extendió una mano—. ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Te prometes que te quedarás conmigo?

Jongdae se quedó quieto pero al final se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y aceptó la palma extendida de Jongin.

—Te lo prometo.

 

 

**1913**

Si hubiera sabido entonces adónde los iba a llevar eso…

La ira le quemaba por dentro y nublaba su juicio. Jongin se quitó su chaqueta de traje, bajó al piso de abajo y lo recibió un pastor alemán que agitaba la cola en la entrada y lo miraba expectante.

—Venga, chico. Nos vamos a dar un paseo —murmuró.

Jongin cogió la correa que colgaba junto a los abrigos al lado de la puerta principal, la enganchó al collar de Jack y salió al exterior.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, gruesas nubes surcaban el lienzo cerúleo y una brisa fresca atravesaba el pelo de Jongin. A pesar de la atmósfera tranquila y el rítmico mantra del césped que acariciaba sus zapatos, no podía olvidar su frustración por las malas decisiones de Sehun. Imaginarse Foxcombe sin él era como imaginarse un agujero en su pecho, o una de sus extremidades sin huesos. Le faltaría algo vital y nada sería lo mismo, no podría seguir adelante sin copiosas cantidades de dolor. Simplemente no le encontraba sentido. ¿Por qué iba a querer irse?

De repente, algo tiró de él hacia atrás y se le clavaron los talones en la tierra.

Jack había decidido dejar de andar y se había tumbado en el suelo, que seguía húmedo por los chaparrones veraniegos.

Jongin soltó una sonora maldición.

—No me hagas esto ahora, Jack. No estoy de humor. _¡Muévete!_

Tiró con fuerza de la correa pero el perro no se movió. Se quedó ahí sentado e inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras la tristeza se derrama de sus ojos caídos.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Pasea tú solo! —Jongin levantó los brazos y dejó que el otro extremo de la correa saliera volando antes de marcharse a zancadas, dejando solo al desobediente perro. Ya había tenido suficiente. No tenía paciencia para tratar con esto ahora, no cuando la válvula principal de su corazón estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

_No me lo puedo creer. Ni el maldito perro me hace caso_.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó las pisadas del perro sobre la hierba tras él, y cuando Jongin se giró, el perro incluso llevaba orgullosamente la correa entre los dientes.

Jongin no pudo evitar reírse y revolver con cariño el pelaje de la cabeza del animal.

—Eres un perro listo, eso no lo puedo negar.

Y ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

 

 

Caminaron durante un rato, atravesando la naturaleza que le servía de terapia medio decente, con bellos árboles, la canción de los pájaros y las formas de las nubes que se adivinaban entre el follaje. La luz del día que empezaba a morir pronto lo dejaría ciego, así que Jongin sabía que no podría quedarse ahí fuera por mucho más tiempo, y sin embargo siguieron andando a través de ríos de gruesos troncos y suficientes madrigueras de conejos como para hacer que se tropezara dos veces. Estaba dejando que sus pies lo guiaran, pero sabía exactamente adónde lo llevaban.

El haya.

No había cambiado. Los árboles tenían ese aire antiguo y atemporal, como si hubieran germinado al principio de los tiempos y nunca fueran a perecer, y este árbol no era una excepción. Sin duda había visto infinidad de cosas, incluyendo sus juegos con Sehun. La espalda del chico se había pegado tanto al tronco del árbol aquella noche que Jongin podría haber seguido con los dedos las huellas que habían quedado en su carne, como un mapa. Recordó cómo sus cuerpos habían encajado tan perfectamente, como si cada contorno hubiera sido moldeado por manos divinas para unirse a la piel del otro.

Entonces Jongin se quedó paralizado.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

_Estoy dejando que se vaya_ , pensó. _Estoy dejando que Sehun desaparezca._

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

—¡Jack! ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Deprisa! —silbó, metiéndose de nuevo entre los árboles. El sonido de sus grandes patas tras él y el crujido de las ramas le decían a Jongin que el animal le pisaba los talones, pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo. No había tiempo.

Nunca había tenido mucha fe en ningún poder superior, pero mientras sus talones se hundían en el suelo y se apartaba las ramas bajas de la cara, cada átomo de su alma estaba rezando por que Sehun siguiera allí, por que no hubiera hecho nada precipitado y se hubiera marchado al caer la noche. Seguro que se quedaría a pasar una última noche y se marcharía por la mañana, ¿no?

Eso esperaba.

Esa esperanza, sin embargo, se convirtió en cenizas cuando por fin salió del bosque y Foxcombe apareció ante sus ojos sobre el césped bien cortado y los rosales.

Estaba en llamas.

 

♦♦♦

 

Parecía un ángel. Un ángel durmiente.

Jongdae se abrazó las rodillas y se apoyó contra la puerta, viendo cómo el pecho de Joonmyun subía y bajaba levemente en la cama. El pelo se le había escapado de su habitual peinado formal y salpicaba su pálida frente con mechones oscuros. Jongdae sentía su corazón latir con fuerza contra sus costillas mientras las campanas sonaban y el sonido de una muchedumbre retumbaba en la distancia. La gente estaba corriendo, pero no le importaba. Ni se inmutó.

Un único pensamiento oscuro plagaba su mente.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

 

♦♦♦

 

La puerta estaba cerrada y estaban solos. Luhan recorrió la larga silueta de Sehun con la mirada y sentirse tan vulnerable lo hacía temblar. La serpiente se lamió los finos labios.

—¿Qué pasa, Sehun-ah? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—No… no digas mi nombre así.

—¿Así cómo? _¿Sehun-ah?_ —preguntó, burlón—. Antes te gustaba. Antes gemías y te estremecías cuando te lo susurraba al oído. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar?

—¡No! —Sehun intentó mantener la voz firme y su barbilla alta, para exudar una confianza que no sentía a pesar de sus rodillas temblorosas.

Pero Luhan veía con claridad a través de su fachada. Una mueca burlona se pintó en sus facciones angelicales.

—Mentiroso. Siempre se te dio fatal mentir. Las emociones se te pintan solas en esa preciosa cara tuya… como ahora. Pareces asustado.

—¿Y crees que puedes _culparme_ por eso? —Sehun retrocedió un poco más pero su espalda chocó contra la pared. Ya no le quedaba más espacio, no podía moverse.

Las comisuras de los labios de Luhan se curvaron hacia abajo.

—No quiero hacerte daño, eso debes entenderlo. Lo que dije hace tantos años era cierto, nada ha cambiado para mí. Sigo amándote. Así que no me obligues a hacer nada que no quiero hacer, pequeño criado.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor. Eres retorcido, _un enfermo_ —escupió Sehun, y la furia se reflejó en el rostro del heredero.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a…?

—¡Mataste a tu propio hermano! —A Sehun no le importó que la voz le saliera en chillidos. El miedo se le escapaba de la lengua junto con lo que había guardado en su interior y había consumido su alma como veneno—. ¡Y yo lo vi todo! _¡Aquí!_ —Se señaló la cabeza—. ¡En mi cabeza! ¡Lo vi todo antes de que pasara!

Todo había regresado la noche que Luhan llegó a Foxcombe: el terror, la agonía, el tormento. Ver el brillo juvenil de la piel del heredero desenterró lo que parecía un siglo de recuerdos que habían asfixiado su corazón, como si se hubiera roto una presa y hubiera liberado un torrente. Se había sentido transportado de nuevo a Seúl, a la morada coreana de la familia Lu, que lo habían acogido y atrapado en una hermosa pero letal red de traición. Luhan había sido tan acogedor y tan afectuoso mientras el nuevo sirviente se adaptaba a la casa Lu… tan afectuoso como para atraerlo hasta rincones oscuros y bañar la inocente piel de Sehun con espirales dibujadas con su lengua y profundos besos que dejaban moretones violáceos. El corazón de Sehun latía a toda velocidad, y unas extrañas pesadillas empezaron a poblar sus noches. La boca que antes susurraba _te quieros_ ya no le parecía tan inocente. Tras la muerte del señor Lu de una repentina fiebre, el hijo mayor lo siguió misteriosamente y la vida del propio Sehun se derrumbó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad. Había visto el futuro… y Luhan era un asesino a sangre fría.

_Lo hice por nosotros_ , le dijo.

_Deja que me vaya. Deja que me marche lejos de aquí y nunca diré ni una palabra, lo juro,_ había suplicado Sehun mientras agitaba una hoja de papel en la mano.

_Nunca dejaré que te vayas,_ pero Luhan le había cogido el papel y había escrito la referencia de todas formas. Sehun se daba cuenta ahora de lo iluso que había sido al creerle. Nunca lo había dejado marchar.

—¿Entonces por qué no me detuviste? —preguntó Luhan con aire de victoria orgullosa que acabaron con la paciencia de Sehun.

—¡Sabes que no funciona así! —gritó Sehun, aunque el repentino ir y venir de pisadas y el coro de campanas frenéticas ahogó sus esfuerzos, pero ignoró el caos—. Me pasé meses, _meses_ , temiendo mi propia sombra, temiendo de lo que era capaz, pero nunca había sido yo, _tú_ eras el responsable. ¡Esas manos eran las tuyas! —Se separó de la pared y se acercó a la cara de Luhan para gruñir entre dientes apretados—. ¿Mereció la pena? ¿Mereció la pena estrangular a tu hermano para obtener todas esas riquezas? ¿O por las noches no puedes dormir, poseído por la sensación de cómo su vida se escapaba bajo tus dedos? No debería haber huido. Debería haberle contado al mundo el monstruo que eres. La señorita Jung…

—La señorita Jung nunca se enterará de nada, y el resto del mundo tampoco. Me aseguraré de ello.

Sehun se dio cuenta de que Luhan era el depredador perfecto. Sus encantos juveniles y su rostro virginal podrían atraer hasta a la polilla más inteligente hacia el fuego que ardía tras sus ojos y que carbonizaría sus frágiles alas. Las de Sehun habían parecido rotas y destrozadas una vez, hasta que escapó al otro lado del mundo. Ahora estaban curadas y no iba a permitir que nadie lo quemara de nuevo. Ni Luhan ni nadie.

Mantuvo la barbilla alta.

—No puedes tocarme. No podrás librarte otra vez. No puedes hacerme dañ…

Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz al oler algo nauseabundo… algo que se quemaba. Sus ojos volaron hasta la puerta, y había una sutil cinta de humo que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y llenaba el aire, dejándolo borroso. De repente le encontró sentido a las carreras y el escándalo que había oído fuera y el miedo le recorrió la piel cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba.

Jongin estaba en peligro.

Al ver cómo la seguridad en sí mismo de Sehun se desvanecía, Luhan sonrió.

—A lo mejor no tengo necesidad de hacerlo. —El heredero parpadeó para luchar contra la irritación que empezaba a picarle en los ojos—. Ya has visto esto, ¿verdad? Has visto el fuego… tus ojos te delatan. ¿Quién va a morir esta vez? ¿Tú? O a lo mejor es tu precioso juguete, el otro criado. ¿Es por eso que estás temblando?

_Tengo que ir con Jongin_ , era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento, con el puño apretado. _Tengo que salvarlo_.

—Podrías haberte puesto esto mucho más fácil. —Luhan se inclinó para ronronearle al oído—: _Podrías haber corrido más._

Un segundo después, Sehun aprovechó la oportunidad y empujó a Luhan antes de golpear con los nudillos su cara perpleja. Sus duros huesos chocaron con la suave piel del heredero y el aire se pintó de rojo mientras él corría hacia su libertad. Los pies le patinaron en el suelo de piedra pero se impulsó hacia delante y el pomo de la puerta esta a centímetros de su alcance…

Pero una mano se aferró a su camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás. Sehun cayó contra el pecho de Luhan, que envolvió su garganta con los dedos en una fuerte presa, y el criado se estaba asfixiando.

—Tú y yo podríamos haber tenido algo especial —murmuró Luhan, amenazador—. Podría haber cuidado de ti. Tú mismo te has buscado esto, Sehun-ah.

Los siguientes momentos pasaron como una nebulosa de forcejeos. Luhan lo estampó contra la pared y todos sus huesos crujieron de dolor. Unas manos volvieron a agarrarle el cuello y los dedos se hundieron con tanta fuerza en su piel que estaba seguro de que le iban a hacer sangre. No importaba cuánto intentara arañar los brazos de Luhan, o cuántas patadas lanzara, la falta de oxígeno lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas y dejó sus extremidades débiles y pesadas. Mientras el sonido de la sangre al bombear le llenaba los oídos y el humo le envenenaba los pulmones, los ojos de Luhan, oscuros y hambrientos, se clavaron en los suyos y el mundo se desvaneció.

_Jongin…_

_Jong… in…_

Y todo se volvió negro.

 

♦♦♦

 

Las campanas no dejaban de repicar.

La gente seguía corriendo a toda prisa, afuera.

Pero Jongdae seguía inmóvil.

Observando. Esperando.

Hasta que Joonmyun por fin abrió los ojos.

Los párpados del mayordomo se abrieron poco a poco y miró al techo alto durante unos segundos, obviamente desorientado. Tras un rato, se le abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y giró la cabeza para mirar frenéticamente la habitación hasta que vio a Jongdae y entreabrió los labios.

—¿Jongdae? ¿Q-qué…? —Joonmyun fue a mover los brazos pero descubrió que estaban atados, así como sus piernas—. No… lo entiendo… —murmuró. La voz le sonaba ronca, como papel de lija—. ¿No leíste mi diario?

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Jongdae con genuina sorpresa.

Asintió contra la sábana.

—Cuando abrí el cajón y no estaba… bueno… Nadie más sabe de su existencia en esta casa, así que asumí que tú lo habías cogido.

Jongdae se maldijo por ser tan lento. Se había convencido de que había devuelto el libro lo suficientemente rápido y que nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición. Sin embargo, obviamente no era el caso. Ahora tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza pero al menos la verdad estaba en el aire después de pasar tanto tiempo enjaulada. La dolorosa verdad.

Tragó saliva en seco.

—Sí, lo leí.

Joonmyun miró sus muñecas atadas.

—No creo que lo hicieras.

—Sí lo hice. Leí lo asqueado que te sentías por mí, cuánto te odiabas a ti mismo por tocarme primero. —La ira había vuelto al estómago de Jongdae, ardiente, y de repente se puso de pie—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste siquiera, eh? ¿Para qué me tocaste si te _repugno_ tanto?

—No me repugnas.

—No es eso lo que escribiste —siseó entre dientes apretados.

—Léelo otra vez.

Dadas las circunstancias, la voz de Joonmyun seguía tranquila y firme, incluso amable, y eso sólo hacía que Jongdae se molestara aún más. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes después de lo que había hecho? ¿Quién era él para decir lo que estaba bien o mal cuando quien tenía el poder ahora era Jongdae?

Aún así, los ojos de Jongdae se posaron automáticamente en el cajón. Vaciló, inseguro de si debía moverse de su posición. Si se alejaba, ¿intentaría Joonmyun alcanzar la puerta? Con la cabeza desorientada y atado tan fuerte, dudaba que pudiera llegar lejos. Decidió arriesgarse y la curiosidad le pudo, así que se acercó al escritorio y cogió el tomo que había sido su desgracia del cajón con una mano sudorosa.

—21 de junio —oyó que decía Joonmyun en voz baja.

Jongdae se giró.

—¿Qué?

—21 de junio de 1912 —murmuró Joonmyun.

¿Hace más de un año…?

Hizo lo que le decía y pasó páginas mientras intentaba que sus dedos no temblaran. Llegó a la noche del solsticio de verano, suspiró y dejó que sus ojos leyeran la página. La primera frase fue suficiente para que todo el aire se le escapara de los pulmones.

_«Creo que estoy enamorado de él.»_

Leyó esas palabras una y otra vez, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie.

_«Hoy lo he visto en los jardines. Estaba celoso… celoso de las rosas. Demonios, estaba celoso de sus propios dedos. Podían tocar su piel siempre que quisieran.»_

Jongdae recordaba este día. Había estado en los jardines, recogiendo pétalos de rosa bajo el sol de mediodía para meterlos en sus cartas porque Joonmyun era alérgico al polen y nunca podría apreciar las flores cuando florecieran. Ponía los pétalos entre libros para secarlos y hacer que sus deseos secretos olieran como un jardín a principios de verano.

Suspiró al recordar ese momento y siguió leyendo.

_«La forma en que la luz del sol baila en su pelo negro, la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se curvan incluso cuando no está sonriendo, los lunares que salpican su mandíbula fuerte… Dios, todo su ser ilumina mi alma y él nunca lo sabrá.»_

_«¿Cómo puedo sobrevivir sintiendo esto? ¿Cómo soportarlo?»_

Negando con la cabeza, incrédulo, Jongdae pasó más páginas para encontrar las mismas confesiones grabadas en el papel. No lo asimilaba. No tenía sentido.

—Esto… esto no puede ser verdad… no puede ser….

—Lo es, y lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo. Lo… lo siento, Jongdae.

Jongdae levantó la vista.

—¿P-por qué?

El rostro de Joonmyun era la viva imagen de la tristeza.

—Por todo. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando los pies de la cama—. Ahí debajo encontrarás una caja. Ábrela.

Jongdae lo obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba desesperado por obtener respuestas, desesperado por oír una verdad que por fin tuviera sentido. Se arrodilló y metió una mano bajo la cama, que chocó contra algo sólido. Jongdae lo sacó, y era una caja, como Joonmyun había dicho. Era relativamente pequeña y su diseño era bastante femenino. Había restos de un motivo floral que se había desvanecido de su superficie y la cerradura que mantenía la tapa cerrada estaba floja y oxidada. La levantó con muchísimo cuidado.

En su interior había hojas de papel viejo y una sola fotografía encima. Los dedos temblorosos de Jongdae la cogieron y la levantaron. Era el retrato de una joven mujer, muy hermosa.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi esposa.

Jongdae levantó la cabeza inmediatamente. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Tu esposa? ¿Dónde está? ¿En Seúl? ¿Dónde? —Apenas podía hablar con claridad.

Tras unos largos segundos callado, Joonmyun dijo por fin:

—Está muerta.

Silencio.

—Nunca la quise. Nos casamos para complacer a nuestras familias, nada más, o eso pensaba yo. Sus sentimientos por mí se hicieron reales y un año después… —Pausa—. La tisis la consumió hasta que murió. Yo estaba ahí en sus últimos momentos. La culpa me devora porque… nunca correspondí sus sentimientos…

Cambió de posición en la cama y se incorporó como pudo sobre los codos.

—El amor no ha sido amable conmigo en el pasado. Cuando mis sentimientos por ti empezaron a aflorar, no podía entenderlo ni aceptarlo. Intenté ignorarlos directamente, pero… al final era demasiado difícil. No podía estar lejos de ti. Aquella noche en la bodega… bueno, léelo tú mismo. Esta vez como es debido.

Jongdae volvió a coger el diario y avanzó un año, hasta ese verano. Ahí, escritas tan claro como la luz del día, estaban las palabras que había deseado leer más que nada pero para las que el Destino lo había cegado.

 

_«Hoy ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.»_

 

—Me amabas… —murmuró—. ¿Me has amado todo este tiempo…?

Joonmyun agachó la cabeza.

—De verdad que lo lamento. Mi propia culpa me ató la lengua y no me permitió decirte la verdad. De entre todas las cosas… eso es de lo que más me arrepiento.

Jongdae estaba atónito. Le llevó más de un par de momentos de tensión, mirando la fotografía que tenía en la mano y luego al viudo atado que le devolvía la mirada antes de poder decir ni una palabra.

—No… no, esto no puede estar pasando…

La fotografía y el diario se le cayeron de las manos y chocaron contra el suelo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Esta era la realidad que anhelaba, pero no así. Se daba cuenta ahora, como si alguien le hubiera quitado un velo de los ojos, de que había retorcido y mutado sus deseos hasta que se convirtieron en una monstruosidad. Los celos por el afecto que Jongin y Sehun compartían lo habían consumido y ahora el resultado de semejante locura estaba atado sobre las sábanas, frente a él… y encima se estaba disculpando. Levantó las manos ante su rostro y las giró una y otra vez, casi esperando ver aparecer garras ensangrentadas en lugar de uñas, o ver escamas empezar a crecer bajo su piel.

_¿En qué me he convertido?_

_¿Quién podría amar… a un monstruo?_

El poco color que les quedaba a las mejillas ya pálidas de Joonmyun se desvaneció.

—Jongdae, ¡mira!

Estaba mirando, con los ojos como platos de puro terror, cómo un río de humo se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Mientras hablaban, la habitación había ido nublándose, pero Jongdae no se había dado ni cuenta. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada. Ahora, el olor a quemado le invadió las fosas nasales y la boca, y Joonmyun empezó a jadear y a toser con violencia.

—Tenemos que irnos —gritó entre jadeos, levantando las muñecas—. Aún  no es demasiado tarde, ¡podemos salir de aquí! ¡Desátame y saldremos corriendo! ¡Juntos!

_Juntos…_

Jongdae no se movió.

Ya no había un «juntos». No se merecía ese paraíso.

Ya no.

 

♦♦♦

 

Jongin corrió tan rápido como le permitían las piernas, volaba sobre el césped mientras la sangre le bombeaba dolorosamente en las venas al ver columnas de humo que manchaban el cielo con carbón. Se alzaban desde la silueta de Foxcombe, sonrosada por las nubes, y empezaron a salpicar la poca luz lechosa que se filtraba tras las nubes. Cada paso que daba contra el suelo enviaba una vibrante agonía hasta sus huesos por correr tanto, y sus pulmones apenas podían coger oxígeno ya, pero no podía parar. El dolor podía esperar. Tenía que asegurarse de que Sehun y Jongdae estuvieran a salvo primero.

Mientras se acercaba, Jongin empezó a ver las formas de la gente que se apiñaba a la entrada de la casa. Estaban encogidos, viendo las torres de humo mientras otros salían de la casa, tapándose la boca con las manos y tosiendo sin parar. El sabor del humo llegó a la lengua de Jongin y tuvo arcadas, mientras sus ojos recorrían la muchedumbre en busca de los rostros de Sehun y de su hermano.

El Señor Wu estaba a salvo, así como su esposa, a la que tenía abrazada contra su pecho mientras su gloriosa mansión ardía ante sus ojos. Soonkyu, la doncella de la señora, estaba un poco más atrás, sollozando, y Joohyun y Yixing contemplaban el caos, horrorizados. La señora Kwon estaba tranquilizando a una doncella de las cocinas que lloraba y Soojung estaba aferrada al brazo de Luhan, aterrorizada. Éste tenía un moretón en la cara, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Cuando Jongin los alcanzó por fin, Jack se abalanzó sobre Kris y la cara del señor se iluminó, aliviado al ver a su adorado amigo peludo.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están Jongdae y Sehun? —preguntó Jongin, apenas capaz de respirar—. ¿Y Joonmyun? ¿Dónde está el señor Kim?

Jessica parecía un poco ofendida al ver al miembro del servicio que le gritaba de repente y sin permiso, pero Kris dio un paso adelante.

—Nadie los ha visto. Deben de seguir dentro. Si esperamos, los servicios de…

—No hay tiempo, señor… No puedo esperar. ¡Iré a buscarlos!

—¡Espera! ¡Jongin! —El señor Wu lo llamó a gritos, pero él no lo escuchó.

Jongin tomó aire y se metió en el edificio en llamas.

Dentro hacía calor, mucho calor. El fuego se había extendido a una velocidad alarmante, y podía ver el brillo rojo y anaranjado entre el humo. Jongin agachó la cabeza para evitar la gruesa niebla tóxica y se cubrió los labios con la palma de la mano. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue corriendo hasta las escaleras del servicio, cuya puerta estaba abierta y bajó al sótano.

En él hacía mucho menos calor, porque las llamas no habían llegado tan abajo, pero sí el humo. Flotaba en el aire, le picaban los ojos y empezaban a lagrimearle los ojos.

—¡Jongdae! ¡Sehun! —gritó entre sus dedos—. ¡Señor Kim! ¿Hay alguien aquí abajo?

No hubo respuesta.

Aún así, no perdió las esperanzas. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada pero el cuarto estaba vacío. No esperaba que su hermano hubiera vuelto a su antigua habitación compartida, pero siempre quedaba la posibilidad. Jongin se movió, agachado, y avanzó entre la nube de humo, ahora mucho más espesa, tocando la pared en busca de la habitación de Sehun. Golpeó la puerta, llamando a Sehun una y otra vez, hasta que por fin encontró el pomo y lo giró con facilidad.

Le picaba la garganta y forzó su pecho a tensarse y toser dolorosamente, pero a través de sus ojos llorosos, pudo ver la forma oscura de Sehun en el suelo y corrió a su lado.

—¡Sehun! ¡Dios mío, Sehun, despiértate! ¡Por favor! —Agitó los hombros del chico, rezando por que sus ojos se abrieran. Había marcas rojas en torno a su largo cuello y apenas le quedaba color en los labios.

Pero su corazón seguía latiendo.

Se le acababa el tiempo. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, Jongin pasó los brazos por debajo del pecho del chico y lo levantó para colocárselo sobre el hombro. Pero entonces Sehun echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos, y Jongin casi lo tiró al suelo por la sorpresa.

—Sehun, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Sehun! —gritó, dándole palmadas en las mejillas.

Al final volvió en sí y extendió las piernas, un poco temblorosas. Al ver la cara de Jongin, consiguió levantar las manos para cogerle el rostro.

—¡Jongin, estás bien! ¡Estás vivo!

—Sí, estoy vivo, y gracias a Dios tú también, pero no por mucho tiempo. —Jongin cogió el brazo de Sehun y se lo pasó por los hombros—. Tengo que encontrar a Jongdae y Joonmyun. ¿Puedes andar? Te puedo llevar afuera…

—¡No! ¡Voy contigo! —dijo Sehun con esfuerzo. Se libró del agarre de Jongin y se tambaleó hasta que sintió la pared con su mano extendida. Jongin fue a cogerlo otra vez pero Sehun apartó la mano.

—Sehun, apenas puedes tenerte en pie…

—¡No te voy a dejar, maldita sea! —Había un brillo de decisión en sus ojos que atravesó hasta la nube de humo más gruesa que se alzaba ahora en la habitación, y a pesar de estar desesperado por su seguridad, el corazón de Jongin sintió alivio.

—¡Vale, vale! Cógeme de la mano. —Jongin entrelazó sus dedos antes de usar su mano libre para cubrirse la boca otra vez—. Quédate cerca y mantente tan cerca del suelo como sea posible, ¿entendido?

Sehun asintió e imitó sus movimientos. Agachados cerca del suelo de piedra, salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo hacia las escaleras del servicio y de nuevo hasta el recibidor. Sin embargo, en medio del humo que castigaba sus gargantas, el palpitante calor empezó a aumentar más y más hasta que sus sienes sudaban y, al pie de las escaleras, se detuvieron al ver las llamas que les bloqueaban el paso.

—¡No podemos salir por aquí! ¡Probemos las otras escaleras! —gritó Jongin, intentando mantenerse tan tranquilo como podía por Sehun. Al mismo tiempo, el miedo empezaba a salirle por cada poro de la piel.

¿Y si no podían salir?

Subieron corriendo por la escalera de caracol hasta el primer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de Jongdae y Joonmyun. Todo parecía desierto.

—¡Jongdae! ¡Señor Kim! —chillaron. Sehun fue a derribar la puerta de Jongdae, pero Jongin lo detuvo para hacerlo él. Estaba vacía. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Joonmyun estaba bloqueada.

—¡Jongdae! ¿Estás ahí? —gritó Jongin, lanzándose contra la puerta con todo su peso. No cedió, así que se retiró para tirarla abajo de una patada con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Hicieron falta un par de patadas contra la madera para que se moviera, pero por fin cedió y se quedó colgando de las bisagras.

Ambos entraron pero se quedaron paralizados con lo que vieron. Jongdae estaba de pie con un libro abierto y una caja oxidada a los pies mientras Joonmyun yacía en la cama, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados. Era, con toda seguridad, lo último que Jongin esperaba ver.

—¿Qué _diablos_ estáis haciendo? —exclamó, con la boca abierta—. Maldita sea, no contestéis, ya me lo diréis después. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Venga!

Cruzó la habitación para tirar de las ataduras que cortaban la piel de Joonmyun y, con ayuda de Sehun, se las apañaron para poner en pie al tembloroso mayordomo y lo llevaron al pasillo.

—¡El ala del servicio está bloqueada, tendremos que ir por la escalera principal! ¡Por aquí!

Afortunadamente, la puerta que llevaba al ala del señor Wu estaba a un par de pasos y eso implicaba que no tenían que enfrentarse al resto del pasillo en llamas. Sehun casi dejó de andar por completo al ver el fuego al final del corredor pero los gritos de Jongin lo sacaron del trance y cruzaron la puerta justo a tiempo.

La carrera a través del edificio era todo un reto, sobre todo cuando Joonmyun estaba tan mareado y empezaba a arrastrar los pies. Jongin le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a Sehun, con la esperanza de no tener que lidiar con dos cuerpos inconscientes. Era evidente que Sehun estaba cada vez más débil y andaba cada vez más lento, pero cuando vieron el recibidor al final de las escaleras principales y atisbaron las puertas de entrada a Foxcombe a través del humo, tomó una bocanada de aire, aunque tóxico, lleno de alivio.

Hasta que llegaron al piso de abajo.

—¡Esperad! ¿Dónde está Jongdae? ¡Estaba justo detrás de nosotros!

Jongin se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor. No se veía a su hermano mayor por ninguna parte, ¿dónde se había metido?

Se quitó el brazo de Joonmyun de encima de sus hombros.

—¡Tengo que volver a por él! ¡Coge a Joonmyun y salid! ¡Ahora!

—¡No! —chilló Sehun, cogiéndolo del brazo—. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Jongin cogió la cara de Sehun entre las manos.

—Sehun, te quiero. De verdad. ¡Eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado así que necesito que te vayas! ¡Necesito saber que estarás a salvo! ¡Esto no es un adiós, volveré, te lo prometo!

Pero algo en los ojos tristes de Sehun le decía que no lo creía.

 

♦♦♦

 

Había sido una aventura, Jongin no había mentido con eso.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

En su último momento juntos, Jongdae metió el diario en la preciosa caja de recuerdos de Joonmyun y la agarró mientras salía por la puerta. Mientras los otros se adentraban en la nube de humo, Jongdae se había detenido para ver la forma de su hermano y lo vio desaparecer. No iba a seguirlo, esta vez no.

El humo lo golpeó con fuerza y se dobló sobre sí mismo, sin aliento y ahogándose con la mucosa mezclada con ceniza que ascendía por su garganta. Había tomado una decisión, y ahora las brillantes llamas que subían por el pasillo y derretían el papel de las paredes estaban decidiendo su destino.

Era una casa realmente bella, nunca podría negarlo. Incluso ahora, mientras se metía en su habitación, no podía ignorar los intricados detalles que decoraban la puerta y el marco y los elegantes motivos grabados en las paredes. Aún recordaba la primera vez que entró en la casa Foxcombe con un excitado Jongin botando a su lado y una sola maleta medio vacía fuertemente agarrada. Todo parecía tan grandioso, tan lujoso y extranjero en aquel entonces. La familia Wu acababa de mudarse y aún había que amueblar muchas habitaciones, pero aún así, Foxcombe brillaba. Su delicada elegancia era sobrecogedora, incluso intimidante. Pero Jongin le había dado esperanzas de una vida nueva con cielos azules y claros en el horizonte, a pesar de las miradas frías de los locales y un clima peculiar al que tendrían que adaptarse. No le había sorprendido oír a la señora Wu llorar en sus aposentos en mitad de la noche, porque Jongdae había acabado por sentirse igual con el tiempo. Ahora, dos años después de empezar esta nueva vida, el horizonte brillaba naranja y tan ardiente que podría derretir los recuerdos de la otra mitad de su corazón y de lo que le había hecho.

El amor no debería hacerle eso a nadie. El amor no estaba hecho para destruir.

Jongin no había roto la cerradura del todo, aún funcionaba. El pomo de la puerta seguía frío, pero no por mucho tiempo. Jongdae apenas veía lo que tenía delante pero pensó que era algo bueno mientras cerraba la puerta y se encerraba ahí. Sólo significaba que todo ocurriría más rápido. Cogió la cómoda y la puso ante la puerta. Para entonces, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y sentía punzadas de dolor en la cabeza cada vez que intentaba tomar aire, y pronto, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a gatas hasta llegar al borde de su cama y meter una mano bajo el colchón para coger el montón de cartas que había atado con una cuerda.

No tenía que ser así. No tendría que haber acabado así, en absoluto.

Lágrimas contaminadas de arrepentimiento le caían por las mejillas, llevándose con ellas cada recuerdo del tacto de Joonmyun, la sensación de su aliento y el sonido de su voz.

Entonces empezó a sonar una música suave y dulce.

_«¿Ves? No es difícil. Tienes un talento innato.»_

_«Sólo cuando tú me sujetas.»_

Mientras Jongdae abrazaba las cartas contra su pecho, las cartas que nunca llegó a enviar, sólo oía la música.

La suave y dulce música…

 

♦♦♦

 

Llamó a gritos a Jongdae durante todo el camino, bramándolo en medio del asfixiante humo que llenaba sus pulmones de negrura. Jongin no lo entendía. ¿Se habría caído? ¿Lo habían dejado atrás? ¿Había encontrado a alguien a quien salvar, a quien ellos no habían visto?

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Jongin se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo del primer piso tras deshacer sus pasos y agarrándose a la pared para mantenerse recto. El humo le estaba afectando a la cabeza, lo sentía.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo… pero tenía que encontrar a Jongdae.

Sin embargo, su habitación volvía a estar cerrada y bloqueada.

Lo que sólo podía significar…

—¡Jongdae! ¡Sal de ahí, voy en serio! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo! —Dio patadas a la puerta pero no se movía. Cada segundo que pasaba perdía más fuerzas—. ¡No puedo hacer esto sin ti! ¡No puedo estar aquí sin ti! ¡Eres mi hermano, maldita sea! _¡Con sangre o sin ella!_

Pronto estaba golpeando la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en un patético esfuerzo por superar su único obstáculo.

Pero nadie lo dejaba pasar.

—¡Jongdae, por favor! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

Bum, bum, bum, sus puños golpeaban la puerta, ahora salpicada de rojo. Cogió el pomo y tiró tan fuerte como pudo, agitando el metal sin éxito alguno. Empezaba a ver formas borrosas y no podía controlar las náuseas por el sabor a carbón.

—¡Prometiste que no me dejarías! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Me prometiste que estaríamos los dos, juntos! ¡JONGDAE! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE!

Cada golpe de su palma y cada patada que daba eran inútiles y pronto apenas le quedaban fuerzas para levantar los brazos, pero perseveró contra el pánico que le desgarraba el alma.

—¡Socorro! ¡SOCORRO! —gritó Jongin—. ¡AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR!

Las llamas crujían y se habían acercado peligrosamente a él, tiznaban cada centímetro de las paredes, negras y siniestras. Veía alucinaciones por la falta de oxígeno que pintaban oscuros rostros que lo observaban a través de la tormenta de nubes de humo. El calor le lamía las orejas y se enroscaba en su garganta como una serpiente. Jongin cayó de rodillas. No veía nada, todo estaba nublado.

 

Hacía aún más calor…

 

Todo se nublaba aún más…

 

Y el ardiente dolor empezó por sus tobillos…

 

 

Sin embargo, era menos ardiente y más punzante, como unas mandíbulas que se cerraban en torno a su pie.

Mandíbulas llenas de babas.

Jongin abrió los ojos y Jack estaba dándole golpecitos con el hocico en las piernas. Mordió los bajos del pantalón de Jongin y tiró de él, rompiendo un poco la tela pero haciendo que se moviera. Seguía llevando la correa.

Jongin se aferró a la correa y dejó que el  perro lo sacara del edificio porque sus piernas apenas sostenían su peso. Parecía que el mundo flotara a su alrededor y Jongin no entendía nada. La realidad, envuelta en humo caliente, lo había dejado entumecido.

 

El aire fresco le bañó la cara, y la gravilla arañó su mejilla. Unas manos le agarraron la cintura y lo tumbaron de espaldas. Alguien le cogió las muñecas.

—Jongin, mírame. ¡Mírame!

Era el rostro de Sehun, que lo observaba desde arriba y tenía las mejillas húmedas y brillantes.

—No pasa nada, Jongin, ya no tienes nada que temer. Estoy aquí.

Y el chico lo abrazó y lo acunó en sus brazos, mientras el edificio se convertía en cenizas.

Con su único hermano dentro.

 

♦♦♦

 

No esperaba que los pueblerinos acudieran, pero lo hicieron. Llegaron en manada para ver el espectáculo y el caos que surcaba el cielo nocturno y lo salpicaba de rojo y dorado. Jessica se había estremecido al notar que alguien la tocaba, pero sólo era el viejo vicario, que cubría sus hombros con una manta. El resto del pueblo estaba ayudando en lo que podía: algunos llevaban cestas de comida para dársela a los empleados de la perdida Casa Foxcombe. Algunos incluso ofrecían camas en sus casas para que pudieran dormir allí esa noche. Kris estaba como pez en el agua mientras se deleitaba con la inesperada ayuda y generosidad de los habitantes de Harting. Era sorprendente lo que podía llegar a unir a la gente.

Jessica, sin embargo, se alejó de la muchedumbre. Con un deje de victoria en los labios, saboreó el brillo del fuego en su piel. Hoy no habría lluvias veraniegas. Quizá los dioses aprobaban sus intenciones. Sus dedos aún olían al alcohol que había vertido en los oscuros rincones de Foxcombe y a las cerillas que había encendido para incendiarlo.

Había merecido la pena, pensó mientras acariciaba la creciente curva de su vientre.

Había merecido la pena pagar este precio por la libertad.

 


	9. Epílogo

 

**2013**

 

¿Has oído el cuento de la Casa Foxcombe?  
Pasa silbando a través de diminutos huecos en las puertas, cantando una canción de pérdida y desesperación. Hubo un tiempo en que un corazón cálido latía tras su elegante fachada, y la sangre bombeaba por venas que crujían como sus cimientos rotos, que apenas se mantienen en pie. Casi un siglo ha pasado, y aún no hay nadie que se haya atrevido a poner un pie más allá del porche para revivir lo que ya se ha marchitado. Los susurros de una figura etérea que vaga por los pasillos cuando cae la noche los mantienen alejados. Al final, todo se había reducido a cenizas, como lo habían hecho las rosas trepadoras.  
Engullidas por las llamas que un corazón roto había prendido, o eso dice la leyenda.  
El misterio del fuego nunca se resolvió. La verdad es que ni siquiera lo investigaron. La gente asumió que un mero accidente había causado la destrucción de la antaño hermosa mansión y la pérdida de la vida de un residente en particular. Poco después, la familia y sus empleados desaparecieron de la historia local y se mezclaron con los cuentos que contaban los niños, que evolucionaron en historias de fantasmas sobre espíritus que encantaban los pasillos cubiertos de ceniza.

Hubo, sin embargo, un alma que consiguió reunir pedazos de la verdad. Esta alma, un hombre que parecía muy diferente al resto de locales, se llevó con él la llave de muchos oscuros secretos que florecieron en Foxcombe hacía muchos años. Con ello, siguió a la familia Wu hasta Seúl, donde sin duda Jessica podría respirar tranquila y dar a luz a una niña sana. La competencia en Europa por el comercio de porcelana había hecho que Kristopher se replanteara su futuro en Londres y volviera al lejano Este, siguiendo el consejo de su adorada esposa. Con él se fueron la mayoría de sus empleados, pero no todos. La historia de Kim Jongin y Oh Sehun fue difícil de reconstruir un siglo después, aunque permanecieron en Inglaterra para buscarse un futuro ellos mismos, en la capital. Un amigo íntimo salió a la luz para contar sus inusuales secretos y reveló el fin de los chicos. Resultó que, cuando Sehun presenció la muerte de Jongin más de sesenta años después, ya estaba demasiado ido por su propia locura y nunca asimiló la cruda realidad, pero Jongin vivió con la agonía de la oscura decadencia de su amante hasta el final de sus días. Sin embargo, esta historia fue pura especulación.

Cierto heredero sufrió su propia caída un año después del incendio, con el expolio de los excesivos fondos de su empresa. Luhan se las apañó para acumular una deuda suficiente para dejarlo sin un céntimo. Como resultado, la joven Soojung rompió su enlace por miedo a su estabilidad mental, se asentó con el hijo de cierto mercader de transporte de encomiendas y vivieron una vida lujosa en el Mediterráneo. Luhan se metió una bala en el cráneo en el invierno de 1916.

La historia era bastante entretenida.

Esto fue lo que hizo que el hombre visitara Foxcombe en persona. Paseó por los jardines olvidados y oteó el interior de la cáscara rota de lo que una vez brilló con tanto fulgor. El agente inmobiliario dio unos golpecitos a su carpeta.

—La casa ha estado deshabitada durante más de un siglo. Los cimientos necesitan un arreglo urgente, como habrá visto. El presupuesto para este proyecto será más que amplio. Es posible que sea más barato derribar el edificio y construir uno nuevo.

El hombre sonrió.

—No creo que sea necesario. Quiero devolverle su antigua gloria, es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Como desee. Podemos arreglar el papeleo inmediatamente. Si quiere seguirme a la oficina, podemos empezar enseguida, señor Kim.

—Maravilloso.

El agente inmobiliario se alejó y dejó a Kim Minseok observando las ruinas en las que estaba a punto de invertir los ahorros de toda su vida. Bajo el brazo llevaba un libro con tapas de cuero que perteneció a su tatarabuelo, el mismo libro que había descubierto al morir su tatarabuelo en el ático de la casa del hombre en las afueras de Londres. Era la llave de los secretos de Foxcombe y en su interior había una plétora de historias sobre el amor secreto que se ocultaba tras sus paredes.

Era hora de que hiciera sus propias historias, pensó Minseok, de que entretejiera sus recuerdos que durarían generaciones a partir del polvo de otras. A lo mejor entonces podría la casa resplandecer tanto como antes, delicada y glamurosa mientras que sus fantasmas con corazones rotos encontraban paz en sus pasillos sin pisar nunca su superficie, el mismo fantasma que se decía que llevaba un fajo sin abrir en las manos y que miraba por las ventanas hacia los jardines de rosas, soñando con el amante al que había dejado atrás, al chico con la piel de alabastro.

Como porcelana.

 

 


End file.
